


Blind!Stretch

by Revharem, StormyFictioners, TempestJewel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), Bad Bro Black, Black is fashonista, Blind!Stretch, Blue reads to Stretch, Bruise Bois, Caroline Barbeque, Child Abuse, Child Death, Craddlerobbing?, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Hurt Mutt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutt turned Pup, Older Brother Blue, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Sans is lonely, Smoking, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Stretch can teleport, Stretch can't read, Stretch is Blind, Stretch remembers resets, Underfell has good Frisk, Younger Brother Stretch, child rape, slowburn, toddler Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 83,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revharem/pseuds/Revharem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyFictioners/pseuds/StormyFictioners, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestJewel/pseuds/TempestJewel
Summary: Co-Creators: StormyFictioners and TempestJewelMultiverse Surface AU (Original Sans fixes machines and brings them to the surface) Undertale is the only one of the Universes that have reached the surface.Summary:Stretch is blind. While everyone in his Universe knows this, he doesn’t want their Alternates to know about his condition. Blue is hesitant to agree with Stretch’s secret, but reluctantly promises not to tell and let Stretch tell them himself.Basically a cross AU shipping party that will eventually become smut induced love/angst/fluff. READ THE TAGS, enjoy the story.
Relationships: Black (Swapfell)/Blue (Underswap), Edge (Underfell)/Stretch (Underswap), Papyrus (Undertale/Razzy (Underlust)/Sugar Plum (Underlust), Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Red (Underfell)/ Pup (Fellswap), Red (Underfell)/Mutt (Fellswap), Sans x ketchup - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 189
Kudos: 247





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work by 3 people, writing styles differ. Read your tags, enjoy the story. Smut is a long way off, but the chapters are short. We do have a lot more created already and it will be updated, monthly until we run out of content. Chapters will grow and shrink, continuity is not a thing here.

Sans instantly knew something was different about this universe when he stepped through the portal. Being that this was his second trip, his first being to his angrier alternates in UnderFell, Sans had an idea on how the universe would be. This was not what he imagined. Everything was swapped. Being greeted by an excitable blur of himself and a tall gangly slumped carrot was a startling experience. 

“Oh hiya! I’ve never seen another skeleton besides me and my brother Papy! I’m the magnificent Sans!” The blue bur of himself introduced himself and the gangly carrot before asking. “Who are you?” 

“Sans the skeleton, well one Sans of the many Universes.” Smirking Sans held out his hand whoopie cushion expertly hidden only for the carrot to offer a fist to bum. 

"So you are another one of my bro? Cool. Guess we need some nicknames then." The carrot said in a slow drawl.

“What about um… Blue and Stretch?” Both brothers nodded in agreement to the new names. Once their introductions were over and nick names decided Sans made it clear on his goal of the trip.

“You’re fixing our machine?” the tall carrot dubbed Stretch asked from his chair.

Nodding from the couch Sans continued. “Not just yours, but as many as I can get to. I’m starting small and giving out my blueprint copies as I go. I’ve already fixed the UnderFell’s machine. Your universe is my second one.”

“Wowie! That’s so cool! So, you think you can fix ours too?” The blue ball of energy asked from beside him on the couch.

“Of course. Once it is fixed you can come over to our universe and see the surface.”

A small gasp came from Stretch and his hands fisted the bottom of his hoodie. “You’re on the surface?”

Sans chuckled rubbing the back of his neck “Yeah, finally. It took a long time, but the kid is pretty nice once you get to know them.”

“Wow.” Both brothers said in awe at the concept. “I never thought it was possible! And we can come visit you anytime?” Blue seemed hesitant to ask even after Sans had given them the open invitation.

“Yup. Anytime. If I’m not home, I’m sure Pap would love to show you around.”

Giving a happy shout, Blue usured Sans to the basement door. “Let’s fix the machine then!”

Grinning Sans patted Blue’s shoulder. “Glad to know I have someone to help me get this fixed.”

Frowning Blue shook his head. “Sorry I’m not good at science stuff like Pappy, oh I mean Stretch is. Brother do you want me to get your-”

“Nah, I’m sure Sans can figure it out. This isn’t his first time after all. You can hand him things if you want to help. I’m sure he wants company. I’m gonna go have a smoke.” Stretch cut off his brother slowly standing and dragging his feet to the door.

“Oh… Okay brother, be careful!” Blue called before turning back to Sans. “He isn’t really comfortable around new people. Just give him some time.”

It wasn’t long before Sans had the machine running and was waving away his counter parts. They sure were strange. He had never seen his brother smoke before or be as lazy as Stretch was. 

  
  


It was a week later that each set of brothers got a phone call from Sans and Papyrus for an invitation to a cookout the next day. This would be their first official get together since the Official Sans had begun fixing Universes machines. Along with the invitation to see their surface home, which none of the others had experienced yet. Sans and Papyrus owned a decently sized house a bit away from Ebbot. They made sure that they had a large yard and a small wooded area behind their house. Starting the call with the UnderFell brothers Sans eagerly waited for them to pick up.

Edge was preparing his favorite lasagna recipe pleased with the surface ingredients Papyrus of the 'classic' dimension had given him. "This is bound to be my best batch yet."

"Don't know what you're talking about, every one of them is the best you've done." Red said boredly laying on the couch when the phone began to ring. "Yo, answer that."

"Sans! I'm busy! You get it!" Edge snapped.

Red growled and used magic to bring the phone over "Yellow."

Chuckling Sans grinned "Hey Red, what ya up to?"

"Laying on the couch doing nothing like the king I am. How are you Sans?" He asked, looking at his claws.

"Tell Sans to tell his brother thanks for the ingredients!" Edge called from the kitchen.

"Doing good. Me and Pap are inviting everyone over for a cookout tomorrow. All the Universes I've fixed machines for. So you guys, UnderSwap, and SwapFell. It'll be fun. You guys coming? Pap's excited." Sans rambled, relaxing into the couch. It was nice talking to his edgier copy.

"Yeah sure, we ain't got nothing going on tomorrow and Edgy would love to show off his lasagna." Red said.

"What are you volunteering me for?!" Edge yelled.

"Cookout tomorrow at the classics!" Red yelled back. "Yeah we'll be there."

Papyrus clapped smooshing close. "I'm so excited! Tell Edge that he is welcome to bring whatever he wishes!"

Chuckling Sans grinned, "Yeah Pap's gonna grill up some burgers too. Gonna be a fun party. I'll save you a seat."

"I love me some burgers." Red agreed, mouth salivating at the thought. "We'll see ya." He said and hung up.

Grinning Sans dialed the next group calling the UnderSwap brothers. 

Blue picked up on the second ring. “Hello?”

“Hey Blue, it’s Sans and Pap. We are having a cookout tomorrow and inviting all of the Universes I’ve fixed the machines for. You want to come?” Sans asked.

“Oh yes, other Sans, the Great Papyrus will be cooking on the grill and will have puzzles to solve at this great party!”

Blinking Blue gasped “Oh yes! I’ll go tell Papy right now!” Dropping the phone he ran up the stairs “Papy! Papy!”

Chuckling at his copy's antics, Sans hung up. 

Groaning and scrubbing his sockets, Stretch looked over as Blue burst into his room. “What? Where’s the fire?”

“Oh silly brother, there isn’t any fire. But there is a cookout tomorrow! Sans invited us to come to his surface house! Aren’t you excited?! I can’t wait to see the surface!”

“Heh, sure it will  _ look  _ great.” Stretch chuckled sitting up in his bed.

“Papy! That was a horrible pun! What have I told you about blind jokes?”

“You don’t  _ see _ the humor in them?” Stretch asked a grin growing on his skull.

Huffling and stomping his foot Blue pouted. “They aren’t funny! And I’m definitely not smiling. Not at all.”

Laughing Stretch fell back onto the bed. “So, did he invite the others too or just us?”

“He said everyone he fixed the machines for. I don’t know how many he’s fixed past ours.” Blue said sitting next to his brother. “Papy, why do you not want me to tell Sans about your condition.”

Rolling on to his side away from Blue with a small huff. “I don’t want them to pity me… You know that. I… I’ll tell them, I promise, just let me keep my secrets for a bit longer. Sans told you that the first group wasn’t very nice. I don’t want them to take advantage of us. Let’s just meet them and then we can see… Snirk heheheheheh.”

“Papy!” Huffing Blue shook his head. “I don’t agree with you, but I’ll let you tell them when you are ready. Just stay close… Please be careful brother. I don’t want you getting lost by wandering away on the surface. I heard it is huge. I would never be able to find you if you wandered off..”

Nodding Stretch leaned up clanking Blue’s socket instead of his forehead. “Promise I won’t wander off. I’ll probably just stay in one spot like I normally do. You know I'm a lazybones.”

Dialing the final group of brothers from SwapFell. Sans waited patiently for them to pick up while his brother gave a small dance of excitement.

“Hello?” A timid and quiet voice answered the phone, shouting in the background could be heard, but nothing distinguished. “Can I help you?”

Sans gave a small smile. "Hey buddy, It's Sans. I wanted to invite you to a cookout we are having tomorrow. It's at mine and Pap's surface home."

"Black too?" Mutt's quiet voice asked, the shifting of bone on the receiver making a scraping sound over the line. The yelling paused before resuming closer.

Chuckling softly Sans smiled. "Yeah, Black too. I'm inviting the other guys who I fixed machines for, I told you a bit about them. Pap's excited to meet your bro, he wants to have a cooking night sometime. That sound good to you guys?"

Papyrus chirped next to the phone. "Oh yes! Sans told me he is an excellent cook! I would love for him to come over and have a cooking night! We can watch anime too!"

“I will ask for you. Please give me a moment.” There was only incessant yelling until even that stopped, then a new voice came on the phone.

“Sans, correct? Mutt says that you and your brother wish to experience my magnificent tamollies. Is this correct?” There was a challenge in his voice, as if to dare anyone to say his signature dish was anything but perfection.

Papyrus yanked the phone away from Sans giving a happy noise. "Black! Yes, I would love to eat your magnificent tamollies only if you try my AMAZING spaghetti!"

“It is a deal then.” Away from the phone, just before disconnecting, Black could be heard ordering his brother, “Mutt, make yourself useful and pack my supplies. Try to make yourself presentable too. We leave first thing in the morning. I refuse to be late.”

Ducking his head, Mutt nodded and assured Black he would do as he was bid. “Yes Lord. I’ll get everything prepared. He was quick to move into their kitchen and wash up anything that hadn’t been taken care of prior to the call, as he had been in the middle of cleaning up after a meal. He could hear Black pacing above in his room and smiled to himself. He was probably trying to figure out what would be the best outfit for the party. Such a worrywart. 

Looking through his closet, Black hissed in displeasure. A cookout! Such a friendly gathering was below his standards, but Sans had requested their presence and after all he had done for them, they were indebted, therefore obligated to show up. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the scientist, but really, couldn’t he have more class?

Knocking at his brother’s door, Mutt asked entrance and only entered once permission was granted. “Your cooking bag has been packed and all the ingredients are set out. The items in the refrigerator are also prepped for you. I will be selecting an outfit now, unless you have a preference for me?” He stared at his feet, gripping his hands uncertainly.

Black waved him off without so much as a thank you as he studied what he had in his own wardrobe.

Going back to his room, Mutt opened his dresser and pulled out his personal stash of clothes that he kept hidden from his brother. For once he had clothes suited to their outing that his meticulous brother didn’t. He just hoped he didn’t get a beating for upstaging him.

Sans smiled, taking back his phone as Papyrus clapped happily. "Well we should get the house cleaned up. We are going to have guests soon."

"Oh brother, you are going to help me clean?" Papyrus asked, shocked.

"Nah, I'll watch the couch. Gotta make sure it's comfortable." Sans smirked.

Raising his hands with a huff, Papyrus stomped away. "As usual brother! At least get all the trash from between the cushions!"


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale, Underswap, Underfell, and Swapfell/Fellswap(it is a cross between the two) all join in for a cookout/party on the Surface in Undertale's universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TempestJewel is writing Underfell  
> StormyFictioners is writing Undertale and Underswap  
> Revharem is writing Swapfell/Fellswap

Pacing happily as he waited for guests to show up, Papyrus dusted the already twice dusted knick knacks around the room.

"Pap calm down. Everything's clean and ready ya just have to grill the burgers when everyone gets here." Sans commented from the couch.

"I know! I just want everything to look good for our counterparts. This is their first time to our house, let alone the surface! I want everything perfect!"

Smiling at his brother's excitement Sans chuckled. "They will love it, don't worry. You aren't called the great Papyrus for nothing."

Nodding Papyrus beamed. "You are right brother! Everything will be fine."

Soon enough there was a knock on the door.

Blue held onto Stretch's hand tight guiding him up the stairs. He hardly looked at the bright surface around him instead he focused on getting Stretch safely inside. "Watch your step brother. Please don't drag your feet, you're going to trip over something. One more step. There!" Knocking on the door he waited.

Papyrus flung open the door barely missing Stretch's skull with the swing. "Hello! It is amazing to finally meet you! SANS, our guests are here! Come in come in." Papyrus ushered them inside.

Sans waved from the couch. "Sup Blue and Stretch. You wanna sit down?"

"Could we possibly sit outside?" Blue asked hesitantly.

Gasping Papyrus nodded. "Of course! We can go out there now! I'll start grilling. Sans get the burgers!" Leading them outside to the small patio with a large yard going into the woods. 

"Wowie! It's so beautiful!" Blue gushed turning to Stretch. "Papy, you want to go sit under that shade tree?"

"Yeah, bro. You pick the best spots." Smiling down at Blue he allowed himself to be led over to the tree. The slight breeze felt wonderful. And his hoodie was warmed from the sun shining down. It felt like a warm blanket surrounding him. Plopping down, he leaned back against the tree looking up to where the branches and leaves would be. 

"Papy you see those big leaves? They look kinda like a frog's feet don't they? Big pretty greens and yellows. Nothing like the pine trees of Snowdin." Blue rambled trying to explain the surroundings to his brother without being obvious about it. 

"Yeah. You see any pretty colorful ones on the ground?" Stretch asked instantly, finding a leaf shoved into his hand. Feeling the leaf he hummed. "You picked a good one bro." In a flash it went into his storage to be examined further later.

Soon Sans was walking back inside to wait for their next set of guests to arrive.

Edge straightened his uniform once more; he had insisted on looking his best after all. The lasagna and breadsticks were ready, he'd blown their month’s food budget for this making sure they would make the best impression. He'd pick up some extra patrols to ensure they had food for sure later.

Red was polishing his teeth on Boss's strict orders "I don't know why you are so set on impressing them, it isn't like they're better than us."

"You wouldn't understand it Sans." Edge huffed "Fire up your machine and let us go." He said holding his stuff after straightening his collar again.

Red did as told and took them to the original world.

Edge opened his eyes in a basement. He knew they had to go out the door to see the sky. He would be lying if he said he didn't speed walk to the stairs and up them, desperate to see the sun he'd heard of in stories and songs.

Red chuckled a little to himself. It was nice seeing his brother so eager for something and followed him. He didn't expect the sun to be something so great.

Edge opened the door and gasped a little as light flooded over them. He was stunned looking over the exposed back yard. He stepped out in utter awe as he looked up at the big blue sky and yellow star… There truly was no ceiling… He nearly dropped the food and completely forgot his plan of making a good impression.

Red was in a similar state of shock as he stepped out "That's .. That's the sky?" He said in wonder. 

Peeking up from the grill Papyrus beamed. “Hello! You must be Edge and Red!” Walking over he gazed up to the sky with them. “It’s beautiful isn’t it? I still can’t get over how stunning the world is up here.” Clapping his hands Papyrus looked back at them. “You want to join us? We have some chairs and a lovely oak tree to sit under!”

Blue waved from under the tree with Stretch. “It’s really nice today.” Turning back to Stretch he whispered descriptions of the new guests. “I think these two were the first group. Sans said they were edgier. The Papyrus is wearing a battle body like the one I wear for training. The Sans has a big fluffy jacket and a spiked collar. They have a lot of scars.”

Nodding along Stretch asked “And they were just standing there looking at the sky?”

“Well it is something really beautiful and shocking to finally see.”

“Sans! The UnderFell brothers have arrived!” Papyrus called, causing Sans to come outside with a ketchup bottle and plopping onto the picnic table bench. “Sup Red.”

Edge snapped out of it at the voice and blushed bright red before coughing into a fist. "Oh yes it's very blinding." He said and walked to the table after retrieving his dropped food to set it down, utterly embarrassed they must think him a fool or something!

Red was less concerned and ashamed of his display, he was living the dream nearly every monster had seeing the surface! He walked over "Yeah it really is something." He said, the sun sparkling on his tooth. "I'll take a seat with Sans." He said, going over. "Lazybones scoot." He said as he sat beside him. "Thanks for doing this for us. For my bro." He muttered so no one would hear them.

Grinning Sans slid the mustard to him “Of course, us Sanses gotta stick together. Glad you guys could make it. Edge bring his lasagna? His cooking is almost as good as Pap’s.” Sans would gladly take burnt pasta over any meal, but Edge could be an actual cook.

"He did, he's been cooking up a storm since you guys sent us those surface ingredients." Red said, smiling a little, accepting the mustard and taking a sip.

Beaming Papyrus showed Edge what he was grilling. “If you want to take some burgers or ingredients home with you, I can make you a box to take back. Sans said you enjoyed my care package. I’m so glad! When he told me about meeting our copies from a separate universe I just couldn’t wait to make you my new bestest friend!”

Edge looked at the burgers with fascination; they didn't look different from magic based burgers but they smelled so much better. He looked at his counterpart, "Yes I'll accept, just to learn how to cook it." It was a blessing not that he'd admit it. "My world doesn't do friends, but I appreciate your sentiment."

“Well I’ll take that as a challenge. Nyeheheheh! I’m going to be the bestest best friend you’ve ever had!” Papyrus announced striking a pose. 

Giving a concerned look Sans shook his head, “Pap, don’t push them. Cookout then maybe sleepover. Gotta work slowly they aren’t Undyne.”

“You are right brother! I will slowly become your bestest friend so as to not rush you into friendship.”

Laughing from the treat Stretch leaned into his own brother. “Oh stars he is such a sweetheart.”

Red chuckled "They're going to get along great." Red said "Bro just likes to be cautious since his last friend nearly took out his eye." he snorted. 

Edge snorted, "We'll see." he said and watched him flip a burger "I want to do that. Can I try it?"

Nodding Papyrus handed over the spatula. “Just pick one you think is brown and crispy enough and flip it.”

Edge inspected them and flipped one that looked fitting gasping when it fell in half and fell into the fire "what?! I did it exactly like you! That was a perfectly good burger!" He hated how he had wasted it dammit he'd screwed up again!

Shaking his head Papyrus patted Edge’s shoulder. “Don’t worry they do that sometimes.” Taking some tongs he fished it out of the coals and tossed it into a bush, the russling showing a hidden white dog waking up from a nap. The small dog ate it happily going to their feet to beg for more. “No, no. You have had plenty today. Now Edge let’s try again! Try to get firmly under the patty and flip it sideways. It might be easier to get the hang of it.”

Edge was surprised he wasn't upset and watched the little dog with distaste. "You have a dog?" His Doomfanger would be displeased, she hated dogs. He practiced what Pap said and got it this time "Ha! I am master of this burger!"

Papyrus shrugged “Not really, but he won’t leave so I can’t just starve him. I think Sans sneaks him food at night and that is why he stays. When he isn’t after my bone attacks he’s a pretty good dog.”

“My Doomfanger is a well behaved princess." Edge said proudly.

Chuckling Stretch piped up “Think my rock has both your pets beat. He’s quiet, no messes to clean up, great listener, and only eats star shaped sprinkles.”

####  Black was displeased. It didn’t take a genius to realize that Mutt had messed up again and the small boney stormcloud bustling around the house grumbling was due to his mistake. Of course keeping ragged clothes in his house was a rather beatable offense and he had been beaten, but now Black had to figure out what Mutt _should_ wear and they were supposed to leave half an hour ago!

Sitting on the couch, properly out of the way and chastised, Mutt watched his elder brother pace and tried not to pick at his knuckles, a retained bad habit. He didn’t try to convince his brother the clothes were fine, that wouldn’t end well. Black was the captain of fashion and nothing could or would change his mind on that.

Throwing his hands up, Black snarled at the walls before turning on Mutt. “Fine, wear those rags, but let me be clear. Any shame you bring upon yourself is your own fault. Our lateness is on you too! Now go start up the machine and get my things.” Turning away to a nearby mirror, he worked on clearing out creases and picking off bits of lint that had accumulated during his pacing. He had to look impeccable for the surface and Sans had not looked like he had come from any sort of battle, so his battle body shouldn’t be needed here either. A nice red suit with black accents was perfect for the occasion. Not those ratty jeans and loose t-shirt his brother somehow smuggled into their home.

In ten minutes, Mutt was back and they entered the machine after some more berating on Black’s part, exiting into a rough concrete room. Voices could be heard off the one side and light shined in through the high perched windows. Striding forth, Black took a set of stairs that ended in heavy metal doors and pushed his way out, quick to dust the dirt off once they were open and to shade his now blinded sight.

“Everything alright, mi’lord?” Mutt asked from behind him, uncertain as to why he stopped.

Papyrus perked up at hearing the basement doors open and two skeletons emerge. “You’re here! We were worried you got lost or were in trouble. I almost sent Sans to check on you.” Papyrus rambled walking over to them and checking them over. “You are dressed so fancy too! I wish I wore my suit.”

Grinning Sans walked over looking up to Mutt. “Hey, you wanna sit the goods down on the table?”

Looking over to his brother for confirmation that he could, Black nodded and waved him off so he could talk with Papyrus, an obviously much more refined skeleton who was having his inner stylist suppressed. 

“Sounds good.” He followed Sans over to the table, checking over Red and smiling at their matching gold teeth. “Nice gold.” He remarked and slowly took in the rest of the area, trying to not get overwhelmed and make sure he kept an ear out for his brother should he be needed.

Red grinned “Thanks chief and I just gotta say that outfit fits your brother perfect. You got a tailor in your world or do you make them yourself?" Red asked Mutt, his brother would love a suit like that.

“Black is actually a top of the line tailor in his free time between working in the guard.” Mutt admitted, looking down and blushing a vibrant russet.

"Ah dang with those fingers you look like someone who could spin a thread but I guess you're lazy like us Sanses aren't ya? Cool, welcome to the club." He said, raising his hand for a fist bump.

Sans gave an impressed whistle. “Wow he sure is talented. Welcome to the lazybones club. Woo woo!”

Shaking his head, but unable to keep his worried frown from turning up, Mutt met their fist bump with his own. “I don’t have time to be lazy, but I sure would be if I had half a second to do so. He keeps my leash short, but I don’t mind. Makes me useful to someone at least.”

Nodding in agreement Sans frowned. “I get ya. They are too good for us.”

“What kind of suit do you have, Mr. Papyrus?” Black inquired, gesturing for him to lead the way to wherever they might be cooking at the moment.

Walking over to the grill where Edge was left in charge Papyrus nodded. “Oh yes! Since moving to the surface I’ve gotten a few fancy looking suits. My favorite is my orange one!”

Prancing over Blue peeked up from behind both of the taller skeletons. “Papy got me a suit! It’s blue like my scarf.”

Edge grit his teeth a moment "Suits are impractical and cumbersome. My battle body is all the presentation I need." He said, sticking his nose in the air. They couldn't afford such a luxury and he refused to admit as such.

Papyrus nodded. “Your battle body is really cool! Sans helped me make mine.”

“Nonsense.” Black scolded the tall edgy skeleton flipping burgers. “Every monster should have at least one suit. They are required for proper social engagements and show a level of respect, both in the wearer and the one whos home it is being worn to.

"Really? I'll have to invest in one then if it is a custom in your universes." Edge said idly. Dammit something else he needed to add to the budget to keep up with the others, he refused to be inadequate.

“I’ll do it for you. Making clothes that fit our frames is such work and I’ve yet to meet another monster who understands the whole lack-of-flesh idea. In return, you must show me just how you are doing that with those meat patties!” Black offered and demanded, watching as the burgers flipped and sizzled over the grill. “I should also add my specialty on the side too.” He started pulling out of their cooler bag wrapped items and cutlery.

Edge hummed "I suppose that would work. I accept your trade. I'll even show you how to make my famous lasagna!" He agreed and showed him how to flip the burger even though he himself only learned a bit ago. "What did you bring?" He asked looking at the odd, leaf wrapped food

“Tamales! I have the best recipe out there on these things. Nobody can beat me on this front.” Black puffed up his chest as he lovingly patted the small packages. As he watched the burgers flip, he couldn’t help being slightly affronted by the amount of grease that poured off them, but kept it to himself out of respect for their hosts.

"I can't wait to try them. Burgers aren't usually my favorite but these smell better than those of my world even if they are greasy." Edge said, but at least the grease was falling off and not sitting on them.

“Nor I, your lasagna. It looks amazing. How many layers did you put in that thing?” Black wasn’t one to be daunted, but that was a deep pan. He also took note of his fellow cook’s disdain for the grease and was pleased to not be the only one put off by it.

Stretch fumbled a bit with his lighter before lighting his cigarette leaning back against the tree and listening to everyone talk to each other. It was nice. The sun and the breeze made him never want to leave. 

Mutt looked curiously over to the other tall, laid-back skeleton in the shade having a smoke and sighed wistfully. Black had banned him from smoking when he couldn’t get the smell out of the wash and it ended up permeating into his suits.

Creeping up to the tall copy of his brother Blue tugged on his jacket sleeve. “Hello... Do you want to go smoke with Papy? He’ll share if you are worried.”

Looking down at the childish looking copy of his brother, Mutt shook his head and gave a small smile. “No, I’m fine. Black doesn’t like me smoking and he’d throw a tantrum if I did. Don’t tell him I said that. Might go talk to him though. He seems a bit lonely.”

“He’s a bit shy…” Blue offered before joining the others around the grill.

Humming to himself and glancing over the table, Mutt grabbed a small bottle of Tabasco sauce and excused himself, easily hiding the small bottle in his hand from his brother who was distracted by the new cooking and food ideas.

Hearing footsteps, Stretch blew a smoke ring and looked up at the new person. “Sup. Didn’t catch your name.”

“Din’ catch yours either.” Mutt countered, cutting the circle into two circles before sitting beside his new buddy. “I’m Mutt.”

“Stretch.” He held out a fist to pound. This helped in him not having to guess where the other was, it made them come to him.

Gently bumping the proffered fist, Mutt chuffed. “Want some sauce? I’m not allowed to smoke, but this I can sneak at least.”

Blinking Stretch tilted his head “Sauce? I’m more of a honey type of guy. I like it sweet.”

“Ah, I’m more of a spice guy.” Mutt admitted, leaning back and closing his eyes, watching the sun play on the back of his sockets.

“It’s nice here isn’t it? I don’t think I’ve ever been this relaxed.” Stretch settled back against the tree hearing Mutt do the same. 

Mutt hummed before a shrill voice demanded his presence. “Looks like I gotta go. Bro doesn’t like to be kept waiting. Maybe we could hang sometime.”

Nodding his response was drowned out by Papyrus.

“COME EAT! We have plenty of food if we want seconds or leftovers.” Papyrus announced holding out plates for everyone. 

Pausing mid-rise, Mutt looked back down at Stretch, who hadn’t moved. “You coming dude? Trust me when I say you don’t wanna miss out on my bro’s tamales. They are something else.”

Stretch shook his head, “Nah, Blue will bring me a plate.”

Instantly the blue blur pranced over. “Papy you want me to bring you a plate like usual?” 

Stretch nodded, “Sounds good bro.”

Mutt stood speechless as he watched them interact. They interacted so perfectly and predicted the other’s actions flawlessly. It was amazing! Black’s harsh call reminded him he had his own brother to tend to though and he rushed off to see what needed to be done.

“Took you long enough.” Black growled. “I’ll get us a place to sit, you get our plates. Don’t think I didn’t notice you sneak that horrible sauce either.” He stomped away, muttering as Mutt wilted but did as he was told.

Blue patted Mutt's arm. "Come on, I'll help you get a little bit of everything. That's what Papy wants anyway."

Glancing at the small comforting hand of the friendly skeleton, Mutt offered him a half smile and nodded. “I’d like that.” He found tongs quickly and dolled out hotdogs and burgers to both his and his compainion’s plates, adding cheese to his brother’s burger and his own ‘dog. Moving on, he was surprised to find lasagna on the side of the grill heating in a large dish, but helped himself before moving onto his brother’s creations. “So, what’s your world like… I never caught your name?”

"OH! My name's Blue! Stretch is my brother. I guess our Universe is friendly?" Blue offered. "Oh Sans says it's swapped from his. Which I guess Papy is a lot like Sans."

Nodding, interested, Mut glanced over at his brother who seemed interested in something else at the moment, allowed himself to engage a bit more in the conversation. “Our place isn’t so posh, but we are kinda similar in that Black takes more after Papyrus in his energy and enthusiasm if you get him on the right topic I suppose. I’d rather take a nap anyday, but stuff needs to be done.”

"Oh Papy takes naps all the time! He's such a lazybones. I don't mind though. He goes with me to my traps sometimes. I'm just happy he gets out of bed most days." Blue smiled not caring that his brother was lazy.

Shaking his head, Mutt laughed out right. “That would nev-” his words were cut off by Black’s call, and he nearly dropped their food in surprise.

“Get over here and stop bothering that upstanding monster. He doesn’t want to hear your crass jokes.” He glared at his brother, certain that nothing good could be coming from him if he was laughing like that. 

“Yes, Lord. I’m on my way. See you later Blue?” Not waiting for an answer, he rushed off to deliver the food, much like a kicked puppy back to their master for soothing for being bad.

Edge made his plate watching them all interact. He had guessed easy enough that Black was similar to himself in many ways but he kept a tighter leash on his brother. Which was fine, it’s a dangerous world after all. If he wasn't so sure Red could handle himself he'd be the same. Their human had opened his eyes to how his cruelty had affected his brother, but Sans warned him that not all places had a Frisk or Chara yet so he didn't bother telling them. "Sans- no not you, Red! Come get your lunch!" He ordered.

Red popped his head up from where he had started dozing in the sun, it made a perfect nap enabler. "Yeah, yeah, I'm starved." he said getting up and getting a little of everything. He picked up a tamale and raised a brow "How do you eat this?" 

"I think you just bite it?" Edge speculated but the corn wrapping looked very unappealing.

Hearing speculation on his masterpieces, Black piped up. “You remove that outside, coarse layer and then eat the inside. It is soft and creamy!” He proceeded to demonstrate on his own, removing several layers of corn husk that had burned during the cooking process until he was left with a soft, shell-like husk that had cooked to the consistency of a noodle, then cut it up and took a bite.

Mutt waited until Black had tried everything before being allowed to eat any of his own food, and then, much to Black’s distaste, added barbeque sauce to his tamales and tabasco to his burger. It was available and he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity, though he knew he would pay later.

Sans blinked awake when Papyrus poked him passing a plate to him. "Oh thanks bro."

Stretch smiled when Blue sat down next to him with their plates. "You can go hang out with them if you want. Mutt is good to talk to." 

“I’m fine sitting with you Papy.” Blue smiled, peeling off the husk for his brother.

Edge watched the demonstration "That's a brilliant use of resources!" He praised and unwrapped the tamale and tried it, "Hmm this is delicious." he agreed.

"Not as good as your lasagna bro," Red said, eating his food, "but very neat." he agreed on that. 

Sans half heartedly tried the tamales but forewent taking the husk off. Crunching husk and all Sans shrugged. "It's okay.”

"Dude that's righteous." Red teased his counterpart eating the corn husk too. Two idiots in a pod.

Black looked absolutely horrified at the level of laziness exhibited and balked, rounding on Mutt before he could try it. “Don’t even think of trying that. You are already in enough trouble.” He hissed, one eyelight disappearing as the other grew and glowed dangerously.

“Understood, mi’lord.” Mutt kept his head down, and did a sort of sitting bow of obedience, soothing Black and evening out the situation before it got out of hand. His brother was pricklier than normal today, but it was probably just because of so many rapid and extreme changes that put him out of his element.

Red frowned "Wow, you act a lot like boss used to, got a stick up your ass?"

Edge nearly choked on his tamale "SANS!" he chastised "That is rude. It is none of our business how they conduct their relationship!"

Red flinched at the initial yell but straightened his spine. "I was just commenting boss, if I was insulting I'd say different stuff." He tucked his head. "Jeez."

Sans giggled at their antics. "Wow…"

Black was completely flabbergasted and stared at Red in disbelief.

Mutt, for his part, couldn’t help snorting with derision before catching himself and curling himself small as he watched his brother, waiting for the explosion that was sure to come from such a remark.

“You d-a-r-e.” Black stood up, food forgotten and his magic gathering in a threatening manner as he glared across the table at Red.

"Na uh. No fighting here." Papyrus said, putting a hand on Black's shoulder pushing him back into his seat. "We are having a nice meal together."

Sans's sockets went black threatening Black to defy Papyrus's wishes.

Still glaring at Red, Black dismissed his magic.

Mutt slowly uncurled, not believing what he was seeing. Black didn’t back down for anybody until they were dust or dang near it. Looking up at Papyrus and over at Sans, he shivered. What kind of power did these two have that they could order his brother around like that? Maybe it was good he was just a pet.

Edge had sensed the threat and had stepped in front of his brother. He didn't care if his Sans had started it, he was not letting that guy fight his one HP brother. He stopped when Papyrus interfered and let Black back down before he, himself untensed.

He did a half bow at Black "Forgive my brother, he is a bit too crass. I appreciate your restraint." He was humiliated and nothing could make this lunch worse.

Red was shocked at his brother, he hadn't pulled that stunt since they were practically babybones! He felt a tad bit guilty for making him do that, he knew it hurt his pride. But he could have taken that shortstack in a fight! He didn't need his baby brother defending him! "Edge I don't need-"

"Silence Sans, you go sit down and I don't want you causing anymore trouble." He said sharply.

Red felt a tightening of his collar and nodded "Yeah, okay Boss." He went and sat down with his food next to Stretch. He would probably be easier company.

Perking up at their new companion Stretch turned to Red. “Sup. You come join us Swap boys? I heard the little spat.”

Blue nodded peaking around Stretch to see Red. “Yeah, it looked intense. Papy and I aren’t much for confrontation.”

Smirking, Black nodded at Edge and completely relaxed as well, resuming eating and tapping the side of Mutt’s plate. “Eat boy.”

Mutt did as he was told, keeping his head down and not saying a word.

Crossing his arms Papyrus frowned. “Black I believe you need to apologize too. You ought to know that our brothers are pun masters and make crude jokes. There is no reason to threaten Red. As far as you know he could have one HP like Sans! They are very delicate.” Papyrus chided. 

“I apologize to you, Papyrus, for causing such a commotion at your own home, but as for Red,” He looked disdainfully across at the other, “I have nothing more to say. I have taken measures to remove such crass and disgusting behavior from my own brother and he is better for it. Puns and crude jokes have no place in proper society.”

Through their discussions, Mutt kept his head down and quietly ate his food, enjoying the sauces he had been able to add and praying that things stayed civil until he could finish at least.

Gasping Papyrus clutched his chest bright orange tears peeking at his sockets. “How could you say that! That-that! That is so mean!” Sniffling Papyrus scrubbed at his sockets walking into the house and slamming the door shut behind him. Not having Sans to make puns and laze around and be there for him was a horrible thought. 

Growling Sans’s eye lights disappeared. “You made Pap cry...”

Black shrugged, long since used to and past seeing tears. Mutt had learned long ago that they did nothing and so had stopped trying to use them. He had no time for such trivial weaknesses. “A life lesson is never easy to learn. He will be stronger once he accepts it.” He continued eating, unperturbed by Sans’s threatening stare as he cut the hotdog and bun into bite size pieces, against the idea of using his fingers to handle food.

Standing on the bench Sans grabbed Black’s tie yanking him up and close, the sound of a blaster forming behind him. “Ya made Pap cry...”

“And you think trying to murder me in your backyard won’t do the same?” The self-righteous smirk never left Black’s face, even as he snapped his fingers for Mutt to attend to him.

Instantly, his brother was up and several Blasters surrounded the one Sans had summoned, as well as the house and the picnic party. Mutt still kept his eyes downcast though.

“We don’t come from some coddled place,  _ Sans _ . Will you truly try to match us in a fight?” The smaller, suited skeleton goaded.

Narrowing his sockets Sans growled before flicking Black between the sockets and teleporting into the house to comfort his brother. “That asshole.”

“Mutt, I believe our welcome has ended. Gather my things. We are going home. Don’t even try to sneak any of that disgusting sauce either. I will be checking when we cross through.” Pushing away from the table, Black didn’t make any move to help as his brother rushed to gather everything, leaving the food. They could make more and it would be insulting to take it. He also removed several bottles of pilfered barbeque and tabasco from his deep pockets.

Rushing over Blue looked up to Mutt sadly “Wait you guys are already leaving? But-but we didn’t get to talk about our next get together! Will-will you come over to our place? Papy likes talking to you. Please!” Peeking over to Black and giving him puppy dog eyes Blue pleaded. “Please come over! We can do puzzles or watch anime. Oh! You can have any of my fabrics!”

“Mutt. Heel boy. Now.” Black demanded before descending into the basement.

“I don’t know how you guys can zero in on universes, but if he isn’t home, feel free to stop by. I can’t go far from home, but I enjoyed meeting you.” Mutt whispered fast and quiet before he rushed off after his brother, throwing worried looks at Sans and Papyrus’s house. It would be too easy for Black to turn off their machine if he was really angry and Mutt didn’t want to lose the little bit of kindness he had found.

Edge watched the breakdown of the entire party and was mortified this was all their fault. They had started it and now things had fallen apart. His soul beat with rage and anxiety in his chest but he stuffed it down. This was fine, this wouldn't last forever. He doubted anyone even remembered it was their fault at the moment with Black hurting the original’s feelings. All he knew was vengeance would be a strong motivator and he had a feeling it wouldn’t be directed at him or his brother.

On the other hand he was bothered by Black's handling of his brother. He could see that under that beaten dog exterior that Mutt was exactly like Stretch, Red, and Classic. Which meant that he was the elder brother, he was the stronger brother as much as he hated admitting that. He let Black dominate him for reasons that were beyond him. And that's why Edge didn't want to interfere, he didn't know their story. But seeing him treat Mutt so terribly made him realize why Frisk constantly gave him 'friendship' lessons. Edge would never admit he was thankful Red wasn't so depressed all the time and he didn't feel like shit all the time himself. Maybe Black didn't have someone to teach him that suffocating his brother was in fact not the best idea. But he would investigate further before making any judgments he wasn't one to run into trouble like Red.

Frowning Blue went back to his spot next to Stretch and Red.

Red chuckled awkwardly "Well for a first get together that was probably the best I've seen, no one died!" He joked.

Stretch shook his head “That is a horrible standard to keep parties at.”

Papyrus soon walked out holding Sans’s hand in one hand and a pie in the other. Blinking he frowned “They left already. I-I didn’t get to apologize...”

Blue ran over “Oh Papy, it’s okay. Maybe you can send them something and ask them to come over again as a redo. It did get a bit heated.”

Stretch sat under the tree and set up another cigarette to smoke, this was getting a bit too stressful for him and his lack of sight. His brother babbled excitedly with the Papyrus about ideas for puzzles and the need for sleepovers and cooking days.

"Hey Stretch why don't you join us? Pap is cutting up the pie." Sans offered.

Stretch shrugged giving a "Nah, 'm good." Before lighting his new cigarette already feeling the heat lick at his bones. 

At seeing Papyrus deflate Blue instantly try to comfort his new friend. "Don't feel bad! Pappy is a little shy and nervous around new people. Right Pappy?"

Stretch gave a small nod holding up his smoke. "Yup."

Blinking Papyrus nodded slowly "Oh... Well fear not friend Stretch! Take all the time you need to warm up to us. The Great Papyrusis always here to help!" Cutting out a slice of pie Papyrus walked it over gently seating it on Stretch's lap.

"I want some pie." Red said getting up.

Edge snorted "You hate pie." He made them both plates anyway and handed one to Red before looking surprised "Hey what is this?"

Red took his plate surprised too "It looks like fruit! Is this a fruit pie like the ones in the capitol?" He sat with his pie near Stretch and tried it, eyelights flashing into hearts. "This, this is heavenly!"

Edge tried his too. It was the sweetest food he'd ever had in his life, much different than the meat pies Grillby made or the snail ones Toriel made.

Nodding Papyrus beamed, “I’m glad you like it. We got the pears from an orchard not far from here. We have a basket in the kitchen if you want to take some home. I’m trying to grow some strawberry bushes in my garden but I’ve only grown a bush!”

Stretch bit into the pie, moaning loudly at the taste. “This IS heavenly Pap. Give Blue the recipe.” 

Giggling Blue smiled at Papyrus. “He has a bit of a sweet tooth.”

Edge ate his, closing his eyes to savor the flavor. He wondered if someday they could live on the surface too and have such wonderful things but he doubted Fell's surface was so forgiving. Frisk still had nightmares from her life up there, maybe they could live here? It seemed safe enough...

Red ate his quickly "Can I have seconds?" He asked unapologetically, ignoring his brother's sharp look. He wasn't begging for handouts he was just taking what they offered. 

Beaming Papyrus nodded walking over and putting another large slice on his plate. “I have another in the freezer. Do you want to take it home?”

Sans nodded not taking a slice. “Yeah we’ve had pears all week. They are good, but ya get burnt out after a while. Next time we need to pick tomatoes.”

"Fruit is a luxury in our realm. We'd be happy to take it. I bet Frisk and Toriel would love to have a pie from them!" Edge said "We thank you for your generosity, maybe we should get a bush of our spike snowberries and make some wine for you all."

"Ah yeah we haven't made that stuff in forever boss." Red said and was bonked on the head. "Ouch what was that for!"

"You aren't drinking any Sans, you are a total embarrassment when drunk." 

Red grumbled "He's a tight-ass" He whispered to Stretch 

Cackling Stretch almost fell over. “Yeah, Blue don’t like me drinking either. I get stupid and try to walk around on my own.” Blushing at his admittance he clicked his jaw shut. 

Shaking his head Papyrus frowning. “It seems like only me, Edge, and Blue will be drinking it. Since our brothers can’t handle alcohol.”

"Man, same, Edge never lets me wander alone when even buzzed." Red huffed laying back against the tree.

"Red, you have to be lucky every time someone attacks you, to survive they only have to be lucky once!" Edge crossed his arms "Do not make fun of me worrying about your safety."

Smiling Papyrus held his chest. “You two are adorable! I at least can count on Grillby to keep Sans the night if he gets wasted.”

Sighing relieved that his comment was passed over, Stretch leaned back against the tree. “Yeah, Muff will grab me if I wander too far. Drunk and traps don’t mix well I can tell you that.”

"The only reason Grillby let's Red live is because he owes him too much gold." Edge huffed. 

"Hey I've got a huge chunk of my tab paid off!" Red argued blushing. 

"Because I'm making you pay it." Edge huffed and finished his pie. "So what was next on the activity list?"

“We could do puzzles and watch anime?” Papyrus offered. 

“I’ll watch the anime.” Sans piped up wanting to be back on his couch and maybe squeeze in a nap.

“You only want to nap brother.” Papyrus shook his head.

Blue nodded happily to the idea. “I want to do a puzzle!”

"I am up for a puzzle." Edge said, excited to be around more puzzle enthusiasts.

"I'll join the anime group. I gotta defend the couch after all." Red said, also planning on a nap.

Turning to Stretch with a concerned look Blue bit at his fingers. “Um Papy, do you want to stay out here?”

Sighing Stretch shook his head standing up. “No, I’ll nap on the couch with the rest of the lazybones squad.” He understood Blue’s concern. Neither activities were blind friendly. He wouldn’t be able to watch the anime, only listen to it and he wouldn’t be able to help pick out puzzle pieces. With him not wanting to tell quite yet, then he would have to pick and hope no one noticed. 

Nodding Blue walked over latching onto Stretch’s side and walking with him.

Red thought it was cute how close they were, but was a bit envious he and his brother had only reacquainted themselves with hugging he hoped they would get close enough to walk like that.

Edge thought nothing of it and followed them, ready for puzzles.

Making sure Stretch was settled on the couch Blue hopped onto one of the dining chairs as Papyrus laid out a huge puzzle. 

Scattering the pieces to a mountainscape puzzle, Papyrus beamed. “Sans only helps me with my puzzles every once in a while. It’s good to have fellow puzzle enthusiasts.”

"I feel the same." Edge said watching the lazy brother's get comfy. They made quite a cute sight, sort of. He got back to the puzzle and began organizing the corner pieces.

Stretch blinked at the screen not even trying to listen to the anime with how chaotic it sounded. He was already lost and it was still episode one. At least Sans turned on the description narration when they watched it. Slumping he slowly fell asleep leaning against Red’s shoulder.

Snickering Sans looked over to the sleeping skeleton. “Think you got a friend, Red.”

"Yeah I like him. I am glad you found them." He said and yawned. "Now I think it's time we nap too and not wake him." He said, soon passing out, one arm moving around Stretch using his hoodie as a pillow.

Nodding Sans snuggled up to Red’s hoodie falling asleep easily.

It was two hours later when they finally finished the puzzle. Beaming Papyrus put in the last piece. “Wowie! That was a lot of fun!”

“Oh boy! That was a lot more fun to do with friends.” Blue beamed looking over to the couch. “Ooops, looks like all of them are fast asleep."

"Expected. I probably should get my brother home." Edge smiled, mood vastly improved as they completed the large puzzle. It was certainly a rush for him, especially since it wasn't missing pieces. He stood and went over seeing them all tangled together. Stretch and Red mostly. He took a second to assess the taller skeleton. He had such nice features. But he couldn't dwell on that and gently began detangling them to get to Red.

Groaning Stretch clung to Red giving small noises of displeasure at his cuddle buddy was being taken away. “Nooooo….”

Giggling Blue came over to watch. “Stretch is very clingy in his sleep. Red is his now… Sorry.”

"Oh no whatever will I do without a brother." Edge sighed dramatically "Alas fair Red I knew him well!"

Giggling Blue grinned at Edge. “You are so funny Edge!”

Grumbling Stretch blinked his sockets open. “Wha’s goin on?”

“Brother you are holding Red hostage. Edge wants to go home.” Blue explained, helping to pull Stretch’s arms away. 

“Huh? Oh… Sorry Edge...” Stretch looked blankly at the TV to the left of Edge during his sleepy apology.

"There is no problem." Edge promised, thinking he was looking away afraid of him. He didn't want that at all. He reached down and lifted Red. "Today has been mostly successful. I am glad I met you both." He said sticking his hand out to shake.

Stretch gave a tired nod. “Yeah I’m glad-”

Blue nudged Stretch. “Brother shake his hand.”

“Wha? Oh! Sorry Edge I’m more a fan of fist bumps.” Stretch put out his fist in offering, it was again slightly to the left.

Edge's smile tightened a bit but gave him the fist bump. “Of course, is this common in your world?” He asked curiously. He was suspecting Stretch couldn't see out of his right eye it made sense he'd seen similar behavior in the monsters with eye injuries. He also understood how rude it would be to bring up.

Shrugging Stretch grinned. “Is now I guess. I do it all the time. Can’t have people gripping my hand too tight and dusting me, can I? Heh heh heh.” Stretch joked.

Edge's jaw fell open “Wait, that's a possibility?" His brother is not shaking another hand as long as he lives. "I will practice fist bump if it is indeed safer," He declared, holding his brother. "but we must be going. I am sure someone is going to come to our house soon."

Chuckling at Edge’s reaction Stretch nodded. “Tell me how it goes.”

Smiling Blue waved to Papyrus who held his sleeping brother and took Stretch’s hand. “We should go too Papy.”

“Okay, bye Papyrus. I guess we are following you Edgelord… Snirk Hehheheheheh.”

“Papy! That was horrible! Oh watch your step. Don’t drag your feet.” Blue ordered as they made their way back to the basement.

Edge chuckled a little and went to the basement "Good, I hope we meet again soon." He said going through the portal to his world.

Humming Stretch made the last steps. “They aren’t so bad. Though Mutt is my favorite and I think he is yours too.”

“He looks like you Papy. Of course he’s my favorite.” Blue shook his head going through the portal to his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow updates on Twitter @Revharem or Tumblr @ revharem.tumblr.com or look me up on Facebook under Revharem Swiftchange. I post updates when new chapters are released. Feel free to leave a comment on your favorite bois. Comments feed writers.
> 
> -Revy


	3. Swap visit SwapFell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says, the Swap boys drop by the see Mutt, but not everything ends well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for domestic abuse at the end and referenced throughout.

“I expect this place spotless. That means dishes done, floors clear, walls scrubbed, and stairs polished by the time I get home. Do you understand that, you useless mongrel?” Black threatened. It had been two weeks since the get-together gone wrong and Mutt had been obstinate and fighting his chores and general orders since. Black was convinced the others had had a negative impact on his pet brother and did all he could to make sure that he had no time to go visit them by loading him down with chores every day.

“Yes milord. I will be sure to have it all done as you request by your return this evening.” Mutt kept his eyes down, but his distaste and aggression were audible. Ever since he had seen how the other universes, even that Underfell universe, had interacted, he realized that things could and probably should be different. He liked serving his brother, but the constant abuse has only gotten worse, and the chores had increased since then. He was getting sick of it.

Nodding and growling, Black turned, leaving through their front door out into the blizzard that raged outside.

Glaring at the door before shaking himself, rattling his bones, Mutt got to work. He had a lot to do.

Not long after, there was a knock on the door leading to the basement. Blue held onto Stretch's arm making sure he was held steady and in no danger of falling down the stairs. "I'm so excited Papy! You two can talk and I'll finish any chores Mutt has."

"Blue I'm not that lonely… We don't have to do this." Stretch pouted.

"You have been moping around since we left the cookout. Don't lie to me brother." Blue shook his head. 

Hearing the voices and the reverberation of the knock on their cellar door, Mutt readied a simple bone attack, not wanting to raise too much magic and attract his brother’s attention unnecessarily. Pulling open the door fast and quickly jumping back, he only just stopped the attack fractions of an inch from Stretch’s skull. “What are you guys doing here?” He hissed, horrified by the close call, dismissing his magic before the other, who hadn’t even flinched, walked into it and dusted himself.

Blue gasped tugging Stretch closer to his side. “Mutt, you have to be more careful! Papy could have gotten hurt. He only has one HP. He’s delicate.” Blue softly birated. 

Groaning Stretch rubbed his skull. “I’m not delicate, Blue. Hey Mutt, we come at a good time?” Stretch held out his fist to pound.

“How you didn’t flinch is beyond me. Only just missed hitting you.” Breathed a scared Mutt, but after glancing back behind him at the recently closed front door, he grinned. “You came at a perfect time actually.”

Paling Stretch rubbed his arms. “Wha? Oh shit… Um well Blue brought me over cause I’ve apparently been pouting and being lonely. You good to hang?”

Blue nodded “Yup! I’ll finish up any chores you have if you’ll give me a list.” Leaning close Blue whispered to Mutt. “Please, he really needs someone to talk to.”

“I can’t let you do all my work!” Mutt quickly balked, horrified at the idea of handing his work off to visitors. “I can chat while I work. It really isn’t an issue.” He assured.

“Nonsense! Let me help! I want to help. This way you can relax for a bit. You said you don’t ever get to take naps or relax. Plus I love cleaning!” Blue beamed ushuring Mutt and Stretch to the couch. “Let me do this.”

Looking around and remembering his slew of orders, Mutt still insisted, “Well, okay, but I have to do some as well. It wouldn’t be fair to make you do everything. Black wants dishes done, floors cleared, walls scrubbed, and stairs polished by this evening when he gets back from patrols.

Nodding Blue beamed, “I’ll start on the dishes then while you rest for a bit.”

Stretch smiled, turning to Mutt and slinging an arm over the back of the couch. “Yeah, be my couch buddy for a bit.”

“A-alright. I guess so.” Hesitantly he sat at the edge of the cushion of the couch, unused to relaxing. “So, you guys just thought you’d drop by?” The idea was so foreign. “Were you looking for Black?”

Prancing off to work on the dishes Blue put on some tea that he brought as well. Talking through the walls Blue explained. “Nope, we wanted to visit you! We both enjoyed talking with you. If Black was here I would have liked to get to know him better, but mainly Papy wanted to visit you.”

Stretch blushed turning away from Mutt. “I don’t get out much...”

“That makes two of us.” Sympathized Mutt with a timid grin, liking the color on his double’s face.

Smiling Stretch turned back to Mutt. “So, what do you like to do? Um I’m not very good with small talk...”

“Same, again.” Mutt chuckled, ducking his head and rubbing the back, flinching slightly as he passed over a crack that was healing from after the party. “Uh, I could play for yas, if you want? Black says I’m no good, but I enjoy it.” He offered uncertainly.

“What do you play?” Stretch asked curiously. 

“Bass. I have been learning some of the old songs from the surface by sound.” He didn’t move, not sure if they would actually be interested. He rarely got to play since he never had free time.

“Really?! That is awesome. Yeah play some songs. I don’t get to hear live music, only stuff that falls down into the dump. That is so cool that you can play.” Stretch gushed looking to Mutt in awe. Not being able to read music or own any instruments, Stretch would never have the chance to learn how to play even the recorder.

“Give me a sec and I’ll go get it. You can give it a try if you want to.” He was up and teleporting seconds later to his room to unearth his passion from where it lay buried in his closet so Black couldn’t get to it.

Blinking at the offer Stretch blushed. He had a strong desire to try the bass, but also knowing that he would fail at it.

The couch dipped as Mutt reappeared with the instrument in hand, already tuning it, going from one chord to the next and back until all the strings were in sync. He strummed absently as he thought of what to play before settling on “Feel Good Inc.” a strange track he had come across on a record a few years ago. He also sang along, but his voice didn’t quite match the song. It was just this side of too deep.

Stretch stared at where Mutt sat in awe. His jaw hung open and his sockets closed. Leaning closer to the music, Stretch subconsciously reached forward, his fingers brushing against Mutt’s arm. Blinking out of his trace at the touch Stretch blushed looking down. He wanted to see Mutt and the instrument. He wanted to touch them.

Mutt paused, opening his eyes that he hadn’t noticed had closed as he played when he felt the touch. “Is it okay? I can stop.” His voice was laced with concern and fear.

“No! Please don’t stop… It sounds amazing. I just, heh, my hands got away from me... Sorry.” Stretch blushed more tucking his hands into his pockets to not make the same mistake twice. So stupid.

He finished his song before taking the loop from over his head and pushing himself closer to Stretch. “Here, you try.” Without hesitation he dropped the shoulder strap around Stretch’s neck and had himself pressed into the other skeleton’s personal space as he showed him where to place his hands, reaching around behind him to guide his far arm and setting his near hand’s fingers on the strings, watching Stretch’s hands and his own. “Give it a strum.”

Frozen, Stretch felt his hands shake as Mutt arranged them. He could feel the instrument, but had no idea on how Mutt played it. If only he could see, he could have watched him play it! Shaking Stretch shook his head. “I-I-I can’t. I can’t, sorry...”

Thinking his copy was merely having first time jitters or just afraid of the instrument’s frailty, which he had been when he’d first started, Mutt guided his hand into stroking the strings all at once, silencing them, and then each at once. At the same time, he moved even closer, practically chest to back, and set Stretch’s upper hand on the chord sets, picking out two in particular to rest on. He hummed deep in his chest with each string, matching its sound himself. “It’s easy. Don’t worry. It won’t bite.” he sighed easily beside the other’s skull.

When Mutt guided his fingers to play the instrument Stretch couldn’t help the beaming smile that formed. It sounded rough, but with Mutt’s help he was actually playing the bass. A choked sob broke through his teeth, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Instantly Blue was standing in the doorway seeing Mutt wrapped around his crying brother. “Pap-What is going on he-Oh...” Blinking at the beaming smile on his brother’s face he shook his head. Smiling at the scene, Blue quickly took out his phone and snapped a picture. “Thank you Mutt. He’s so happy.”

“Hmm, music has that effect on artists.” He conceded quietly, keeping in tune as the notes continued to flow. “You have great hands for this Stretch.” He praised, even as they tripped over a few chords. “Want to try it on your own?”

Instantly tensing up at the idea Stretch shook his head. “N-no, I can’t.”

Furrowing his brow, confused, Mutt had to ask. “Why not? You are doing great. I’m barely even guiding you right now.”

Smiling sadly Blue looked to Stretch. “You can do it brother.” It was encouragement to tell Mutt along with trying to play on his own.

Sniffling Stretch ducked his head giving a small whisper. “I can’t see it.”

“What do ya mean? It’s right here, in your lap.” He was confused. He could tell that Stretch was a natural with something, but he wasn’t even gonna try when he was doing so well.

“I’m blind. I literally can’t see it. I can’t see past what you are guiding me to...” Pulling his hand from Mutt’s he scrubbed his skull. “I-I don’t want your pitty or anything. This is why I didn’t want anyone to know.”

“Brother, Mutt is your friend. He could help you. You were so happy when he was helping you play.” Blue frowned.

Mutt’s arms went slack for several long moments, still wrapped around Stretch from guiding him as he processed the information. He hadn’t had even the slightest clue. Quickly, he shook his head and looked over Stretch’s shoulder, grabbing his hands and placed them back over the strings. “You don’t need sight to play. You just need heart. I think you have that, but you have to believe.” He encouraged quietly.

His teeth quivering with barely held back sobs, Stretch sniffled, feeling the instrument slowly, allowing himself to touch. Running his hands back up to the strings Stretch smiled. “It feels really cool. Um, this long thing, that’s where I was holding down the strings, and this wide part was where I strumed?” Stretch asked, feeling around the instrument to get the hang of where everything was.

“Right. The long part is called the neck or stock. You can alter your chord and pitch by holding certain wires at certain points on the neck. Down on the body, you can feel there is more to it and that is where you pick or strum the wires to generate the sound from the vibrations.” Mutt explained, happy to be able to do something useful for others for once. Stretch’s smile was definitely worth it.

Beaming, Blue went back to cleaning, moving to tidy up the floors before sweeping and mopping. He loved to see his brother so happy. He might ask if Mutt would do lessons for Stretch. Maybe look up prices and pay him the going rate for lessons. 

Humming Stretch listened to everything Mutt said trying to absorb as much as he could. “How do you know which strings to press down on? They are all different, aren’t they? They all are connected to those little knobs.”

“Yep. Here, feel.” Mutt took a single phalange that was up on the neck and traced it over a string on one side, and then one on the opposite side. It was the easiest way to tell the difference if you couldn’t see since their sizes were so different. One side was a very thin wire while the other was much heavier. “What do you feel?” He knew that half the fun of an instrument was discovering the intricacies for yourself, rather than being told all the secrets.

Feeling the wires a few times and searching the others Stretch blinked. “They are different sizes? They go from thin to large wires. Is that how it affects the sound?” Stretch looked over to Mutt in a slight awe at hopefully discovering the cause. 

“Part of it, yes.” Mutt nodded. “It is also affected by how tight the strings are pulled, which is what those knobs do. They are used to tune it.”

“Ah… This is so cool.” Stretch grinned, feeling the strings and giving small plucks at them. 

Looking up from his tidying Blue asked. “Mutt, would you teach Stretch how to play? Could you have once or twice a week sessions? I can pay you the going rate to teach him.”

The intense joy that radiated from Mutt’s face instantly dimmed at Blue’s request. “I wish I could, but if Black ever found out.” He shuddered, his body seizing against Stretches in fear.

Stretch instantly drooped. “Oh...” This was just a one time thing. He shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. Of course Mutt would be busy or unable to. “That’s fine. Um, you want to play some more? I’m good.” Wiggling away Stretch scrubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, where can I smoke?”

Glancing at the windows, Mutt flinched again, seeing the storm had picked up. “Come up to my room. Mind if I bum one offa ya?” He was gonna get a beating anyway, might as well have a good reason he figured. He carefully relieved Stretch of the bass, playing a few lines from different songs, bleeding them into one another before helping pull Stretch to his feet. “You can hold my shoulder till we get there if you want, so you don’t run into stuff. Black likes the place a bit crowded with all his manikins on the second floor.”

Blinking, Stretch nodded, feeling up Mutt’s arm before wrapping his arms around Mutt’s. “Okay, thanks.”

Smiling Blue called out to them. “Have fun. Papy, you still have your cane if you need it. I’ll be down here cleaning, if you need me.”

“We’re just gonna have a smoke, then I’ll help with the cleaning Blue. I can’t let you do it all.” Mutt called over the banister as he led his new buddy up the stairs. “There are dummies on either side of the hall, it’s a bit narrow.” Mutt warned, side-stepping through them to get to his room.

Slowly following Stretch held out a hand to touch anything in his way moving accordingly. “Is he good at making clothes? I overheard that he made suits the other day. Can’t really see what they look like though.” Stretch grinned snickering. It was a weight off his shoulders now that he didn’t have to hold back around Mutt.

“Yeah well, the stuff up here isn’t much to look at.” Mutt snorted before going stiff and glancing around, starting to crouch slightly, expecting a beating for the pun until he remembered his brother wasn’t home. “Uh, th-this way.” Stepping between two fancily dressed dummies, he pushed open his door, letting Stretch pass him into the room so he could close the door behind them.

Walking a few steps inside Stretch turned in a circle to see if he could reach anything. “Um where’s your bed or where can we sit?”

Once his door was shut, Mutt tapped Stretch’s side as he passed him, letting him know his position as he moved his piles of laundry. “The floor is a mess, let me clear a path. I don’t even normally walk in here.” A minute of shifting later, he caught one of Stretch’s sleeves. “Bed’s a few feet ahead. We can sit there.”

Dragging his feet to the bed Stretch plopped down digging out his pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Fumbling a bit with lighting his own Stretch passed them to Mutt. “There you go. Take as many as you want. Um, Mutt...”

Pulling one out and whistling in appreciation as he noticed these were the full flavors and not the menthols, Mutt lit his own and took a shallow draw, appreciating the nicotine. He missed it. “What’s up?” He passed the pack back.

“Can I touch you?” Blinking he blushed at the phrasing. “I mean, I don’t really know what you look like besides similar to me.”

Mutt couldn’t stop the bright magic burn that jumped to his face and crotch at the initial question, but forced himself to breathe as his smoking buddy explained. “Sure man. Do your thing. I’ll keep the cig outta the way.” He shifted a bit so they were facing each other, trying to make it easier and possibly less strange after a question like that was dropped on him.

Smiling Stretch took a draw from his cig before slowly reaching out. His hand touched Mutt’s chest and he gently followed up the shirt to hit a collar on his neck. Feeling it he felt the spikes and dipped his fingers under the smooth band before moving along. Tracing his jaw Stretch tilted his head. “We are similar.” running his fingers along Mutt’s cheek his dipped down to his mouth following the sharp teeth. “Those are different.”

As Stretch passed over where his gold fang met bone, Mutt couldn’t help taking a short gasp, the area still slightly sensitive. He’d had to re-implant it as well recently.

Pausing Stretch felt the tooth next to it asking, “Does that hurt? Is this one different? It feels strange compared to the other.” 

Speaking carefully so he didn’t accidentally nip the phalanges on his face, “It’s a little tender. The binding on that is fresh. I lost that tooth a long time ago and it is now a gold implant. It works just fine, but come out from time to time.” He didn’t elaborate on how it came out, but that wasn’t important.

“Oh. Interesting. I’ve never felt gold teeth.” Moving on he felt Mutt’s cheek bones and up to his right socket. “You look just like me. Only a bit different.” Crossing the nose cavity Stretch frowned pausing. The bone felt strange here. Hesitantly he ran his fingers over the rough ridges in the smooth bones. “What’s this?”

Raising a hand over the socket himself and guiding the feeling hand over the old injury from above his socket to far down his cheek, Mutt explained. “I made a mistake a long time ago. Didn’t know my place. I do now, but nearly lost this eye ‘cause of it.” The scars were deep, at the bottom of his socket they bit entirely through his skull before shallowing out. 

Feeling the scar Stretch frowned. “You must be very brave and strong to have these then. Scars are for heroes who fight, right?”

“Or for those who follow orders and take the battle lines.” Mutt grumbled. “I’m no hero, trust me. I’m just a mongrel.”

His bone brows furrowed “No you are not. Come here.” Stretch tugged Mutt closer trying to wrap his arms around him. Finally getting them in the right place, Stretch nuzzled his face into Mutt’s neck, the spikes scraping his face slightly. “You are awesome. You are my first friend outside of my Universe.”

“And you are my first friend in years.” Mutt wasn’t sure what to do with the hug, so he carefully, hesitantly returned it, taking the chance to take another drag off his cigarette before it burned itself out on him. “Thanks for coming. I needed the company. Black doesn’t let me go out. Says I’ll get into trouble.”

Snickering Stretch nodded. “Yeah Blue says the same to me. I only get out if he comes with me. I don’t need to wander into a snowbank and get lost.”

Mutt sniggered. “That would be kinda amusing though, in hindsight.” He could already see it. He took one last drag and realized his smoke was already gone. It had burned quick. “Smoke’s out. I should probably go help your brother. If Black catches you here without an appointment, I’m not sure how he will react.”

“Shit! My cig! Did I drop mine?” Stretch untangled himself patting around trying to find the forgotten cigarette.

“Cool it, I’ve got it.” Mutt found the hot cinder before Stretch burned his open hand looking for it and put it back in his hand. “Think you’ll be able to teleport to the couch when you finish?” He asked, starting to get anxious as the day went on and he didn’t complete any of his chores, regardless of the fact that Blue was already doing them.

“Yeah, oh Mutt, what did you mean by making an appointment? Do we need to do that before we come over?” Stretch asked, smoking on his cigarette.

“Black’s paranoid about his designs and me. He doesn’t want me around anybody without him present. I don’t mind you stopping by, but just don’t do it if he’s home.” Mutt explained, fingers twitching to resume the positive physical contact. It had been too long since he’d had it.

“Oh! Okay. We’ll figure something out then.” Stretch patted Mutt awkwardly getting his upper thigh rather than an arm or knee. Sighing as he took another long drag, Stretch smiled at Mutt. “Don’t worry, you aren’t getting rid of us that easily.”

“Don’t wanna get rid of yas.” He admitted. “Wish I could keep both of you. You’re so nice.”

“Heh, we want to keep you too. You’re a sweetheart. I’m glad I don’t have to hide around you anymore.” Stretch smiled. Finishing his cigarette. “Well I guess we should head down.”

Blue had just finished mopping all the floors in the house. Beaming he wiped away the sweat off his skull. Only a bit more to finish and all of the chores would be done. Leaning against the kitchen counter he sipped at his tea. He put the rest of his box of teas into the cabinet with the others, he could always buy more from the store.

Navigating the hall and making their way downstairs, Mutt stared in disbelief. Blue really was a cleaning machine. It was only when he glanced at the clock that he felt dread set in. Black would be back in less than half an hour. “Y-you guys gotta go.” He hissed, horrified. Quickly he thanked Blue and all but shoved them toward the basement.

Stumbling Stretch clutched Mutt’s arm before he hit the floor. “Fuck! Slow down! Where’s the fire?”

Blue nodded digging his heels in to try to help his brother not fall. “Mutt please, don’t push!”

Whining like the dog he was named for, Mutt watched the minutes tick away. “Please, please just go.”

Frowning, Stretch nodded, getting his feet finally under him. “If you wanted us gone you just had to say so.”

Blue nodded, taking Stretch’s arm and leading him to the basement door. “We will see you some other time.” The door shut behind them.

Still holding the mop that he had relieved Blue of, Mutt turned just as the front door was kicked in and Black made his loud and messy entrance, tracking ice and frozen sludge on the newly done floors. “Mutt, did you finish your chores today?” He snapped, kicking the door shut and collapsed in a chair.

Whimpering quietly, Mutt kept his gaze on the floor. “No my Lord. I am still working. I am sorry to have failed you.”

“And so you should be.” Black sighed, aggravated. His normal berating took a pause though, causing Mutt to glance up worriedly. His gaze followed and landed on the same thing Black’s rested on. In the kitchen, a still steaming mug of tea with a flag sat steeping. “Have something to tell me, you useless mongrel?” Black’s voice became lethal, growing more venomous as he spotted Mutt’s and Stretch’s mugs in front of the TV.

“I-I can explain.” He whimpered, already curling into himself as his mighty lord stalked slowly across the house. Where his hand couldn’t be seen, he used a small amount of magic to throw the lock on the basement door. Hopefully their visitors were long since gone.

Hearing the slamming of the doors and angry tones Blue tried to rush Stretch further down the stairs only for him to miss one stumbling and hitting his tailbone hard on a stair. Whispering out a soft. “Shit…. Do you think they heard that?”

“You planned on lying to me, and hiding things. That is not how a mutt should act. What happened to your loyalty?” The sound of things hitting the wall and door at the top of the stairs as well as several yelps from Mutt suggested things were getting violent above. “You are mine Mutt. Nobody else can or will have you. Am I understood?” Another shriek rang out.

“Y-yes m-milord.” Mutt whimpered.

“Then get back to work. Don’t lie to me again.” Black hissed as he returned to his spot at the table to remove his boots and gear. “And clean up this mess on the floor.”

Quickly Blue picked up his brother bridal-style and rushed to the machine passing through the portal and not stopping until they were in his brother’s room. 

Squeaking at being carried Stretch slapped a hand over his mouth not to make more noise. Sighing as he was placed on his bed, he shook his head. “That is messed up. Poor Mutt.”

“I agree, I don’t think Black treats him right. However, we can’t do anything about that.”

“But-”

“No Papy, _you_ couldn’t see it, but they are so much stronger than us. We would just be XP to them. We can try to help Mutt as much as we can, but we have to respect his wishes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @ https://twitter.com/Revharem  
> Facebook @ https://www.facebook.com/groups/2738921706209637/  
> Tumblr @ https://revharem.tumblr.com/
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked or have anything to share about the story. I'm gonna try to post monthly, a bit slow I know, but I'm editing and writing multiple fics and working on moving and getting a new job as well.


	4. Swap visits Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, like the title says, our boys from Swap decide to pay a visit to Fell and get to meet someone new (who is the adorable sweetpea of the story).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your monthly update, just as I promised. I swear, I am gonna do my best to keep up with this until we run out of chapters.

It had been two weeks since they visited Mutt, and Blue had decided that Stretch was lonely again. “Let’s go visit Edge and Red.”

Opening a socket from the couch Stretch hummed. “Yeah sure.” Stretching with a yawn Stretch patted himself down. “This fine?” He was wearing his normal hoodie and pajama pants. 

Shaking his head, Blue went to his brother's room and picked out a nice pair of tight jeans that Stretch only wore when he was cold and a sweater. Helping him change and put on his sneakers Blue beamed. “You look great! I was hoping that Edge might show me his puzzles while we are there so I picked warmer clothes. It would be good for you to go on a walk too.”

Chuckling Stretch nodded. “Okay, I get it. I don’t get out enough. Let’s go if you are fine with my fashion now.”

Nodding, Blue and Stretch went to their machine and traveled to the UnderFell Universe. Guiding Stretch up the stairs, Blue frowned, pulling Stretch slightly behind him before knocking on the door. He wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice. “IT’S BLUE AND STRETCH!”

Red pulled his head up from the couch and looked at the door surprised before going to it and opening. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked, opening the door. Their house was a dump, impeccably clean but clearly a dump.

Blue beamed. “Hello Red! We are here to visit! Is your brother also home?”

Stretch poked out from behind his brother holding out a fist to pound. “Hey, Red.”

Red came over and bumped his fist. "Nah, but he'll be home any minute now. He just went to pick up a few things. You guys going to be here awhile? We got to get the kid around six." He said, that would be a fun trip for sure.

Blinking Blue tilted his head. “Kid? I didn’t know one of you had a babybones!” Tugging on Stretch’s sweater Blue grinned. “Papy we just have to stay to see the babybones! I know you were the cutest little bones ever!” Grinning to Red, Blue asked. “So who’s child is it, Edge’s or yours?”

Blushing Stretch rubbed his neck awkwardly. He didn’t like being reminded that he was the younger of the two of them. Most thought it was the other way around because of their height. 

Red turned his namesake and waved his hands. "No no! It's not ours! Well I mean it kind of is! Her name is Frisk and she's uh… She's a human…" He rubbed the back of his head. "But not a bad one. She's very sweet, too sweet for this world. We told all the monsters that baby skeletons look like humans as a defense mechanism. So uh, yeah, if anyone asks you here, she's a monster, okay?"

Edge trudged through the snow on alert for anymore attacks; one of his lower ribs was broken but his head was raised in pride as he brought his prize home.

Giggling Blue blushed lightly as well. “Oh! Sorry Red. I guess I just assumed.”

Stretch froze up, his hands twitching and tugging on his sleeves. “So a-a human? You sure she isn’t dangerous.” He remembers a vague experience with their human. One pacifist run and one genocide run. He found Blue’s dust within his clothes. He went out trying to find his brother when he didn’t come home after recalibrating his puzzles. He didn’t remember much after that. He never heard from them again. They must have never come back. 

Red tilted his head. "Yeah, she's nice. She's just a babybones herself. We share her with Queen Toriel." He shrugged.

There was a rhythm of knocks on the door before it opened, Edge coming in "Red! I got it. I got the-" He froze, eyelights widening seeing their guests "WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!" He demanded, looking at the house for any imperfections, anything that might be dirty. He couldn't believe they were in his house!

Red turned and frowned a bit at Boss's reaction "Hey, it's fine boss. I let them in, they wanted to hangout. What did you- IS THAT YOUR RIB?!" he rushed over seeing Edge's broken rib dusting around the edges of his battle body.

Gasping Blue rushed over leaving Stretch in the doorway. Motioning Edge to crouch down, Blue winced. “Oh golly, this isn’t good looking. Can I heal it for you? I promise I’m really good at green magic.”

Edge growled as he was fussed over; it's just a rib… “You know healing magic?" He asked Blue. He looked up at Stretch since he wasn't moving. He looked well dressed but Edge wasn't trusting of him; he might be looking for a weakness… Someone who observes so much must really be a force to be reckoned with, half blind or not.

Nodding Blue ushered Edge to sit down on the couch. “Of course! What big brother would I be if I couldn’t help Papy if he fell down the stairs.”

“Hey! I’m not that clumsy. Well… Not always.” Stretch pouted tugging at his sleeves and walking closer to the group.

Edge frowned "I guess that's true. Heal away." He said, setting a lovely box beside him. It was beautifully wrapped and looked expensive if not a bit dust covered... Monster dust covered.

"Boss what's in the box? Is that what you got hurt over?” Red demanded.

"Yes, Sans you'll see in a minute." Edge huffed in annoyance.

Reaching under the battle body slightly, Blue started healing Edge’s rib. Soon it looked as new as when he was a babybones. “There! All better.”

Edge was amazed and rubbed the rib. "You must make a fortune in your world for this. Healers are so rare." It was a double edged sword here, the higher ones' love the more impossible healing magic became.

"Yeah yeah, what's in the box." Red demanded.

Edge perked up "Yes! The box, look!" He opened it and inside was a leather fur lined coat with matching hat, gloves, and boots. They looked like they would fit a 12 year old. "Muffet had one of her tournaments! Winner got a full outfit! I got it for Frisk!"

Red's jaw dropped "Boss you know better than competing in her battles! What if you had lost!"

Edge scowled "I never lose! And Frisk needs a coat, she can't handle the cold like us! She got sick last time!"

"She got better! That is no excuse to endanger yourself!"

Piping up Blue raised his hand. “Maybe we can help? I have a lot of Papy’s old clothes that he grew out of. I could give it to you and you can fix it to fit better.”

Stretch nodded finally at the back of the couch and leaning against it. “Yeah it’s just taking up space in the closet.”

"We don't need your charity, we can pay." Edge crossed his arms before covering the box back up.

"Boss.." They were already over spending, his inferiority complex was going to get them in trouble.

“Come on Edgelord~ This ain’t no charity this is us cleaning out our closets. Take it or we can give it to our Muffet to make scraps out of.” Stretch smirked at Edge.

Edge scowled "Fine, bring them and I'll tailor them." He wasn't very good but he'd do his best.

"That's the spirit boss." Red said.

Grinning Stretch held out his fist. “Yeah, good choice Edgelord.”

Huffing Blue shook his head. “Papy don’t tease. Edge, if you would allow it I was hoping you could show me your traps.”

Sighing, Stretch nodded, flopping over the back of the couch and mumbling into the cushions. “Got me all dressed up for the snow to go on a hike with ya and everything.”

“Walking isn’t bad for you Papy!” Blue huffed, shaking his head at his brother’s laziness.

Edge looked surprised. "You want to see my traps? Well of course, they are the best. Perhaps I can show you both as we go to pick up Frisk. It's two birds with one stone."

"Great idea boss I'll go too as back up." Red said "Don't want our guests to  _ die _ of fun.” He chuckled. 

Chuckling, Stretch frowned into the cushions. He did not want to meet their little demon of a kid. He couldn’t very well say that without bringing up questions though. 

Nodding and bouncing excitedly, “When do we go? Do we have to wait long?”

"We can leave in an hour. Toriel does not like to be early. Until then we can do a puzzle." Edge offered. 

“Oh yes!” Blue beamed happily. “Oh what puzzles do you have?”

Stretch sighed walking around the couch and plopping down to wait. 

Edge jumped as he was sat on. "Hey watch it!' He pushed Stretch off of him so he sprawled onto Red on the other side of the couch. He looked at him huffing. "Be more careful." He was kind of cute from that angle though...

Blinking Stretch huffed “Get out of my spot. You're going to do puzzles. The couch is officially mine and Red’s.” Scrambling up and trying not to put his hands on any inappropriate spots Stretch sat up squishing against Edge. “Move Edgelord.”

“Papyrus! Don’t be rude.” Blue cided.

Wincing at his full name being used Stretch sunk down. “Sorry bro.”

"You're very demanding." Edge huffed, elbowing him gently before getting up blushing a bit. He wasn't usually that close to others. Frankly, the pushy behavior was kind of cute. Not many were so forward with someone as scary looking as him.

“What can I say, I  _ see _ what I like and take it.” Stretch smirked.

Slapping his skull Blue huffed. “You are horrible, brother.”

Edge huffed and went to the table getting his most complete puzzle. He liked the others more but this one had all but one piece on it. "Shall we get started Blue?"

Blue nodded excitedly, starting to fit the pieces together.

Red plopped down closer to him. "Heh, you made him blush." He chuckled to Stretch.

“I did?” Stretch asked before he could stop himself. It was a bit of a surprise. He didn’t think the rough sounding skeleton would blush by anything he just did.

"Yeah, didn't you see it?" Red asked before frowning suddenly. He raised his arm and acted like he was going to smack him but stopped before hitting. "You aren't blind on your right side... You're just blind." He deducted amazed.

Paling at having his secret spoken so blatantly Stretch clung to his sweater shaking. Looking to his lap, Stretch whispered out a small scared plea. “P-please don’t tell. I-I’ll do whatever you want, o-okay?” 

Red looked at him frowning "What, afraid we'll dust you for exp or something? Don't worry about that, you'd hardly be worth anything. But that isn't something to hide, it compromises the defense of the group!"

“Shut up!” Stretch hissed slapping his hands on Red’s skull not really landing on his mouth, but close. “I-I don’t want anyone to know dumbass, because they don’t need to know. It’s my secret I should be allowed to tell it when I’m ready. So unless you want something for your silence, shut up about it.” Curling back into his ball Stretch scrubbed at his skull. “Fuck I never should have left my bed.”

Red hissed and almost bit him out of spite. "Fine, whatever you dickweed. I won't tell but you better not put our group in danger on the way to pick up Frisk." He growled and turned the TV on.

“Fuck you, I’m not going. I don’t want to be close to that demon kid.” Stretch muttered wishing he had his hoodie with his cigarette.

"The hell you talking about, pissant you've never met the kid! What, do you believe all that shitty propaganda about humans or something?" Red growled "Well Frisk is a fucking saint in this shithole of a world so you can shut up."

“They weren’t a saint in mine...” Stretch hissed out. “You know it’s fuckin hard to find dust blind.”

"So you had a shitty human and you're blaming mine? Frisk fucking threw herself off a bridge once to reset when my brother died. That kid hasn't got a mean bone in her body." He growled.

Slumping Stretch chuckled. “I guess you guys are the lucky ones. Seems like even your rough Universe has it better than me.” Standing Stretch looked over to where Blue and Edge’s voices were coming from. “Hey I’m heading back. Need a smoke. See you at home bro.”

Instantly Blue abandoned the puzzle. “Wait, what? Papy you can’t go by yourself. Just-Let me say goodbye.”

Edge frowned and stood "There is no rush, you can smoke outside… Is something wrong?" He asked, sensing the tension.

"Yeah there is, Stretch here doesn't want to meet our human. He's scared of them or something." Red scowled not moving off the couch.

"Scared of the human? Oh that's not a concern I assure you the child is level one and no experience. She does not fight." Edge tried to smooth things over. He was sure Red had probably said something offensive, he didn't want them to go.

Stretch tugged at his sleeves. “Yeah, well I’ve had different experiences with them. I’m just not comfortable around them.”

“Papy please! Just this once. If you don’t like Frisk we can leave and you don’t have to be around her. Just give it a chance. She’s at level one.” Blue pleaded, he didn’t want to leave just because Stretch was nervous about meeting the human.

"I'd appreciate it… Frisk is like a daughter to us. She's bound to come to some of the outings and I'd like you to meet her first if that's alright… I promise she won't even go near you if that's what you want she's very understanding." Edge all but pleaded he couldn't let their multiverse selves not like his kid. 

Sighing Stretch slumped where he stood. “Stop it with the kicked puppy looks. It’s bad enough when Blue uses it I don’t need you too Edgelord. Fine, I’ll give the kid a chance.”

"I do not have a kicked puppy look!" His voice rose an octave. 

Red looked at Stretch frowning but shook his head. "Fine, let's get going. It might take us longer to get through the puzzles than usual since we'll be explaining them."

"Brilliant idea Sans, let's go." Edge said getting Frisk's present.

Blue beamed taking Stretch’s arm. “I can’t wait to see your puzzles. I wonder if they are similar to mine?”

Sighing Stretch let Blue lead him as they followed Edge and Red.

“Mine are probably a bit more deadly." Edge said taking them to the bridge explaining all the traps and fail safes.

Blue listened with eager excitement going through each trap with his brother. Pointing out differences and things he would add to his own as they completed each one. “Papy knows my puzzles best. I don’t want him to get hurt on new puzzles.” Was his response to any questioning looks the Fell brothers gave him.

Groaning Stretch leaned on Blue. “Are we done yet? All these puzzles are wearing me out.”

"Yes, the ruins are just through the next batch of trees where the Queen lives." Edge said leading them through to the door. He knocked their code and waited. 

The door slowly opened a crack. It didn’t open very wide, just enough for someone to squeeze through. A large figure growled through the crack. “You are late.”

"Yes, forgive me my queen." Edge said doing a bow "I have guests from the other world and they wished to see my impeccable traps. I also brought a gift for Frisk." He said offering the box hoping Toriel approved "I was devastated to learn she got sick from the cold."

Red waved behind Edge and made a lewd hand gesture that matched a shared joke between them, hoping to ease her with the unspoken joke.

Chuckling the queen reached out a claw poking at the gift. “Good.” Taking the box into the darkness there was shuffling. “It fits you well. Go on my child. Take care of her or else.” The queen threatened before allowing a small form through the door now wearing the gift. The door shut firmly behind the small form.

Stretch shivered clinging to Blue’s hand. Everything sounded so ominous. It was like a horror movie.

"Of course, thank you, my queen." Edge said and smiled as Frisk came out. "There is my sunshine!" He cooed, most of the gruff gone from his voice immediately.

"Papayrus!" Came the squeaked of a young girls voice. Frisk jumped into Edge's arms hugging him.

Red chuckled a little at the small frown on Edge's face.

"Sweetie you can just call me Papyrus or if you want Edge, but please not the pun."

"You like is Papayrus." Frisk denied.

Snorting at the pun Stretch covered his mouth. "Oh that is adorable! Papayrus!" It was amazing just knowing Edge wasn't a fan of the pun. 

"Oh dear. I see she takes after Red." Blue sighed next to his giggling brother.

"Taught her everything she knows." Red said proudly as they started heading back to the house.

"I like the outfit you got me. It's so warm and fancy!" Frisk smiled.

Edge smiled "Only the best for you. I just wished I knew humans got cold before you caught the cold. Humans are so weird catching temperatures." He said

"Cold doesn't really mean cold silly they just call it that because you get it from being cold." Frisk explained.

"Not exactly for either of you, but close enough." Red chuckled actually having studied human viruses.

Listening to the others Blue and Stretch followed them. "How are you feeling Papy? Do you want to stay longer?"

Nodding Stretch gave a small smile, "Yeah, the kid doesn't sound half bad. They have some pretty good jokes."

Edge put her on his shoulders "Alright Frisk you be the look out for us okay?"

"Okay!" She said happily.

Red hummed "Smell dogs boss?" He asked

"No but you never know when they might want to have a little alpha fight." He said

Smiling Blue tugged Stretch along. "They look so CUTE! A little family." 

“Yeah, I guess they are a cute little family. They sure do gush over the kiddo.” Stretch chuckled.

"Children are very rare here since they're easy targets. Ya gotta be really strong to have one in the open." Red lagged back to tell them. "Luckily Boss is the boss of this place. He can handle any challenges that might come up over her. As long as no one knows she's human."

Stretch winced, feeling the slight remark on the weakness. Red thought he was no better than a babybones without his sight. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Stretch shuffled along with his head down. Was he really that useless? He didn't know how to read or write, so maybe…

"Do you both take her often?" Blue asked.

"Often as Toriel lets us. Ever since we returned Frisk to the ruins she's been a bit more lenient. She hasn't willingly opened the door since… Well a long time." Red sighed.

"You three are trailing behind." Edge said, stopping with Frisk still on his shoulders.

Frisk giggled. "Slow pokes!" She accused. 

Blue perked up. "Wowie that was Queen Toriel? She's a lot scarier than she is in our Universe."

Stretch nodded. "Yup, fresh out of a horror story compared to our lovely Queen. Hey Papayrus~ Slow down, it's not a race." Stretch teased his trudging slowing down to a crawl.

"She's actually quite benevolent in comparison to many here. And do not call me that, only Frisk can get away with that." Edge huffed walking to them. "That does not mean to slow down, you lazy bones!"

"Aww, but we could totally nap here." Red said 

"No Sans! No naps, we need to get home!"

“Don’t get your panties in a twist Edgelord. We’re going. Come on, we don’t want him to have a temper tantrum in front of the kid.” Stretch teased grinning in Edge’s direction as he dragged his feet through the snow.

“Papy don’t be mean!” Blue reprimanded.

Edge fumed "I do not throw tantrums!" He stomped his high heeled boot "If you weren't a version of me I'd dust you for such an insult!"

"No dusting Papayrus." Frisk chastised patting his skull hard. 

Edge made a frustrated noise and began stomping forward.

Taking a shaky breath at the threat Stretch frowned murmuring. “So much for not being worth any exp.”

“What was that Papy?” Blue asked looking up to his brother concerned. 

“Nothing.” Stretch grumbled. Edge was turning out to be an ass, just like Red. It must be the Universe because Mutt wasn’t as rude or grouchy as the UnderFell brothers. But that might be due to Black, but as long as Edge liked his brother, Stretch was willing to put up with their rudeness. Blue did so much for him already he could take a few nasty words and threats. At least he thought he could..

Edge wouldn't really dust him he just didn't like so many wounds to his pride it was just compounding a few other issues he had. He trudged on looking for danger as the air changed. 

Red elbowed Stretch in the side. "I think boss likes you." He chuckled. "He doesn't let just anyone make fun of him." He said.

Shaking his head Stretch deadpanned, “Oh joy. What a day to be alive. Think the ball of sunshine will threaten me too? That would be three for three.”

Frowning Blue whined. “Papy don’t joke about those things. It’s not funny. Edge, you should apologize. It’s not nice to threaten people. Even if it’s just as a joke.”

“Don’t bother. I don’t care.” Stretch waved it off though internally he wished Edge would apologize.

Edge frowned. "Why should I apologize?"

"Because threatening people is mean Papayrus," Frisk agreed. "he seems very nice." 

Blue nodded in agreement. “Yes, as Frisk says. You don’t threaten your friends. That’s mean and being a bully. Of course Papy is no better about his teasing. Papy, apologize for teasing.”

Sputtering Stretch looked to Blue betrayed. “What?! But he-you know what, whatever. I’m sorry for teasing you. Won’t happen again.” Stretch grumbled crossing his arms with a small huff. “Can we just go already. I’m freezing my bones.”

Edge was a bit surprised he apologized and completely missed the tone of it "I accept your sincere apology." He trudged back and took Stretch's hands "I am sorry that I threatened your life. I should be more aware of how different universes treat such talk." He apologized, actually sincere.

Blinking up when his hands were taken, Stretch startled at the closeness of the other. Blushing a bright orange at the sincerity, Stretch hunched his shoulders trying to hide. “Uh, it’s fine. Th-thanks?”

"No, thank you, now duck." He said pulling them both down as a dagger wizzed over their head barely missing Frisk "Sans defense now!" He barked as the sounds of howls rose around them. He lifted Frisk off his shoulders "Sweetie stay here.” he put her in Stretch's arms.

Frisk clung to him "Be careful!" She cried as Edge deflected another knife with a hastily summoned bone.

Red created summoned blasters, but his eyes widened when Edge gave the baby to the blind guy. "Boss! No!" He tried to warn but then the pack was upon them and they had to fight.

Gasping as the fighting started Blue summoned protective rows of bones shielding Stretch and Frisk from the fight. “Papy!”

Turning his head with the noises Stretch’s breathing started to quicken. He didn’t know what was happening. He was touching the human and there was a fight? Definitely a fight going on with the magic he could feel zipping around them. What should he do?! How was he supposed to protect the kid let alone himself. Whining and feeling tears crop up from the stress he did what he was best at. He teleported away. He landed heavily on the couch curling up into a ball and scrapping at his skull. He was so useless!

Frisk held onto the skeleton and cried a little "What was that? Where's Papayrus and Papasans?" She asked worriedly.

Edge rushed the dogs with one long bone sword and a shorter dagger bone.

Red watched them vanish and panicked hoping they made it somewhere safe.

Panicking at hearing Frisk cry, Stretch held out his hands. “Hey hey hey, it’s okay. You’re in their house. On their couch. Yeah? It’s safer here instead of in the middle of a fight, yeah? They’ll be back soon. Don’t worry kiddo.”

Blue sighed as his brother vanished. Now he could put his bones to attacks instead of protecting Frisk and Stretch. Sending out bone attacks, he followed the UnderFell brothers lead.

Frisk clung to him "Promise?" She asked.

Red went for doggo since his attacks were rarely seen by the mutt.

Edge took on Dogeressa and her mate together in a whirlwind of attacks to the pair.

Blue attacked the other rough looking dogs. Why were they attacking them in the first place? As far as Blue knew, they had done nothing wrong in just walking through Snowdin.

Stretch smiled holding out a pinky. "I pinky promise. I don't take pinky promises lightly either."

Edge beat down Dogamy and Dogaressa lowering them both to one hp "Don't test me again you welps." He hissed as they clung to each other.

Red similarly had beat down doggo and was helping Blue with his opponent. "Blue! Move out of the way!" He ordered summoning a Gaster blaster to finish him off. Not kill him of course. Boss would be upset, but get him as weak as the rest.

Frisk sniffled but took her pinky in his, her hand was so small it didn't even wrap around his larger hand "Okay…" she said and hugged him after "Thank you…"

Stretch smiled tugging her close. She was a good kid. He should have never judged her before meeting her. "Hey how about we watch some TV?"

Huffing Blue placed his hands on his knees. "Is it over?"

Frisk shook her head "Momma says I'm not allowed to watch TV because it's too violent…" She said "But… Papayrus does sometimes let me watch Mettaton's cooking show if it's on."

Edge came over "Yeah it is, are you alright?" He said checking both Sanses for injury out of habit. He had a nasty bite on his own humerus but he had more HP so it wasn't a problem.

"I'm fine. We should head back." Blue let Edge check him over knowing it would ease his mind. 

Chuckling Stretch nodded. "I'll get Blue to bring over some kid friendly shows later."

Frisk was happy Stretch had actual kid shows at home, she hoped some were cartoons!

"Right where did Stretch take Frisk?" Edge asked relieved he had fled with her instead of exposing her to danger, truly a brilliant solution.

Red held his skull and panicked. "Boss you shouldn't have given Frisk to him no telling where he went!" He said panicking.

"He's probably on your couch. It's the safest place." Blue said giving Red a concerned look. "Papy is perfectly fine in taking care of Frisk. He likes her so there's no worry about her getting hurt."

Edge looked at Red strangely "Red, I know it's safe to be distrustful but they are different versions of us. We should be a little more understanding and besides it was smart of him to get her away. Let's go check our home." he said, marching off decisively.

Red made a very frustrated upset noise and followed him glaring at Blue. These fuckers and their secrets could get them killed! Or worse get their little girl killed! Why was his brother so dense!

Blue frowned keeping pace with Red. "Red! What do you know? Why do you hate my brother?" 

Red growled "Your brother is fucking blind. Blind and him not telling us is a huge fucking hole in our defenses! If I hadn't known, he'd easily have been rear guard and we'd be fucking dead by now. You don't keep that shit secret and furthermore, if Edge knew, he'd never have trusted Frisk's safety to him! Your brother had no business taking her in the first place! The fact that he fled with her was just a lucky break for us!"

Blue frowned, hurt at Red's remarks. Not only was it insulting his brother but also his fighting skill and ability to protect his own brother from danger. He's been doing that his whole life! "I understand. I'll be sure we don't come back." Quickening his pace he joined Edge. "Thank you for letting us join you today. I enjoyed looking at your traps and meeting Frisk."

Edge looked down and grinned. "It was very enjoyable Blue. I hope that at some point we may visit and look at your traps?" He suggested "And if Frisk comes I am sure she'd enjoy whatever world you have." They'd talked about how safe their world was while doing puzzles and Edge thinks Frisk would have a blast. 

In their house Frisk was already napping, having not released Stretch's poor sweater.

Nodding happily Blue smiled. "I'm not sure we will be able to come back, so I would love for you to come by. I'll be sure to gather up some children's things for Frisk for when you come." 

"Not come back but- oh yes I am not surprised you feel that way. And that is just fine we can arrange to visit you instead." He thought Blue was put off by the attack. It was understandable. Edge was a bit saddened by the fact but he guessed if he didn't live in this world he wouldn't want to come back either. 

"I'm so glad you understand! With Papy being so delicate I would be worried sick if he went out to smoke and got attacked. However, if you want to do some cooking days I can come over by myself. If that would be okay?" Blue asked. "I'm sure Mutt would love to play with Papy again. They had such a great time last time." 

Edge nodded "I understand. I was the same with Red for a long time." He said. "It's scary knowing one hit and it's over… No redos." With Frisk there were lots of redos actually.

Nodding with a small frown, Blue sighed. "They are very delicate… Edge, thank you for understanding. Not many do understand how protective I am of my brother. I would be lost without him. He is all I have.” Blue looked up, his voice taking a more serious tone to it. “I care  **a lot** for my brother. I am a Sans after all and you saw how upset he got when Papyrus started crying. I know Papy has his quirks, but try to remember that he doesn’t get out much. He often is lonely and doesn’t make friends easily... Try to remind your brother of that too." Blue gave Edge a weak smile.

Edge looked down at him surprised "I see, I'm sorry if we have offended you. Red can be very crass. He's becoming a lot more outspoken since I stopped… being not nice. But Frisk assures me that our temperaments will balance out as we learn the 'magic of friendship'; she's such an odd thing." He smiled "I enjoy your brother, it's a lot easier now that we are not all in one backyard." Maybe they could come back at some point and they could visit more. Edge was desperate for friends who wouldn't stab him or his brother in the back at the nearest opportunity.

Red felt bad a little for snapping at Blue, seeing how it affected his brother, but Edge despite how vicious he could be, was so naive.

Their house came into view and Edge knocked on his own door in a pattern before unlocking it. "Frisk, Stretch are you here?"

Cracking open the door Stretch cradled the sleeping Frisk in one arm stepping back to allow them inside. "Did everything go okay?" 

Smiling, Blue patted Edge's arm in a silent understanding. "Everyone is fine on our end. Edge was just saying that next week we should host a get together at our place. I'm going to gather up some stuff for Frisk." 

Edge smiled at Frisk "Yes, we went mostly unscratched. I am glad you fled with Frisk, a brilliant idea." He said and pet his sunshine. "Yes, it's sad you are leaving but I cannot wait till we have another get together."

"Wait, why are we leaving?" Stretch asked, confused. 

"It's not safe here." Red answered for Blue. "We don't want you or your brother getting hurt."

Edge looked at him frowning a little but he guessed it was accurate. "A shame, Frisk seems really comfortable." He said, hoping it would keep them there longer.

Stretch physically deflated. "Oh… Sorry to bother ya. Yeah, let's head out Blue." Stretch passed Frisk over. "She's a sweet kid. I'll get Blue to gather up some kid friendly shows."

Frowning, Blue patted Stretch's arm. "Come on Papy."

"It was nice seeing you all… I am glad you could visit." Edge said, leading them to the basement he bid them goodbye and shut the door. Holding the handle he just stared.

Red laid Frisk on the couch and covered her up to sleep. Looking over he saw Edge still standing there. "Boss what's wrong?"

Edge just stared at his fist holding the doorknob to the basement. He felt sick, insignificant, he hated that feeling. "It's my fault, isn't it? Twice we've had a visit with another world and twice it blew up in my face. It's my fault, I am terrible at this friendship thing."

Red raised his hands and shook his head "No Paps! That was all me. I messed things up well, I mean, it was kind of their fault too, but I started it!" He didn't want his brother blaming himself!

Stretch slumped holding the handle to their basement similarly disappointed in himself as Edge was. “Is it me? Does-is it because I'm blind? Am I useless like Red says?”

Blue huffed irritated at his copy. “Of course not Papy! You took great care of Frisk and are good at a lot of things. Red is just being a stupid head!

"I don't know if you're right…" Edge sighed.

"I am, now let's rest and get ready to play with Frisk when she wakes up." Red said, tugging him to the couch "You need to heal that nasty bite anyway."

Edge sighed "You're right I don't want her seeing it." He went to the couch and sat on the side Frisk wasn't. Red got in the middle and began patching up his leg. He'd make things right. He had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy? Leave a comment, kudos, or bookmark and feel free to hit me (Revharem) up on Twitter, Tumbr, or Facebook group for updates on chapters (links in my bio)! Thanks!


	5. Party #2 (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a cute little ragamuffin and giving readers a much anticipated fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the whole party is actually finished in this chapter, but a lot happened in the day, which I believe is why we labeled it part 1/2, either that or it was just a long chapter that we split up for your convenience and frustration.

It was a week later when Blue delivered invitations to a picnic. He slipped them under their rougher counterparts basement doors and taped their originals to their backdoor. Grinning, Blue happily prepared for the next day. He already had a nice spot picked out. He couldn't wait! “Brother all the invitations have been delivered! Are you ready for tomorrow?”

Shrugging from the couch, Stretch gave a non committed noise. “I guess.”

Frowning Blue rubbed Stretch’s skull. His brother has been in a depressed slump since leaving the UnderFell brothers house. “Don’t worry Papy, everything will work out fine. It’ll be fun to give Frisk her things, right?”

“I guess. I’m gonna take a nap.” Stretch rolled over snuggling into the couch cushions. 

Frowning Blue sighed. Maybe he could get Mutt to spend some extra time with his brother. Red really did a number on his brother mentally.

Red looked at the invitation and smiled. This is what Edge needed to get out of his funk, Red would make sure this party went well for his brother. He went to Edge who was talking with Undyne. "Boss~" he greeted.

"Sans we're busy, what is it?" Edge growled a little.

"You aren't at your post half pint." Undyne shared his scowl.

"I know, I know. Just letting Boss know that an important letter he was looking fer came in." Red explained, handing it to Edge.

Edge perked up, snatching the letter and reading it quickly. He then folded it and put it in his pocket "I see this is good news. Now go back to your station."

"Got it boss." he said and teleported.

"What was that?" Undyne asked suspiciously.

"Would you believe me if I said it was a paper saying I had your job?"

"No."

"Then don't worry about it. Also I need another day off." He said and made the arrangements with her.

Next he and Sans would speak with Toriel about having Frisk those days.

Edge prepared everything he could. He wanted to make sure they left on good terms with everyone. He went to the dump and searched for materials to patch up their clothes and armor. He was upset he wouldn't have a suit but his casual clothes were not fit for public so it was his uniform yet again. At least Frisk and Red had something nice to wear.

Papyrus squealed, waving the letter in Sans's face. "Look brother, your excitable counterpart invited us to a picnic! I'm so excited!"

Sans took the note looking it over. He was still irritated with Black, but Papyrus had been talking about wanting to apologize for his reactions which meant he himself would have to apologize. If the smaller skeleton upset his brother he was going to get flicked between the eyes, a lot.

“I’m going to go make a pie! They really liked the pear pie. I think I’ll make an apple cinnamon pie. Oh, I'll add some honey to it too. Stretch liked sweets, didn’t he?” Papyrus asked, grabbing a basket to gather up some apples.

“Yeah, think he said something like that.” Sans offered. Papyrus beamed at that response and headed to their small orchard in the woods to gather apples and a few peaches to make a peaches in cream to bring.

Mutt was going about his normal cleaning routine, polishing the floors, dusting around their belongings, shining his brother’s extra armor and ironing the suits he’d just pulled from the dryer; his normal day. He had been working extra hard since his beating when he’d had the visitors and found himself glancing often at the basement door. It wasn’t barred yet, but Black had threatened to do just that if Mutt slacked off anymore. Finishing the last suit and hanging it perfect in its spot in Black’s closet, he looked over the house. Nothing was out of place, there was no lingering dust anywhere, no dishes, no marks on the floor, all the threads in the carpet were tied off neatly and couldn’t be seen. The house was impeccable. Best yet, his brother wasn’t due home for another hour. 

Casting a worried glance at the front door, he slowly eased open the basement and chanced a glance down. He hadn’t expected to find a letter to be sitting on top of the steps. Kneeling to retrieve it, he flipped it over a few times, weighing it to figure out if someone had possibly thought to bomb or poison them with the hidden delivery. Deducing there was nothing in it but paper, he took the letter to the table, closing the door to the basement, and stared at it perplexed. It was addressed to both him and Black, so by rights, he should wait for Black. He’d been being good, so hopefully he’d be allowed to hear what it said. 

That hope gave him new energy and had him setting up the kitchen for their dinner. Black had said something about churros and chili tonight. Both dishes were easy to make, but required some time. The least Mutt could do was set out what his brother might need and triple check that all the dishes were pristine, not that he’d make the mistake of putting them away in any lesser condition.

Right on time, Black came through the door carrying several packages. “Mutt!” He shouted before he noticed his brother standing just in the kitchen. “What are you doing in there?” An edge of threat warned for a proper answer. “I am the one who cooks here. I take care of you. Not the other way around. You know that, right?”

Rushing out of the kitchen, Mutt was quick to assure his temperamental brother. “I promise I wasn’t making anything my Lord! I was just setting up the kitchen for you. You mentioned that you wanted to make your fabulous chili and churros. I thought I’d set up?” He shrunk into himself, voice going quiet at his brother’s unwavering stare. He was curious about the packages as well, but didn’t dare try to redirect the conversation.

There was tense silence before Black smiled and nodded, pleased. “You are learning well. Put these in my workroom. Muffet and Grillby are fighting again and both need their suits repaired. Oh, and Alphys will be over tonight. Try not to embarass me too much.” He handed off the packages and began stripping off his boots and armor, hanging up the pieces on the tree built specifically for it. Down to just his chest piece and pants, Black made his way into the kitchen to make sure everything was as he required. Surprisingly, it was all exactly to his expectations. Mutt really was getting better at anticipating and working for him. He’d have to find a way to treat him.

“Um, B-Black?” Mutt tripped over his brother’s name, so rarely did he use it. “W-we got a letter. I-it’s addressed to both of us.” He stood awkwardly in the middle of their living/dining room, looking small for all that he was the larger of the two of them.

Raising a judgemental brow at his brother, Black stepped away from his inspection of the kitchen and walked over to the table. The small white envelope sat innocently on their table. How had he missed something so out of place. “Where was it? You know better than to go outside, so where did you find it?” He asked, not touching it.

“It was at the top of the basement steps. I thought, since I finished the cleaning a little early I’d try to clean the basement a bit, maybe make it a bit usable as well.” His uncertainty in his actions and speech were clear as ever as he flinched away from any possible outlash that his smaller and more dangerous brother may give.

“Not a bad idea, that. You are just full of good ideas today. How would you like to hear what is in this then? Would that be a good treat for my mongrel?” Black teased, already knowing that Mutt wanted the message. It wasn’t often they got mail and even rarer for it to be addressed, even in part, to Mutt.

Mutt’s eyelights lit up brilliantly. “I would like that very much! I promise to keep doing well. Can I please hear what it says, your lordship?” He begged excitedly.

“Eh, don’t use that title. I don’t like it.” Black frowned and picked up the envelope. “You checked it thoroughly? No powder or other such debris? No wires or tricks?”

Calming himself quickly before he got himself in more trouble, Mutt confirmed. “Completely safe. It appears to just be paper.”

Huffing, Black opened the envelope and glanced over the invitation it contained. “Our counterparts apparently want to throw another get together. I never got Edge’s measurements before. This will be a good business venture for me. Says they want us to go to their world’s Waterfall. It’s the excitable one’s world this time. If you can behave, I’ll bring you along. Can you do that Mutt?”

“I can.” He agreed, already excited to be seeing Stretch and Blue again. Maybe he and Stretch could sneak off for a smoke again. He really hoped so. He missed the nicotine the cigarettes provided.

“Hmmm.” Black sounded aggravated, shaking his head. “I’m not sure.”

“P-please milord?” Mutt carefully got to his knees, bowing his head until it touched the floor. “I’ll be good. I’ll clean until there is not a speck of dirt left here. Sort your threads, clean my room, anything, just please let me go?”

Satisfied, Black smirked. “Very well, get yourself up and set the table. Alphys will be here soon. You can eat after she leaves. In the meantime, stay in your room and file your fangs. They are getting long again.” He kicked Mutt in the shoulder as he passed by him on his way back to the kitchen to get the taller moving.

Biting back a whine, Mutt scrambled off, happier than he’d been in a few weeks. He’d get to see people again! Even the discomfort of filing his fangs couldn’t dampen that! Granted, as he looked over his room, the thought of cleaning this mess wasn’t all that appealing, but he’d sworn he would and Black would hold him to it. With a sigh, he slumped into the chair at his desk and sorted through the files there before picking up the roughest and setting a desk lamp and mirror to the right angles before he began grinding at his ever growing fangs. The gold one, once rebonded successfully, even grew and was a secret source of constant income for them.

Downstairs, Black was secretly excited as well. He’d been worried he’d scared the others off, but he’d liked the look of Edge, and once riled up, Sans had even looked like a worthy opponent. He wanted to meet them again. He didn’t like that Mutt had to come along and liked even less the attention the others seemed to give his elder brother. Mutt was just that, a mutt who was no better than the dirt they trod on, only useful as a servant and even then he failed in many ways. He was so weak he couldn’t even be let out of the house. A stray snowball would dust the idiot yet he acted like he didn’t have a care in the world about that. Someone had to make sure he survived and the only capable of doing that properly was Black. If only Mutt could understand that!

  
  
  


As the day arrived for the picnic Blue couldn't hold back his excitement. Gathering his basket of tacos and pitcher of lemonade, Blue waited eagerly in front of their basement door. He was wearing his battlebody eagerly wanting to show it off to the others.

"Bro it's still what an hour before they are supposed to be here? Why are we waiting out here?" Stretch grumbled. Blue had only been able to talk him into wearing clean pants, his dirty orange hoodie hung loose on his frame. He already had his third cigarette between his teeth. He really wasn’t feeling up to having a get together today, but Blue couldn’t be persuaded to wait.

Walking through the portal Papyrus had a basket over one arm holding his two honey apple cinnamon pies and his peaches and cream desserts. “Oh I hope they like my desserts.”

“Don’t worry they’ll love them Pap.” Sans patted his brother’s arm opening the basement door for him. 

“You’re here!” Blue beamed wiggling happily. “I’m so glad you made it!”

Grinning Papyrus looked down to Blue. “I made some desserts. Two honey apple cinnamon pies and a peaches and cream dessert.”

Stretch smiled. “That sounds good.”

“Hope so he made it for you Stretch.” Sans commented, nudging his side.

“M-me? Why?” Stretch looked confused and shocked.

“Of course other me! You both invited us over so I thought I would make something you would like.” Papyrus stated simply.

Blushing, Stretch rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, thanks.”

“The others should be arriving soon if you don’t mind waiting out here? We can go inside if you want?” Blue asked. 

“Nonsense! Let’s wait and greet them at the door!” Papyrus beamed striking a pose.

Edge came soon after. He had brought with them some simple drink mixers he'd managed to buy from Grillby. He couldn't afford to bring food this time since having Frisk meant an extra mouth to feed so he'd spared many expenses. Thankfully lowering Grillby's business taxes for a few months had gotten him this good spoil.

Red held Frisk's hand "We're going to be on our best behavior right sweetie?"

"I'm always on my best behavior Papa Sans." Frisk giggled. 

"That's right." He said and high fived her. 

They went through the machine and headed up the stairs. Edge's non-existent stomach in knots, not that it showed.

Hearing footsteps and the door open Blue perked up. “Edge! Red! Oh and Frisk! I’m so glad you could come.”

Stretch frowned leaning against the wall and taking a deep drag of his cigarette. Truthfully this group was who he dreaded seeing. The last visit left his Soul aching.

Blinking Papyrus leaned down to look at the small human. “You have a human named Frisk too?! Wowie!”

Tilting his head Sans held out a hand with a hidden whoopie cushion. “Nice ta meet ya kiddo.”

Frisk giggled and shook his hand flinching a second at the farting noise before bursting into laughter "Your hand farted!" She laughed her voice high and cheery.

Red blinked "Wow that was cool. Much better than the electric buzzer."

Sans grinned showing off the whoopie cushion. “Whoopie cushions are always funny.”

Shaking his head, Blue turned to Edge. “I’m glad you were all able to come. Before you leave I have the box of things for her in the kitchen. I have some tapes of kid shows and movies, some books, a few toys and puzzles, and Papy’s old clothes.”

Edge watched them and nodded appreciatively. "Thank you, I am sure she will be excited!" It wasn't charity, they were just sharing things he couldn't get in his world, that was it. That's all he would let himself rationalize it as.

Frisk nodded and went to Stretch hugging his legs "Hello again! Thank you for saving me! And letting me nap with you!" Edge had always told her manners were important and she had forgotten to thank him for it all.

Flinching at the sudden hug to his legs Stretch blinked down to her. “Um, no worries kiddo.” Reaching down he softly patted her head. “You should get back to your mama Red, he’ll get worried with you hanging around me.” Stretch waved her off with a small sad smile.

"Aw, but mama Red said I could hang out with you." She latched onto the new parental term easily. It was cute. She loved having parents of any kind!

“Nah kiddo you got the wrong skeleton. He must have ment Papyrus. He’s the other tall one.” Stretch ruffled her hair grinning down to her. “I’m sure Red ment him. Sorry kiddo Red doesn't really like me hanging around you. Trust me.”

"Nuh uh, your nickname's Stretch! I don't know the others!" She said holding his leg.

Red mozied on over "Nah, she's right… Uh Stretch, I said she could be with ya… I was, uh, being a jerk the other day, feeling a bit under pressure." He tried to explain. He needed this to go well.

Staring in Red’s general direction, Stretch sighed, taking another drag from his cigarette and looking away. “Whatever. As long as you keep our deal, I don’t care.” Stretch offered a weak smile. “She’s a cute kid. I wouldn’t try to put her in danger. You're her parent though. If you don’t want me around just say so. I get it. People don’t want me around.” Stretch took another drag. “Kiddo, you should probably run along, don’t want you getting secondhand smoke from me.”

"What's that?" She asked

"Eh don't worry about it. You go have fun." Red said patting her head, she pouted but went off to meet the others going to Papyrus and Sans.

"Hi! I'm Frisk!" 

Papyrus nodded down to the tiny human. “Yes, we also have a human named Frisk. I am the great Papyrus and this is my brother Sans.”

“Yup, you going to free them from the Underground? You seem like a nice kid.” Sans asked.

"Mama Toriel says I'm not allowed to save anyone until I'm big and strong. Papayrus says that I'm too little to be a hero right now." She said smiling. 

Stretch turned, smoking his cigarette. “Blue put you up to this?”

Red huffed "No, my own damn conscience did, don't mess with me." He said watching the kid socialize. "I want this to be good for my bro and he can't have friends if I can't be friendly."

Stretch blinked, shaking his head. Maybe Red wasn’t so bad if he cared for his bro enough to put up with him. “I get it.”

Just barely keeping himself from hopping in place with excitement, Mutt had to knit his hands together to stop them shaking. He and Black were going out to see people again! He would get to spend time with others in a new place. He was so excited. 

“Try not to embarrass me too much.” Black sighed, not really wanting to go, but also wanting to get the measurements for Edge. A monster of their caliber deserved a good suit. He didn’t like that Mutt was doing a jeans look again, but others seemed to like it before, so he let him do it.

“I’ll be good. I promise milord.” Mutt promised. 

“Fine, get going then. I’ll get the food and see you there.” He figured he’d get it this time. He didn’t want it spilled and the way the mongrel was twitching, he was bound to do just that. Going back to the kitchen he gathered the tin of rice and made his way into their basement. Mutt was already long gone.

Bursting out the other side, Mutt looked around before darting for the lit up exit. Black had let him go first. Stepping out of the basement in this other universe, he announced himself. “Hey everyone!”

Blue beamed rushing over to hug Mutt. “Mutt! It’s so good to see you! Papy has been looking forward to seeing you again!” Taking his arm he brought him over to where Stretch and Red stood. “Papy! Mutt’s here.”

Stretch’s skull instantly went to a smile. “Mutt, come over here and give me a hug.” He smirked, opening his arms. “Ya want a cig? Got the good kind.”

“Stars, yes.” Mutt easily strode over, embracing his double and accepting the smoke. “Hey Red, how ya been?” He kept an arm easily wrapped around Stretch, enjoying the companionship. He felt like an equal here.

Smiling Stretch sank into Mutt’s side. Taking out his cigarette box and lighter he passed them over. “He’s been giving me a hard time. I don’t seem to be able to  _ see _ his side of things.” Stretch snickered.

Choking on the laugh before looking around worried for a second, Mutt nodded in agreement. “Well, have you brought light to the situation at hand?” He tried to pun, very out of practice since they were strictly banned at home.

Even as he spoke it, Black climbed up the steps, carrying the large dish of jambalaya rice, the spicy scent filling the area. He glared at Mutt and the cigarette, but chose not to say anything for now. “Hey Blue, where would you like this?” He called instead.

Grinning Blue clapped his hands “Let’s head over to the picnic area. It’s not very far. Let’s head out!” Blue led the way to their Waterfall picnic area.

Nodding Stretch huffed, muttering to Mutt. “Yeah, he knows...” Shifting away from the wall he followed the group. 

Keeping hold of Stretch’s hand, Mutt nodded. “Then he’s just being a pratt.” He threw a knowing, questioning look at Red as if asking for explanation. “It isn’t as if you can help how you are, and there is nothing wrong with it either.”

Red snorted at the puns but shook his head "Fuck off, there isn't nothing wrong with it. There is something wrong fer hiding it when defense is the most important aspect of staying alive." He shook his head "Whatever, here it don't matter. This place is safe right? So no problem."

“‘Xactly,” Mutt agreed. “Here it don’t matter, so just get along. Let’s have a good day? I wanna be able to enjoy being around others while I can. My Lord doesn’t let me out too often, so I wanna get as much in as I can before I have to go back to work.” He pressed the box and lighter back into Stretch’s hand as he took a drag of his cigarette. “Thanks again for the light, Stretch.”

Ahead, Black could be heard boasting about his cooking and sewing mastery as he walked with the Papyrus’s and Blue.

“Anytime, buddy. Hey, sorry about getting you in trouble last time.” Stretch looked down.

“It was worth it.” Mutt shrugged. “He only cracked my skull a little that time. It has already healed, so no harm done. He’s pretty much over it by now or he wouldn’t have let me come today. I’ve been keeping our place in top shape so he is actually in a decent mood today.”

Smiling Stretch squeezed Mutt’s hand. “I’m glad you didn’t get hurt too bad. If you ever need healed you just got to let us know. Blue is great at green magic.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Mutt agreed, smiling. “Black sometimes comes home in pretty rough shape. The turf wars are rough on him since he has to try to keep civilians safe. Captain Alphys is trying to figure out how to reformat our guards so we have less casualties. I hope it works. I overheard them talking last night when she came over.”

“I keep forgetting how rough your Universes are.” Feeling the drip of water from Waterfall’s cave ceiling Stretch gasped. “C-cold!”

“Is it?” Mutt stretched out a hand to catch a drop before shivering bodily himself. “Geeze, yeah it is. Glad the air is at least pretty humid or this would be absolutely miserable. I haven’t been to our Waterfall in forever. Muffet’s kids have taken over the place, even drove Undyne out and she has to live in her lab now.”

“Oh wow… It should get better the further into Waterfall we get. Blue picked a nice place near the star gazing room. Not that I really find the appeal.” Stretch snickered.

Beaming Blue cheered. “Here we are! Papy you are lagging behind!” Blue looked back to his brother, Mutt, and Red where they were a ways away. 

Papyrus grinned helping lay down the blankets and setting down his basket. “This is a beautiful place! It looks just like ours back in the Underground.”

Even Black looked around in amazement. “I haven’t seen this part of Waterfall in a long time. Yours looks well kept. It really is nice.” Noticing, like Blue, that his brother had lagged behind, he nearly yelled at him before noticing that he was talking with Stretch and was holding his hand. They were much too close. “Mutt. Heel. Now.” He snarled.

Jumping and dropping Stretch’s hand, Mutt stuttered apologies before rushing off, pinching off the end of his cigarette and putting it in a pocket before he got to his brother, keeping his head down. “S-sorry milord. I was distracted. I d-din’t mean ta get sep’rated.” He insisted.

“Fix your speech. You are better than that. I’ve trained you better.” Hissed Black, throwing glances at the rest of the party, embarrassment coloring his face a deep purple. “And get rid of that stutter. I don’t need them thinking you are afraid of me or some shit like that.”

“Yes milord.” Mutt stood, arms to his side limply with his head bowed, hiding his face as Black berated him his hushed tones. He should have known better than to let his guard down. This was why he wasn’t allowed out on his own. He was a misfit and a wreck, a danger to everyone else.

Blue tisked “Black don’t be so hard on him. Papy can be a bit clingy when he likes someone.”

Finally getting closer to the group Stretch felt lost without Mutt holding his hand and walking with him. “Sorry, it was my fault keeping him behind. I walk slow.”

Black shook his head. “The dog knows better than to lag behind. It will get him killed. Don’t cover for him or he’ll think he’s allowed such luxuries. And you,” He turned on Stretch, quietly warning, “You stay away from him. He is mine. Nobody else can have him.”

Blinking Stretch hunched into himself. “Sorry...”

“Hey! Don’t be mean to my brother.” Blue crossed his arms giving Black an upset look. “They were just talking and having fun.”

Sans frowned feeling the need to flick Black between the sockets. 

Black just glared at Blue, not bothering to respond. Of course he wouldn’t apologize.

Red, for now, kept his mouth shut; he wasn't exactly anyone's favorite but while he wanted to defend Mutt, he knew it wasn't the best idea. He couldn't just interfere in his affairs.

Edge had been enjoying the trip, making sure Frisk didn't toddle behind and even put her on his shoulders when they made it to Waterfall so she didn't get too wet. His heels easily keeping them both dry from puddles.

He'd been listening to Black, Blue, and Papyrus talk about cooking, taking mental notes and throwing his own suggestions out every now and then.

When the fight broke out, he'd froze for a few seconds before gently setting Frisk down "Sweetheart, why don't you go see if you can find an echo flower." He said. 

She bit her lip but did as told, going to find the talking flowers.

Papyrus followed her, taking her hand and leading her along chatting happily with the small human.

Edge went over to Black placing a heavy hand on his shoulder "May I speak with you a moment." It wasn't a question.

Flinching back and glaring for a second, Black nodded and straightening his shoulder ordered Mutt to stay and walked off to a separate island a little away from the others. “How can I help you Edge? If this is about not getting your measurements last time we all met up, I do apologize. I had planned to get them this time so I could put together a suit for you.”

Edge shook his head "No, but I am glad that you remembered. I wanted to talk about your relationship with your brother. You recognize we come from similar world's, yes? Similar but opposite in the way that we presented I am more 'powerful' than my brother and he is the 'weak' one."

Narrowing his sockets, Black growled, “What are you getting at?”

"What I am saying is that I understand you, or at least I believe I do. You are responsible and care for your brother and the home. He's too weak and apathetic to make it on his own and he needs your command. Am I correct?"

“He’s nothing but a dumb mongrel, my dog to command. He is none of your concern. You understand nothing.” Black spat, stepping back. It wasn’t the first time he’d been approached about his brother. Alphys had wanted to try to ‘strengthen the ranks’ by recruiting him. Mutt was his and his alone!

"He isn't my concern or at least my main one. It's you. This isn't going to end well for you. I nearly lost my brother… and I would hate the same to happen to you" He said honestly. "I am not telling you what to do but I think my experience can help you."

“What are you going on about? Mutt isn’t going anywhere. He does exactly what I say. He’s perfectly well trained. Just because your brother ran off, doesn’t mean mine will.” Black propped his hands on his hips, glaring at Edge. He just might put a price on the other’s suit after all this insolence.

"My brother didn't run, he fell down." Edge said with complete seriousness.

Looking over at Red, Black scoffed. “Now you are being ridiculous. He couldn’t have fallen. He’s right there and perfectly fine. There is no return from a fall.” He pointed at the obvious as Red stood talking near Stretch.

"He did, the only reason he is here now is because Frisk shared her determination with him. Even after it was…" He hitched a breath and covered his mouth a second closing his sockets "It was my fault. I thought I was keeping him alive, that by taking control of his life I made him safer, made us both safer. But all I did was take away the one thing he cared about. His brother. Our brothers, they're strong, stronger than we give them credit for. And as long as they want to live, they will, but I broke his spirit. I don't want the same to happen to you or your brother. I doubt you have a human that can reverse a fall…"

“We don’t, but Mutt isn’t going to fall. He is perfectly healthy. And anyway, even if a human did come through, I’d capture them. I am loyal to my Queen and the guard.” His eyes flicked to the child that had come with Fell and Red. “Human souls belong to the Queen. You leave my brother alone and I’ll leave your kid be, how’s that for a deal.” He growled, hoping to get the other to back off.

Edge snorted and chuckled "As if you could take her. We may be opposites but I am sure I could punt you across this cavern if I wanted. And like I said, you don't have to listen to me. I am just warning you. Everything is fine right now but that doesn't mean it will stay that way." He turned and headed back to the group before looking over his shoulder "You can only kick a dog so many times before it doesn't get up again."

Sneering at his back, Black was now left with the predicament of how to return to the group himself. If he merely followed Edge back, he would look beaten and whipped, but if he stayed put and waited, it would seem as if he actually was contemplating his counterpart’s words, which were utterly ridiculous. It might get him to leave Mutt alone though, at least for today. Then, after this, Black would just keep him away from the others. They were obviously dangerous and meant to separate him from his loyal dog. Mutt was his and nobody was going to break that!

Mutt heard returning footsteps but they were too long of a stride and too heavy to be his brother’s, so he remained where he had been told to stay. He would wait as long as he had to. He’d been told to stay, so that was what he had to do.

Edge returned to the group.

"What did ya talk about boss?" 

"How I don't like gold on the red parts of my clothes." He made up immediately. "It doesn't matter really, you know how particular I am about my clothes."

"Heh, smart diffusion. He seems to really like fashion." Red said, wondering if Edge really did just take him off to distract him.

Frisk sprinted by everyone toward Edge "We found the flowers!" She squeaked in delight.

Papyrus followed behind beaming at the small child. It was fun to talk to her. She was just like their Frisk, if not a bit shy and a bit younger.

"Good job sweetie!" Edge said, picking her up. "Thank you for going with her." He said to the original Papyrus.

“Of course! She is an absolute delight.” Papyrus beamed.

It was a few minutes before Black returned, but when he did, he kicked the toe of Mutt’s boot, tripping the taller up. “Keep an eye on that human.” He hissed next to his skull while he was down, before pushing him back upright.

“Of course milord.” Mutt glanced uncertainty at his brother before drifting off to apparently do his own thing by himself.

"They have so many more flowers here Papapyrus! We can make crowns!"

"Ah, brilliant idea." He said, making a note to keep an eye out. He was sure Black was petty enough to pull something, he knew he would.

Papyrus gave a small cheer. “What a great idea!”

On a separate, solitary island with lots of tall echo flowers to hide him, Mutt sat on a rock to watch the entire gathering. From here he could watch the kid while also watching everyone else and not seem to be tagging her. He was by himself, but he didn’t feel alone. Humming a small tune to one of the flowers, he waited until they all picked it up and then added bits, humming to first one and then another flower, slowly building a whole song through their echoes while still keeping it quiet enough to not attract attention. Everyone seemed to be having fun and that made him happy.

Black watched his loyal companion walk off before going to chat up Blueberry for more information on his tacos. They sounded like a great addition to his culinary arsenal.

####  “My special tacos? Of course, I could teach them to you!” Blue beamed setting out the tacos and snacks as he told Black how to make his signature dish. “It’s actually very simple, but you can add any toppings you want so that is what makes it cool and fun! Sometimes Papy will make honey chicken tacos. Those are his favorite. Though, Mutt likes hot things so you can add more of a hot mix to your tacos.” Blue smiled.

####  “Spice is the life of our food.” Black agreed, checking the available spices and additions so he could spice his up, trying a bit of the meat before finding it agreeable, if a bit bland to his taste. It needed more spice, cayan should do. He hadn’t brought it though.

####  Red shared a smoke with Stretch… well more he stole one while the other was getting one of his own. And leaned against a wet wall. "Hey, Mutt's making a one man band over there, that's talent." He said to the other, trying to keep conversation going.

Edge had gone to the side with Frisk and Papyrus helping her make the crowns. There were flowers of every color here. It was amazing.

Mutt had gotten to the point of adding underlying notes to certain melodies as he reintroduced them to the flowers, creating new patterns. He missed when they had been kids and he’d take Black to look at the blooms in hidden alcoves away from the fighting. Black used to laugh then, used to smile without looking mean. Somewhere that had disappeared, been scrubbed away by the ruthless nature of their world. Across the field he could make out Edge and the child doing something with the flowers, but it wasn’t too clear what exactly.

“Oh yeah?” Listening Stretch closed his sockets. “Yeah, he is making some sweet music with those echo flowers. You know he plays the bass, right? He’s good too. Showed me how to play a bit.” Stretch smiled swaying a bit to the soft sounds.

Red hummed "Really? That's sweet I can only play a bit of the piano myself but haven't seen one of those in ages."

“Wow, that is cool.” Stretch said in a bit of awe. 

Edge helped Frisk do the gentle knots and put one with yellow flowers on her head. "You look so cute.” He smiled.

She giggled and twirled "I'm a princess!" She declared. 

Edge beamed, "Yes, you are." and let her put a red one on his head. It felt silly but he couldn't deny her.

"Let's make one for everyone!" She said and set to work. 

“What a great idea Frisk! What colors should we do for everyone?” Papyrus asked excitedly, gathering flowers to make more crowns. 

“Orange ones for Stretch and Mutt and you, blue for Sans and Blue, a purple one for Black, and another red for Red.” Frisk decided. 

“Excellent choices! Let’s start making them!” Papyrus cheered, helping Edge with tying the knots for Frisk.

Placing Papyrus’s on his skull she turned to Edge. "Here take these!" She smiled giving Edge Stretch’s, Red’s, Sans’s.

She had Blue’s, Mutt's, and Black’s and rushed off to deliver them.

####  Feeling a soft thing sitting on his skull Blue stuttered his sentence trying to look up at what sat on his head. Flowers… Looking over to Frisk beaming Blue giggled. “Why thank you Frisk! It is beautiful!”

Frisk giggled and put Black's on his head. "You're welcome!" She squeaked happily.

When Mutt saw Edge place the golden flower crown on Frisk’s head, he couldn’t help smile. Another thing he and Black used to do so long ago. When Edge let her put on him too, Mutt almost broke his melody by chuckling. They resumed their flower weave and then suddenly the two of them were among the rest of the group and flower crowns were popping up everywhere. 

"Hey lazy bones, I brought you gifts from Frisk." Edge said showing the flower crowns.

"Wow those are her best yet boss." Red said as he put his on. Edge put the last two on Sans and Stretch. "Yes the original Papyrus helped us make them."

Stretch tilted his skull at the feeling, the flower crown shifting and dipping into his socket. “Wha?” Wiggling around, Stretch finally grabbed it, pulling it off. “What is this supposed to be?”

Sans chuckled. “It’s a flower crown. Ya never seen one before? You wear it on your skull.” Taking it out of Stretch’s hands he fixed it back onto Stretch’s skull. “Like that. Thanks for letting Pap play with you and the kid. He’s having a lot of fun. Frisk doesn’t hang around a lot. She’s going to school and trips. We don’t get to see her often. Your kiddo is sweet.”

Stretch looked up at the flower crown feeling the petals and trying to figure out how it was made.

Edge chuckled "Never had one before? Well to be honest I hadn't either until Frisk showed us." He said "So your Frisk goes to school? That must cost a fortune." He commented. "We're lucky Toriel always wanted to be a teacher. She handles Frisk's education."

"Surface education is different. Frankly Tori was saying places were fighting to have Frisk." Sans shrugged. "Pap has made a few for me over the years. It's cute when they get excited."

Stretch blushed feeling his crown again. "Well, guess we never did that before…"

Narrowing his sockets Sans stared at Stretch there was something off about his actions. 

"It's probably not a multiuniversal thing." He said, shrugging. "We don't indulge often because trips to our waterfall can be dangerous but we indulge every now and then."

"Well you guys are welcome to come by anytime and indulge. Hey Red you want to go listen to Mutt's music?"

Red nodded “Heck yeah, let's go." He said getting up "Don't fall in a puddle.” He said as a general word of warning.

Chuckling Stretch tugged Red close, leaning into him as they walked in Mutt's direction. "Oh, protect me from the puddles!"

"Eh, I guess I can give you a freebie." Red said, leading him over as if he was going with a joke but genuinely steered him away from the puddles and places he could fall.

"Something is off about Stretch. I can't put my finger on what." Sans muttered.

Edge heard him and tilted his head “What do you mean what's off?"

Shrugging Sans waved it off. "Nevermind it must just be a Universe difference. Don't worry about it."

The child got to Blue and Black, who had been speaking together and again Mutt had to silence his laughter as Blue looked overjoyed by the gift and Black turned a deep purple, accepting the garland and pointing out Mutt’s distant vantage point to her. Almost as soon as she was gone, the garland disappeared too, but Mutt didn’t see where. He had to watch the child and he worried that she might fall into one of the streams trying to get to him, but if he moved, he would lose sight of her.

Frisk worked her way to the vantage point, too excited to be too careful, and unfortunately getting both shoes wet at some point. Thankfully she didn't fall yet. She finally made it to him "Hi! I made this for you!" She said, showing him the crown. "Can I put it on your head?" She asked since she had to reach even while he was sitting. The flowers began echoing her voice interrupting his carefully made band without realizing it.

Smiling, he nodded and bowed his head for her. “Thank you child. You are very kind.” He told her quietly, enough so that he didn’t interrupt her pretty voice that echoed in the flowers around him.

She put the crown on his head "Now you're a handsome prince like Papapyrus." She smiled. 

Mutt shook his head and put up his hands in a quick deny. “No, no little miss. I’m just a dog, nothing so high as a prince.” He assured her, but blushed anyway from the assertion, his cheekbones turning a deep burgundy.

Snickering Stretch grinned, reaching Mutt finally. "Yeah kiddo he's more of a king! King Mutt rules over us lowly princes and princesses. He is a kind and just king. One that likes to be lazy like me but works hard too. He is talented musically. Even the instruments fawn over him." Stretch nudged the rock Mutt was sitting on before flopping beside him and tossing an arm over his shoulder. "All hail King Mutt!" Stretch was beaming, he knew Black would probably beat him up for being close to Mutt, but he couldn't help wanting to talk with Mutt more.

Mutt tried to shush them both, but too late the echo flowers had picked up the chant, wiping away his song and Frisk’s soft voice. Soon the cavern echoed with choruses of the hail and Mutt could only shrink into himself, covering his skull. A peek from under an arm confirmed the fury that Black was barely containing. King was Black’s aim and for Mutt to achieve it first, even in jest, was the greatest affront to his personage.

Chuckling Stretch grinned to Mutt. "Sorry, sorry, did my joke go too far? Aw man, your song is gone. We heard it and came over to listen. Sorry for wiping it."

Frisk giggled at first but Mutt didn't seem happy. She patted his hand. “You don't have to be King if you don't want! You just be prince!" 

Edge heard the echo flowers echoing the chant "There goes the music," He said looking over at the party crowd. "At least they are having fun?" He squinted, seeing Frisk was still over there. She better be careful but Red was there so she was safe.

“Just a mutt, only a mongrel, nothin’ more’n a dog. I ain’t special.” Over and over he repeated the phrase, keeping his head buried. In no time at all, a flower that was closer than the rest caught the chant and it replaced the hail. The anger in Black’s face smoothed out slowly as he nodded, pleased. His loyal pet still knew their place. Other’s could try to sway him, but he knew his place.

Frowning Stretch rubbed at Mutt’s shoulder. It hurt to listen to those echoes. “Hey that isn’t true. You are too special.”

Red frowned and wanted to say something, he knew how that felt. He looked across the isle and glared at Black.

Frisk tilted her head not completely understanding why he looked sad but caught on "Puppy! You're a puppy! Puppypyrus!!" She hugged him tightly, determination washing over him without pain as she began making barking noises.

Slowly smiling and raising his head as he felt the determination strengthening him, Mutt nodded and gave a small bark back to her before pulling her onto his lap and tickling her stomach. Even without the echo flowers, laughter bounced around the cavern, both from him and her. He hadn’t laughed for real in so long.

Beaming Stretch leaned back allowing them to play. The kid sure did know how to make someone smile. “Puppy sure does sound cute.”

Edge smiled, finishing his taco. Frisk was a good girl, he hoped Black didn't mind her very much. He would hate to actually have to fight his counterpart.

Red smiled at them forgetting about being pissed for a minute. He hoped that this helped smooth the rest of the picnic out.

When Mutt and Frisk finally calmed down from their tickle fight, Mutt whispered to Frisk, as if sharing a secret from Red and Stretch, “You wanna see a cool trick with the flowers?”

Frisk nodded beaming and clinging "Wanna see wanna see a trick!" She whispered back.

Leaning over, caging the child against his chest so she didn’t fall as he shifted, Mutt carefully gripped partially down the stem of a flower where she could see and pulled up on it. The flower made a strangled sound until he released it and the music that he’d been humming before now spilled from it instead of their laughter. The surrounding flowers went silent before picking up the signals through their root network and the song restarted as if it hadn’t been interrupted in the first place. “Shh. Let’s return to the others.” He whispered for real this time so he didn’t interrupt the song again.

Frisk looked amazed and clung to him as they moved. That was amazing!

Stretch grinned relaxing to the music. With Red’s nudge, Stretch stood following so the song would play for the rest of the party.

Once they were back on the main isle, Mutt went to pass the child off to either Red or Stretch, but a look had him change his direction quickly, instead letting her ride up on his high shoulders. He didn’t know why Black wanted him to keep hold of the child, but he would follow his orders. “Hold onto my skull.” He instructed her as he locked her ankles under his jaw.

"Puppy ride." she giggled, barking again as they walked around.

Edge walked over “Are either of you hungry?" He asked Mutt and Frisk since she hadn't eaten yet she just barked at him and pointed to the cookies.

"Oh no, Puppies can't have dessert before real food."He chastised. 

“Can she have spicy food?” Mutt asked timidly. He hadn’t really been introduced to this edgy, tall version of his brother and he fully expected to be struck for speaking out of turn. He was already braced for the strike so he wouldn’t drop the child and anger the other further.

Edge looked at him and said, "She can try it, I've never really given her spicy food." 

Frisk barked happily, she liked trying new foods!

Nodding carefully so he didn’t dump Frisk, he moved over to where the food was and plated some rice for him and the kid to share. It didn’t take long for him to find an available rock to sit on either and lift Frisk off his shoulders and set her on his knee. “Comfortable enough?” he checked with her while balancing the plate on his other knee.

Frisk smiled, fine with the spot and looking at the new food curiously.

“This is jambalaya. My bro makes some of the best in our world.” Mutt told her, not going into what was actually in. Kids got finicky the more they knew. He handed her a spoon and moved the plate within reach. “Start small. It’s got a bit of a bite.” He grinned, holding back from joking that he did as well. The kid wouldn’t get that one, it was a bit too old for them.

Frisk took the spoon and got a big bite not heeding his warning and gasped hair sticking up "Hot hot!" She repeated blowing air out of her mouth trying to cool it. She tensed up in shock but that was it. Once her mouth cooled she took another smaller bite.

Laughing silently, Mutt agreed. “Yeah, I warned ya.” So she didn’t feel compelled to take such a large bite again, he also took small bites, sharing the plate until it was gone, a pleasant burn staying on his tongue and in his bones. “Want anymore or anything else?” He checked with her.

Once it was gone she scrubbed her eyes and nodded "Cookie." She wanted those cookies since she ate her real food. She yawned then maybe a nap.

“Cookie it is.” Mutt picked her up, but seeing the yawn, decided carrying her was the best option. Walking back to the table, he grabbed one from the tin she had pointed at earlier and plated himself a little more food, figuring it would be alright since he’d given half his share to the child before.

Smiling Blue looked up to Mutt as he came over. “Mutt-Oh I guess Puppy, do you want a taco or some of Papyrus’s sweets?”

“Oh yes, I made pie and peaches and cream! You left before you were able to have some of my pie last time.” Said baker piped up.

“I’d love some of your desserts Papyrus, and it’s just Mutt, Blue, Black will get annoyed if I get new names from anyone but him.” He got himself a small portion of the sweets, tasting them even as he plated them, so good!

Blue nodded with a small frown. He thought the new name fit Mutt a lot better, but it was Mutt’s choice.

Returning to his spot and checking the ground was properly dry, he slipped off his coat and laid it at his feet, folding the hood inside out and rolling it over itself to make a pillow before laying Frisk down on it. It was faux fur lined, so very soft, once she seemed comfortable, he zipped it over her to keep the chill of Waterfall away from her. He didn’t mind if she napped in it, plus this way he could watch her without anyone getting edgy about it. As she fell asleep, he ate his sweets, enjoying the rare pleasure.

Frisk ate her cookie but was already half asleep. When she finished she cuddled the warm coat and was soon fast asleep.

Red was punning with Stretch feeling like he'd finally built a rapport with him.

Stretch smiled relaxing next to Red and eating a taco. Red wasn’t too bad when he wasn’t being an ass.

"And I said I'm  _ bone  _ to be wild!" He laughed "And that's the last time Grillby ever let me in his bed." It had started out as a night to get some loving but Red messed it up with his bad puns.

"Oh stars! That's horrible!" Laughing Stretch shook his head.

"It was, I was so pissed at first but I guess him not dusting me was probably his way of saying it was mildly forgivable." He chuckled, his humor was pretty dirty compared to the others.

"I'm still impressed he let you into his bed in the first place." Stretch snickered. It wasn't as if he had any experience in the area. Muffet took him in a few times but it was just to sleep off his alcohol or his heat. 

"Me and Grillby have a… I won't kill you with benefits kinda relationship so it happens semi- frequently," He shrugged "Don't tell my bro tho." He chuckled.

"Eh why would I tell the Edgelord. Fun is fun, no need to spoil it." Stretch chuckled shrugging. 

Edge was getting his measurements taken by Black though it was a bit difficult since the other was so short. "I'm surprised you still want to make it." He admitted. 

“Said it before, every respectable individual should have a suit. They are a requirement for honorable events. I’ll need your brother’s measurements too. Now sit here and keep you back and shoulders straight, I’m going to need to measure under your armor. Are you comfortable removing it or would you rather I work around it.” He whipped a measuring tape around, taking measurements and moving from one to the next in a frenzy, not writing anything down.

"Under the circumstances I am going to have to say work around I am sure you understand." He hummed. He was relaxed but not a fool.

“Suit yourself.” Black sighed as he measured his waist, lowest ribs, then central ribs. He had taken off his gauntlets when he’d started, so he was bare handed at the moment. With ease of long practice his hands were instantly up and under the shoulder pads on Edge’s shoulders and running the tape under the straps of the breastplate to measure his shoulders accurately. Seconds later he was pulling his hands out from under the armor, a particular area on the tape pinched to mark his measurement, checking it before going to measure around Edge’s neck.

Edge squeaked, blushing. He barely had a shirt under the armor and none of the proper padding. It was all just surface plating, it couldn't be comfortable or even all that protective. his armor was literally for show.

Tutting as he looped the tape around Edge’s highest point on his sternum and then back around behind his neck, Black whispered, “I can make an upgrade for that too, but that will cost. Good armor isn’t cheap, but neither is life.” Pulling away, he took note of the last measurement and began rolling up his tape. “You’re all done. I’ll contact you for a fitting in a month, I assume red, black, and gold is your thing.” He looked over Edge’s uniform, noting the primary colors. “I can work with those.”

Edge flushed but shook his head "My armor is fine, I just want the suit." He snapped "What do you want in exchange for the work." he said straightening his battle body. 

“Told you last time, show me how to make that lasagna and we will call it even. I am not just a master at sewing and battle after all. The kitchen is also my domain.” He looked at Edge evenly, now much more sure of himself. With armor of that quality, he surely had nothing to worry about.

"Ah yes I recall now. I can show you either during the fitting or we can arrange a date beforehand." He said he could prove himself in the kitchen as well. And Black was mistaken if Edge's bad armor was the Hallmark of his battle prowess.

“I’d recommend beforehand. I wouldn’t want you to be short of what you need if I don’t have the stocks you require.” Black suggested. He knew he’d have everything, but this would allow him to see just what else was lacking from his blustering counterpart who thought he could tell him how to use his pet. It might also give him more chances at the child if he couldn’t snare it today.

Edge didn't know what to make of the vibes he was getting from Black but it didn't matter he was determined to make this work. "Alright then shall we maybe meet two weeks from now?"

“That shall work. Then, when I finish your suit, I will bring over the dish for your inspection as well. I should be more than able to master the dish in two weeks.” Now, where did your brother go? I assume if you do not have a suit, he likely does not either.” Black sighed as if weary from the lack of propriety.

"He probably wouldn't appreciate it, Red prefers his normal dress for everything, but being the royal judge let's him get away with whatever he wants most of the time." Edge shrugged not trying to hide that he let his brother have such a dangerous job...

“With a job like that, he should definitely have a suit. Seriously, does your world have no class?” Black huffed before walking off to presumably look for the other brother.

"Live quick, die hard, might as well die in what you find comfortable." Edge said with a shrug and looked down at his battle body, he knew Black didn't like it but it was still his pride and joy. He didn't care about one … very fashionable skeleton's opinion.

Red was eating the last taco completely unaware he was going to be molested with measuring tape.

Stopping by his brother before going to Red, he was slightly proud. Like always, Mutt had managed to isolate himself from the group and had managed to get the kid. “Mutt, Edge wants you to take the kid to our place to rest, it is too damp here. You have permission and my order to teleport to get there. Stay inside and keep the human in your room. Understood.”

“Yes milord.” Mutt bowed his head, sensing Black might be up to no good again, but he had just come from Edge, so maybe it was legit. He gathered the child sleeping in his coat and teleported away without another word or sound.

Satisfied in his minor victory, Black moved on to find Red and gather his measurements. There was no way a Judge could work without a suit, it was wrong.

Red jumped when he was suddenly being measured "Ey half pint, what's the big idea? What are you doing?" He said squirming away from the tape.

Blinking over to them Stretch tried to figure out what was happening.

“Be still and never call me that again. It is either Black or Lord, am I clear.” Black glared at him with violet eyes before resuming his attempts to measure. “I am tailoring Edge a suit, you will have one as well. With your position, it is practically required.”

"The only positions I like don't require suits, I don't need it!" Red huffed glaring but not moving away from him. His clothes were clearly higher quality than his brother's and definitely had defensive magic wove into them. 

Growling, but finally able to start measuring as Red stopped fighting, Black explained his point of view. “Nonsense. You are the last defense before the Royals. You can’t just stand in his antechamber looking like you just crawled out of the dump. If you are in the castle for any reason, you should have a suit. Anything less is disrespectful.”

"Look I ain't going to pay you and you ain't gonna get my brother to either. This is ridiculous. He may care about his looks but I don't." Red said scowling "And our palace ain't exactly for visits, if someone finally beats my ass I wanna die in something comfy."

“Your brother has already negotiated the terms of payment. I will not provide less than was bargained for.” Black hissed. “Whether you choose to look presentable or not, I cannot change, but you will have the capability to, now stop your whining. Worse than a toddler, I swear.”

Red growled but quit protesting. This was dumb but he'd play along if it was what Edge wanted. He'd been good to him and Red wasn't going to spit in his face by looking like trash if he was serious about doing something for it.

Tilting his head Stretch asked. “Are you making everyone suits? Pup showed me some of your suits. You have pretty fancy skills. You sure we are up to snuff to wear your quality of stuff?”

“And when was this?” Instantly Black was interested and enraged. He hid his rage as he took measurements. Letting anybody see his designs before their release was strictly forbidden, as was having visitors without him present or without his permission.

"Yo, loosen that tape. Are you trying to strangle me?" Red complained. 

Clearly his talents were unappreciated here. At least Edge seemed to take an interest in fashion as crude as his own creations were. “It is supposed to be tight.” He sighed, but still loosened the tape marginally. He couldn’t keep his eyes from skipping to Stretch though as he waited for the information.

“Oh, um, we popped over sometime and you weren’t home… Pup showed me his room and ya gotta walk by all your fancy clothes. Promise I didn’t touch anything. We just talked for a bit then left.” Stretch offered hesitantly.

“Hmm, he never mentioned you. Must not have been all that great.” Returning his full focus to Red, he requested, “Mind dropping that jacket? I can’t get proper measurements with it in the way.” He watched Stretch from the corner of his socket to see the effects of his words, suppressing a cruel smile.

Red huffed and removed his jacket "Yeah, imagine him not telling you something. Probably worried you'd kick his teeth in or something. I hide shit from Edge all the time but you don't look too surprised either." calling out his farce.

Stretch shrunk into his hoodie. “Yeah, I wouldn’t be surprised… Black, I know you don’t like me being around your brother, but he’s a really good guy. He’s a good friend and-and I want to keep him as my friend. Neither of us get out much, we need friends...”

“I will not stand this slander.” Black glared at Red, flame licking from his socket. “First your brother, then you and him.” He gestured at Stretch, “I have had to take care of that lazy, good for nothing idiot since I could walk. He is nothing but a worthless mutt, even he said so. We all heard him.”

“Shut up!” Stretch shouted tears building in his sockets. “Just shut up! He is some-something important! He’s fucking amazing you-you asshole! So just shut up!”

“What would you know? You’ve met him all of what, three times? Seen that act he does under my orders and believed it? If it weren’t for me, he’d be just another layer of dust across the underground. He’s useless, a useless mutt but he’s mine.” Rounding on Red he spat, “See if you or your miserable brother get a single thing out of me.” He turned and strode off, making his way back to Snowdin alone to go home. He was outnumbered here. If he started a fight, he wasn’t positive he’d make it out victorious.

Hearing his brother shout and start to cry Blue walked over with Papyrus trailing him. “Papy what’s wrong? Why is Black leaving?” 

“Yes, and where are Mutt and Frisk? They never told us how my desserts were.” Papyrus asked, looking around unable to spot them.

Red watched him stomp off like a child and hummed. One way to get out of that. He heard Papyrus's comment and frowned "They were hanging around here somewhere." He said "Frisk!" He called scanning the area for her.

“Is Edge with them?” Stretch asked, sniffling and scrubbing his sockets. He felt awful. Black was such an ass. He really just wanted to take Mutt home and protect him.

Once he was out of sight, Black began running to get home. He had managed to catch the rat. Maybe now they could break the barrier and be free. All they needed was the Soul, the carcass was of no use to him. He’d just make sure Mutt never found it and they’d be free. He’d have to lock the basement too, stop those visitors from putting ideas in his mutt’s empty head.

Edge heard Red yell and came over. "What's going on?"

"Do you have Frisk?" Red asked.

Edge frowned "She was with Mutt." he looked around feeling alarm rise as he didn't see the other Papyrus anywhere. 

"We just pissed Black off and he left, he must have taken Mutt and Frisk with him!” Red cried.

Frisk was still sleeping blissfully in Mutt's jacket, unaware of anything else.

Gasping Papyrus shook his head. “They wouldn’t kidnap Frisk, would they?”

Narrowing his sockets Sans growled, “Let’s get to the machine and see for ourselves.”

Nodding Blue waved them off. “I will stay and search the area in case they wandered further away.”

“Shit, come on Mutt, don’t do this to them.” Stretch muttered standing and reaching out to grab Papyrus’s arm only to grab Edge’s arm instead. “Hold on Pap.” He teleported them to the basement.

Sans blinked as Stretch teleported Edge away instead of his brother who he spoke to. Was Stretch blind, he grabbed Edge not Papyrus! It clicked and Sans gasped looking in the direction of Snowdin. “Shit come on!”

When Mutt had arrived home, he did exactly as he'd been instructed, tucking the child into his bed and cuddling her, keeping her safe. So cuddling wasn't exactly part of his instructions, but there was nothing saying he couldn't. He ended up dozing off and on, waking only to do minor cleaning around the room or softly play with her hair, making little loose braids, always careful not to pull it. She was so pretty.

It was about half an hour before he heard slamming doors downstairs announcing his brother's return. Climbing out from under the covers, he straightened the bed and laid down in the little floor bed by the door. Black would be up soon enough and if he looked like he was being a good guard dog, maybe he'd be able to go to the next outing they got invited to as well.

"Mutt! Get your lying ass down here and board up this door. We are not going back, ever. Not after the things they said. Threatening you and our world, spilling slander about my work, they can't be allowed back." He spouted off lies that he knew would hurt and galvanize his brother. If he believed they were really just playing with him, he'd cut them out fast as possible. Black had used the tactic often enough and it always worked.

"The human child though. Won't they want her back?" Mutt slunk down the stairs, as much as someone like him could. Being a tall skeleton, it just didn't really suit him. 

Whirling on his idiot of a brother, Black screamed at him. "Don't you dare question me. Just board up the door!"

Flinching back and fighting tears, Mutt quickly did as he was bid, gathering the materials through teleportation from their shed and tacking the boards up.

Arriving to their basement, Stretch tugged Edge to the machine. "Come on we gotta catch them Pap!"

Sans wasn't far behind Stretch with his brother and Red. "Stretch stop!"

Edge yanked his arm back when they arrived and looked at the machine "You grabbed me, Stretch." He said frowning but was distracted by the machine as it was already used. "Dammit, he went to his world! How do we turn this on?!"

Red pulled Edge back. "Let Sans turn it on. Hurry!" He demanded, worried for their kid.

"Fuck, whatever let's go!" Stretch waved his hands impatiently. 

Quickly making work of the machine, Sans opened the portal. "Stretch, you shouldn't-"

Snatching Edge's arm again, Stretch went through the portal. "This isn't the time, we have to get Frisk and Mutt!" He wasn't going to let Black hurt Mutt anymore. Not like this. The guy probably didn't even know Frisk was kidnapped.

Huffing Sans threw up his arms. "That idiot is gonna get himself Dusted!" 

Tugging at Sans's hoodie Papyrus whined. "Come on Sans! Mutt and Frisk could be in trouble."

Stumbling through the portal Stretch shouted out trying to find the stairs. “Mutt! Frisk!”

Mutt paused only momentarily before resuming his task. The way Black was watching him warned against any deviation and his words from earlier were still ringing in his skull. His hammer fell loud and heavy as he nailed first one board and then another over the door, barricading it.

Edge pulled his arm free and rushed to the stairs. "Black you fucking midget open that door!" He demanded he tried to push it open but there were more boards being added. "Sans! Blast it!" He ordered.

Red's eye glowed and a gaster blaster appeared and charged if Mutt didn't move he'd be caught in the blast but that wasn't the fell brother's concern.

Jolting at the banging Stretch whipped his head around confused. “What’s going on? What’s happening?” Where was the banging coming from? Hearing the charging blaster Stretch gave a small shout. “Stop! What if Mutt’s on the other side! Don’t hurt him!”

Nodding Papyrus quickly stood in front of the door. “You can not hurt Mutt! He’s done nothing wrong!”

Growling his own eye glowing and gaster blasters forming standing off with Red’s own, Sans shook his head. “Pap get out of the way.”

"Fuck that, if he's following half-pints orders and hurting our kid he goes too." Red felt pity for him but not enough to let him get in the way of their kid. The blaster opened its mouth and charged. 

Edge rushed up the stairs grabbing Papyrus to shove him down the stairs before it fired.

Hearing the blaster charge, Stretch teleported to the other side of the door, his hands reaching and grabbing for Mutt and yanking him to the floor. 

Squeaking Papyrus landed on his back staring in shock as the blasters fired at where he was standing just moments before.

Sans turned to Red, his blaster destroying Red’s seconds after they fired. “You asshole! Ya could have Dusted him!”

"Me and my bro are a perfect team. He had your brother just fine.” Red scowled, moving to the stairs, the door broken open.

Edge got up and glared at Papyrus. "I will not save you if you get in our way again." He growled and got up, going up the stairs.

Whimpering Papyrus stared after Edge. He was willing to Dust his friends. That was a scary thought.

Sans growled going to his brother and pulling him protectively close. “Don’t worry Pap I won’t let anything happen to ya.”

Wincing Stretch shifted looking down. “Mutt are you okay? You’re not hurt are you?” He could feel where the heat of the blast knocked a few decimals off of his HP, but he was fine besides that. At least Mutt wasn’t Dust.

Mutt was curled up, ready for whatever beating may come, whether from the people from the other world or from his brother, he didn’t know, but he was braced for it all the same. He wouldn’t beg for mercy, there was none in this world.

Black, for once, looked terrified. His weapon was unresponsive and pinned and his home was being entered by force and by monsters with a very powerful arsenal. He had only one ace, and that was that they didn’t know where the kid was or have any proof that he’d even taken her. He could still make it out of this, if he played his cards right.

Glancing around, Stretch felt Mutt’s chest and arms when he didn’t respond, he must have been hurt during the blast. “Mutt? Don’t worry I’ll get Pap to heal you.” Stumbling over legs and door rubble Stretch tripped falling in front of Black. “Shit. It’s okay Mutt I’ll have Pap up here in no time.”

“What the hell is going on here!” Black shouted, trying to regain some semblance of control.

Edge kicked what was left of the door off eyes blazing "Where is our kid?" He demanded a sword in one hand and a dagger in the other. Red was behind him another blaster trained on Black.

Summoning his own sword and dagger in self defense, Black’s violet eyes lit up just as bright. “What makes you think we took your pet? I don’t know anything about it. You storm my house, accuse me without proof, and think to tell me how to run things in my own world. Now you threaten me with lies on your tongue. Who do you think you are?” He may have been short, but he stood his ground just as fiercely, enraged.

Holding up his hands as he crept around the door Papyrus shook his head. “We don’t mean to accuse you of those things! We just want to find Frisk. She went missing around the time you both left. It could be a coincidence, right-”

“Like hell it is. Edge and Red are right, Black took the kid. You’re trying to break your barrier aren't you?” Sans asked, narrowing his sockets.

Blinking up to Black from the floor next to Mutt, Stretch didn’t really know what to do. Everyone was running over each other and blending together. He just really wanted to know if his friend was okay. No one was asking about Mutt. It was scaring him. Was Mutt Dusting and no one acknowledging it?!

“I didn’t touch their brat. Ask Red and Stretch. I left alo- withou-.” He stumbled as he realized there was no way to say that Mutt may not have taken the child. Rounding on Mutt, eye twitching as he realized the slip in his plans he snapped on the huddled skeleton. “If you stole that rat and brought it back here, so help me Mutt. Having something like that in my house could get our living privileges revoked!”

“Hey! Leave him out of this. He likes Frisk; he wouldn’t kidnap her to hurt her.” Stretch defended Mutt staying firmly between Black and Mutt. He would defend his friend.

Leveling his bone sword at Stretch, Black growled lowly. “You don’t interfere. He endan-gers…” Black trailed off as Stretch didn’t even blink, not a single flinch, not even a hint of recognition passed over him from the weapon’s proximity. “You stupid piece of trash.” He laughed. “You think you can defend him when you can’t even see? He may be nothing but a mongrel, but you, you're just a blind piece of EXP waiting to be harvested.” Dropping the point of his blade, Black continued to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. A blind skeleton protecting a spineless one. How fitting!

Blinking Stretch hunched into himself tears dotting at the edge of his sockets. Black had figured it out. The jig was up. He announced it to the whole group. Now they all knew how weak and pathetic he was. Everything Black said hit him straight in the Soul.

“Stretch is blind?” Papyrus murmured shocked.

Edge was shocked as well. "You're blind?!" Fuck. He strode forward dropping his knife to grab Stretch by the back of his hoodie and physically threw him at Red who caught him by the Soul and put him at the back of the group. The action seamless for them. They both knew he had no business in the middle of the battlefield.

Edge growled "We'll deal with that later." He hissed before looking down at Mutt and kicking him hard "Where did you take her." He hissed.

Red kept his eyes on Black for a reaction. He was sure Boss knew that Black was probably lying but he needed to rough the mutt up to see if Black would break.

Squeaking at being tossed around Stretch curled up in the air before Red lowered him down. Edge was really strong and powerful. It was a shock to his system and before he knew it Papyrus was next to him asking if he was alright. “Yeah, I’m fine. Red, what’s happening? Edge isn’t going to hurt Mutt is he? He’s innocent...”

Curling up tighter and trying to protect his skull, Mutt called from within his huddle. “U-up in m-my r-room. S-she was s-soft. S-s-sor-ry.” He yelped between kicks, praying it ended soon. Edge had a much stronger kick than Black and a larger boot too. He was certain his splinted ribs were coming loose.

“Alright, alright. You’ve had your fun with him. I’ll get your brat and then you can leave. I’ll make sure he’s punished properly for this.” Black growled, already making his way to the stairs to retrieve the child. He wasn’t getting away with her this time, but there was always a next time. “Don’t even think of following me, nobody is allowed near my designs.”

Frowning, Stretch shook his head, teleporting in front of Mutt’s door. “You’re lying. Why are you doing this to him? Are you wanting to turn everyone against him? What is your problem?! Can’t he have friends?!”

Violet eye blazing, Black didn’t hesitate to swing his dagger, easily missing his manikins and catching Stretch across the chest. “Did I not say that nobody is allowed up here.” He bellowed.

Gasping Stretch weakly pawed at his chest falling to his knees as his HP ticked down. Fuck it hurt. It hurt bad. Was this what death felt like? “S-shit...”

Kicking Stretch aside, Black forced open the door, clipping him before entering the room to grab Frisk. The only part of her visible was her head and hair, so perfectly was she tucked in. He thought nothing of grabbing that hair to pull her out of bed and force her to her feet, making her walk back out of the room, oblivious to her pained screams.

Edge and Red frowned when they heard Stretch cry out "That piece of shit." Edge growled and rushed up the stairs just in time to hear Frisk's first scream.

Frisk was sleeping until her head exploded in pain and she jolted awake. Being pulled around she screamed and twisted trying to figure out what was happening as she was pulled. The toddler was terrified beyond belief, not wanting to hurt and not wanting to start over. She screamed louder so her papas would save her and a rush of determination poured out of her, rushing up Black's arm easily fracturing every bone and would shatter it if he didn't release her.

“Fucking hell.” He swore, throwing her toward the door. “Get the hell outta my house.”

Edge ran down the hallway knocking down displays and bypassing Frisk driving a sword through Black's armor.

Red teleported in and grabbed Frisk and then teleported to Stretch grabbing him and teleporting them back downstairs. His eye blazing "Get them both to a different world now." He hissed.

Frisk sobbed as she was held against Red's familiar magic "Papa what's going on?" She cried.

"It's nothing sweetie we'll explain later but you gotta be somewhere safe for now." Red said gently.

Nodding Papyrus took Frisk's hand and supported Stretch. "Come on let's get back to somewhere safe." He quickly went through the portal starting to heal Stretch once he was safe on their couch. He called Blue telling him to come back to the house.

Stumbling and crying out, Black stepped back off the Sword, swinging his own to engage and protect himself from further attacks. Of course Edge would get a lucky shot and find one of the few notches in his armor between where pieces folded over.

One of Black's advantages was knowing Edge's armor was a sham. Though it wasn't much of one since Edge was always aware of that fact himself and compensated for it. He used his dagger to deflect Black's weapon and caught him across his injured arm with the sword not above playing dirty.

Hissing, Black stepped to the side, using the wall for cover as they’d been fighting through the doorway. Edge would have to enter the room to reach him now. He was used to sparring with Alphys and she wasn’t nearly as tall as Edge and the fighting style was completely different. He was rapidly realizing he was completely outclassed, but he would not just lay down and surrender.

Edge almost didn't follow but he was too enraged. This little piece of crap had endangered both his daughter and his friend. He went through with a roll knowing whatever Black hit wouldn't kill him and immediately had his sword blocking his vital bones as he quickly stood again. He made more bones and began firing them at the wall all of them hitting above the shorter skeleton.

When Edge rolled in, Black littered the floor with small bones protruding from the floor. Movement triggered them to raise sharply, bombarding his assailant while he reaffirmed his grip on his own sword and ducked from Edge’s own attack, swiping through them to break them off.

Edge hissed at the bits of pain but recovered quickly launching at Black and slashing at him with both weapons. His small stature made him easier to pin down and Edge was determined to beat him down to nothing.

When his sword was sent flying and his dagger sheared off, all Black could do was duck and dodge, darting to avoid the most deadly strikes and slowly but surely taking damage that lowered his high health to deadly levels.

Edge kicked him down and stepped on his chest digging his heel into his sternum. It was funny the only decent piece of clothing he had, his heeled boots, is what dropped him down to one Hp. "Don't get up." He growled lowly, pressing down harder threatening to collapse his rib cage.

Glaring, Black swung hard with his good arm, slamming a fist through Edge’s leg and rolling away, and making a run for the door. Mutt was just around the corner, having gotten up at some point during their battle. If he was up, then the tables had finally turned full in his favor. “Blast him Mutt, he means to kill us.” He huffed, about to run around his brother only to have his soul turned burgundy and be thrown out into the open air over the main foyer and left to hang there.

“Give me a good reason I should ever believe you.” The growl from Mutt was deep and menacing, marrow chilling and full of the promise of death. “Give me just one reason I shouldn’t Dust you right now.” Giving his brother who now had just as much life as himself a shake, he continued. “Tell me Black, did Undyne really mean to make me a test subject? Did Muffet really threaten to use Mrs. Bunny’s pet into her new burgers if I continued to play at her bar? Did King Asgore and Asreil really despise my puns and humor? Did they?!” He was yelling by the time he finished, Blasters at every corner and on every wall, the ceiling pulsing with sharp bones waiting to tear Black apart for his lies and torment. “Am I really nothing more than a useless, worthless mongrel to you?” The last question he whispered, but it was still heard clearly by all who remained present.

Edge stumbled out of the room intent on chasing Black down but stopped eyelights widening at the scene. Seemed Mutt had snapped. He looked passed him at Black wondering if he was terrified. He needed to make sure Frisk was out of the building, she did not need to see monster dust in front of her. This was a lot different than when he and Red had their breaking point, but it happens in all of the universes maybe… he kept quiet he didn't need to make Mutt lash out or lose concentration. Edge wasn't sure if he wanted Black dead or not with these new circumstances. 

Sans frowned watching the scene. He wasn't sure if he should stop Mutt or not. Black was an abusive asshole. Deciding that whatever happens he was taking Mutt to stay with either him or the Swap brothers at least for a few days.

Black stared at his brother terrified. Edge warned him about the abuse and Mutt falling down. He hadn't listened. He didn't know what to say, not sure what would keep him from dusting. "Mutt… Pap, please don't do this." Black pleaded, using his brother's old name, the one he hadn't used since Alphys had adopted and recruited them.

Sighing, realizing Mutt would probably regret his actions after he calmed down, Sans stepped forward. "Pup let him go. You'll regret dusting him. Come on, don't you want to check on Stretch and Frisk?" Sans asked, stepping forward keeping his body lax to either dodge or shoot bones. 

Seeing Sans get involved Edge decided to help as well. The other seemed pretty wise and if he thought Black should live, it would probably be for the best. Heck, maybe he could be a better person after this.

"Yes, there is no reason to be rash… I know you're upset, but he can't hurt you anymore." He said using his magic to make a safety net whether he put Black up into the ceiling or dropped him. Thin red strings of magic that absorbed damage to protect the one HP.

Sockets narrowing at the arguments, Mutt growled, but Sans’s use of the new nickname he’d earned due to the pretty human child softened his heart and shook his resolve. “No more abuse Black. I won’t take it no more. I’m gonna’ be my own person an’ if that means I gotta leave, then so be it. I’d rather stay, but I won’ take your shit no more. Am I clear?” He shook his smaller brother, rattling broken bones and tattered armor.

Black’s look of terror momentarily lapsed into a sneer until he was shook and he was reminded of his predicament. “Get the hell out then. I have no use for a mongrel that won’t obey.” He snapped, trying to protect his broken bones as much as possible.

Whipping his brother to the side and releasing his magic, Mutt sent his brother into the wall and returned to his room to pack some bare essentials, already trying to figure out where he might be able to camp out until he could find somewhere to establish himself and maybe claim a house.

Teleporting outside Pup’s door Sans knocked. “Hey, you need any help? You okay Pup?” He was glad that Pup wasn’t going to allow Black to abuse him anymore, but to up and leave? Sans was concerned, especially about him staying in this Universe. “You want to stay with one of us for a few days? Pap would be overjoyed to have ya. Heck Blue would probably love for you to stay over. We’re here for ya.” Sans offered, but allowed him to have his space.

The newly named Pup looked over his shoulder surprised. “You’d seriously take someone like me in?” His room was a mess from the fight, bits of wall and ceiling debris littered the destroyed floor. He was shifting through debris trying to find some salvageable clothes, his long suits in the closet not fitting the scene of destruction at all. Throwing away the shredded rags of yet another suit, he heaved a sigh, there was nothing here for him.

“Of course, why wouldn’t we? Plus, I bet Stretch would try to hit me if I didn’t offer. He’s kinda fond of ya. I mean he did go running into blaster fire to save ya, blind as a bat at that.” Sans shrugged leaning in the doorway. “I bet Stretch or Pap can loan you clothes if you need some.”

Nodding and rising, Pup nodded. “Yeah, I could use some. My shit is completely destroyed.” Stepping through the debris, he grabbed a large black case that appeared to have come through the battle unscathed, he turned back to Sans. “Guess this is all I’ll be bringing. I’ll have to thank Stretch as well. Thank you too. Nobody has ever tried to save me before. I’ve always just been protecting or working for Black.” His face darkened, a scowl forming before he shook his head and nodded. “Let’s go.”

Patting Pup’s arm Sans smiled. “Hey, yer turning over a new leaf, starting new. Black can change, anyone can if they try hard enough. Just focus on you for now and don’t worry about him.” Calling down to Edge and Red, “Hey we are heading to Swap’s.” Sans held Pup’s arm teleporting them to the machine and walked them through.

Papyrus was playing with Frisk on the carpet with some of his action figures while Stretch laid on the couch eyes closed. There were sounds of banging pots and pans from the kitchen where Blue was fixing snacks and tea.

Stumbling from the teleport and machine jump, unused to having someone else direct his course, Pup ducked his head, for a moment expecting some degrading remark before remembering that was done and Black wasn’t here. “Is-is this really happening?” He checked with Sans, worried it was all a joke and he was going to get the literal punchline any second.

Shaking his head he tugged on Pup’s sleeve to head up the stairs. “Nope. Not a dream or yer imagination. Don’t worry about anything buddy. If you don’t want to stay just let me know and we’ll figure something out. Okay?” Sans stopped once they were out of the basement. He waited for Pup’s agreement before heading inside. If Pup wasn’t okay with this they could head over to his own Universe and get him a place to crash or a hotel room.

  
  


Black was caught in Edge's net of magic. Edge waited till he heard Sans tell him he and Mutt were gone and slowly lowered him down.

Red caught his soul and finished laying him down away from the debris of the ruined living room. "That looks like it hurts." Red said, smirking as he tapped an injury with his sneaker. 

“No fucking duh you bastard. Shove off! Follow your little party. Get out of here.” Black yelled, fully defeated and curling into himself and trying to appear small for once to get away from the attack on his damaged limb.

"Nah, Boss wants you alive little shit so we gotta keep you alive." Red chuckled and used what little healing magic he had pushing him to at least three HP mending most of the broken arm at least. "You got any healing food around here?"

Edge limped down the stairs and collapsed onto their ruined couch "What's his damage?"

"He'll live boss, you just rest." Red said.

Glaring at the two of them who refused to leave, Black asked, trying to be menacing, “So what’s your plan, heal me so you can beat me some more and gloat before you dust me? You’ve already got your win and stole my Mutt, so what more do you want?"

“We didn't steal shit, you lost him on your own." Red scowled, getting him to four HP. "Quit blaming others for your problems."

"Killing you would be useless and Mutt will miss you eventually. Letting you die would hurt him more than you two working your dysfunction out." Edge said from the couch eyes closed.

“Then what’s your gain?” Black was puzzled. “What do you get out of healing me or taking him? He’s got power and levels, sure, but he ain’t all that bright and other than that little display, he’s as meek as they come.”

"You don't know your brother very well at all then." Edge said "You're caught up in the image you've built of him, you don't know who he is. No one but himself probably knows."

Black snorted, then hissed as he jostled still tender bones. “He doesn’t know anything but what I’ve taught him. The mongrel can’t even read or do numbers. All he knows is cleaning and killing and that is all he needs to know.

"And who kept him down, who smothered his potential? Right, you. Everything wrong with your brother is your fault." Red scowled. 

“Hey now, that wasn’t on me. He’s the one who ditched survival classes and ran away from sparring. He was always hiding in Undyne’s place staring at the damn television or going nuts over some random and weird thing she’d done.” Black’s distaste of the fish woman was quite apparent.

"Imagine that your one Hp bro didn't have interest in fighting but the safer side of science! God you're so smart obviously he needed to do the same thing as you." Red huffed.

"Every other universe the one Hp brother went to science and excelled who's to say your brother wouldn't have been the same? Your jealousy of her blocked his potential."

Fuming, Black snapped back, “That slimy bitch isn’t a scientist, she’s a freak. She certainly doesn’t provide anything of use to the underground. She just stays holed up in her lab and experiments on any idiot crazy enough to think that she actually has an interest in science or helping out. I did Mutt a favor by keeping him away from her.”

"Hmm seems your CORE is functioning fine and you've got a cell phone. She's clearly doing something. You got a Mettaton?" Edge asked.

“That depressed four-armed cry-baby? What about them?” Black completely skipped over the other points. He didn’t like being proved wrong. He honestly couldn’t figure out what they could want with the sob-fest though. He never interacted with anybody.

"Cry baby? Mettaton is the epitome of perfection in my world but imagine it a robot with a soul! Your Undyne made that possible! You are blinded by your own sense of reality."

Black scoffed. “The possessed machines are nothing more than that. Possessed. So she stuck a few pieces of scrap together, anybody can do that. Nabsta is at least a somewhat worthy opponent. All Metta does is cry. They are weak, even more worthless than Mutt.” His bones had finally all healed and he was just missing about half his HP, so he pushed himself to his feet. “If you insist on staying here just to badger me about your ideals, might I at least be able to get myself something to drink?” He glared at Red, daring him to stop him from doing as he pleased in his own home.

"Go right ahead." Red said leaving him alone. He was a bit tired from the effort so was happy to stop. 

Edge hummed, "Same difference," he said "you couldn't do it."

“Course I could.” Black almost stopped to confront Edge, but decided to not give him the satisfaction. Besides, he didn’t need another beating. He was miserable having already failed once. He thought he was finally getting somewhere in his training. Apparently not.

Edge hummed "So are you going to survive if we leave you here without your brother?" He asked.

"We do need to check on our kid." Red agreed.

“I’ve lived this long. I will continue to survive.” Black growled, not appreciating the insinuation that he relied on his brother for survival. “If that is all, please leave. You know the way out.” He hated asking, but it was clear he couldn’t beat them. They had an edge he couldn’t understand and were a flawless team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Black got his beat down. What do you all think? Did he deserve more? This Mutt go too far? Not far enough? And what about Frisk, what is your take on the writers' cutest addition yet? Then of course, we have everyone else. Stretch being precious, Sans being wise, Red being ... well Red. Can't wait to hear some feedback!


	6. Healing and Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pup is now at Blue's and gets some healing. We get to see just how bad Black has been beating this poor puppy.
> 
> Edge and Red stir the pot and piss people off as normal.
> 
> The Blueberry drops a F bomb.
> 
> Sans tries to be a mediator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a heads up for those of you who hate Black, let this feed your heated passions.
> 
> For those of you on the Fell team, yep, the boys messed up again. Have a heart for them.
> 
> For the Blue team, well... all the angst.
> 
> For the Classic team... they just being classic.

Shaking his head, Sans tugged on Pup’s sleeve to head up the stairs. “Nope. Not a dream or yer imagination. Don’t worry about anything buddy. If you don’t want to stay just let me know and we’ll figure something out. Okay?” He stopped once they were out of the basement and waited for Pup’s agreement before heading inside. If Pup wasn’t okay with this, they could head over to his own Universe and get him a place to crash or a hotel room.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Pup could hear Frisk playing quietly on the other side of the door and it made him smile. He hoped she wouldn’t blame him for what happened. He had no idea Black had planned to hurt the little thing like he hurt Pup all the time or he would have found some way to worm out of the order, or he’d like to think he would have.

Nodding Sans walked to the back door, opening it and letting him and Pup inside. “Hey, it’s Sans and Pup!”

Turning, Papyrus quickly shushed his brother, standing and making his way over. “Hush, Stretch is resting. Are you okay Pup? You were hurt by Edge earlier. It was a very rude way of getting information. I will have to speak to him about that later, I do hope he apologizes… Can I heal you?” Papyrus asked fretting over the other.

“I’ve had worse, don’t worry about me. I’ll tie my ribs back together later. What about Stretch? He took an attack from Black and he knows how to hit.” Reminded of his own injury, Pup shifted, flinching from the pain of the now out of place fractures that covered his entire body. “Can I try to help him?”

“Nonsense! Let me help fix you up then you can check on Stretch.” Papyrus ushered Pup to the bathroom shutting the door behind him. “Please take off your top and jacket!” 

“It really isn’t that big of a deal!” Pup insisted, uncomfortable with the amount of attention Sans and then Papyrus were paying him. He wasn’t used to being worried over. Slipping out of his pullover and zip-up under it, then his printed tee, he slowly divested himself of the layers of the clothes. When they were finally all off, the full damage became apparent. Cracks and fractures or full breaks covered every portion of his ribs and sternum, even the vertebrae hadn’t gotten off without cracks littering them. Splints inside and outside of every bone seemed to be the main support of what was keeping him upright and together. “See, I have it handled. I’ll be alright.” He assured. His arms weren’t much better, though didn’t look as bad as bandages that looked about the same shade as the bone wrapped every inch.

Gasping Papyrus shook his head. “You do not have this handled! Not one bit, no, no you don’t. Oh golly you need a lot of healing kisses!” Taking a deep breath Papyrus nodded. He could do this. Not everything at first, but with Blue’s healing food and a few more healing sessions Papyrus was positive that he could heal Pup all up. “Sit down please and I’ll start healing you.” Papyrus clanked his forehead in a healing kiss sparking with green magic. 

Frisk looked up and held the action figure close, "Puppy?" She asked. Hopefully he wasn't one of the ones who'd hurt her. But he was quickly taken away and she got up to toddle after him. "Pup Pup?"

Sans smiled, patting her head. “Pap is healing him right now. Let’s play with the action figures until they are done, okay kiddo?”

“Uh, what’re you doing?” Feeling very uncomfortable with Papyrus randomly kissing him, Pup tried to dodge the kiss but when it made contact and he felt the healing it provided, he stopped to think. A kiss could do that? It felt good and stopped a small amount of the pain. It wasn’t anything like the magic healing he was used to either. “Wh-what was that?”

“A healing kiss of course. Sans always heals my boo boos with a healing kiss! Do you not want them? I can use my hands if you prefer? I understand being uncomfortable having someone other than your brother heal you.” Papyrus tilted his head innocently.

Frisk but nodded "Pup Pup hurt too?" She asked sadly.

Sans nodded, “Yeah… Your papa’s didn’t really like it when you went missing. They were really worried and got a bit mean to find ya. Don’t worry though Pap’s gonna fix him right up and he’s not going to get hurt anymore.”

Pup chuffed lightly. “Let’s stick with hands, alright?” He liked this healing. It didn’t hurt.

Nodding Papyrus leaned closer and rested his hands on the mess of ribs. Green magic burst from his hands licking at the bones and healing. “Here we go!”

Pup whined, eyelights dimming and sockets becoming lidded. He’s never felt anything so warm and just good.

Chuckling at the reaction Papyrus guided Pup to sit on the toilet lid as he perched on the edge of the tub. “Does that feel better? With healing magic and Blue’s healing food we should be able to get all those pesky splints out of there.”

“I’ve had these for forever. Made them myself out of stuff I found in the dump. Black’s healing always hurts, so I figured I’d just let things heal on their own, even though it takes forever. I never knew it could feel good. Would you be able to fix my lower body as well? It is in about the same shape.” Bashfully he scuffed a heavy boot against the floor.

“Oh dear! Of course, I can Pup! Thank you for telling me. I would hate for you to be hurting. I wish you told me sooner I could have started healing you when we first met.” Smiling sweetly Papyrus continued to heal Pup, slowly making a dent in the mess of half healed bones. “I’m glad I am able to help you. You are a very sweet skeleton.”

Pup shook his head, “Naw, I’m nothin’ special. Just a murdering power house waiting for orders. A...a mutt.” He sighed. “What am I gonna do without Black?”

“Nonsense! You are very kind and special!” Patting Pup’s skull Papyrus smiled. “You can come stay with me and Sans. We can have a sleepover and paint our fingerbones and watch anime-”

A knock cut him off. “Papyrus? Is Pup in there? I have healing tea. Sans said that Edge beat him up pretty bad. Can I come in?” Blue asked, poking through the door when Papyrus exclaimed, “Of course, Blue!” Blinking at the poor looking skeleton of Pup, Blue gasped, rushing over and pressing the tea into Pup’s hands. “Oh dear! Pup what happened? Drink please.” Looking at Papyrus's healing magic and back to Pup he asked, “May I help heal you too?”

Pup glanced back and forth between them, still confused. He was happy to accept more healing because it felt good, but was he really that bad? “Um, it is really that bad? I didn’t think much of it.”

Blue nodded, raising his own shirt with a small blush and showing Pup his pristine ribs. “This is how yours should look. With our help and second helpings of my healing food you should look as good as Papy! So, can I heal you?”

Although his eyelights had been dim, they quickly sharpened and brightened as he leaned forward to look, disbelieving. “How are you so unmarked? Only newborns are that pristine. I’ve never seen a monster without scars.” His hand hesitated to touch, giving away it’s shaking. Normally he kept his hands in his pockets or clasped behind his back to hide how they shook. 

“Um… Do you want to touch?” Blue offered blushing and looking at the wall.

Pup looked up, surprised. “Are you certain?” He checked. To bare bones was a large enough show of trust, but he trusted Papyrus, he was a level one and didn’t seem like someone who’d try to hurt him. So was Blue, but to offer him to touch, that meant contact and greater chance to inflict pain.

Nodding Blue stepped closer, his blush growing. “Of course, I trust you. Plus, it’s only fair since I will be touching you to heal you.”

Burgundy colored Pup’s face as the words crossed a different meaning in his mind. He had to force his magic and mind away from the idea as he was half dressed and a boner right now would be way too easy to identify. “R-right. Thank you.” Carefully he felt along Blue’s ribs, marveling at how strong they were, no cracks, breaks, fractures, or any sign of wear. They were so pure. Pulling his hand away before he made a fool of himself and embarrassed the other any further, he leaned back, firmly wrapping his hands around the cup of tea. “Still can’t believe you’re so perfectly intact.” He stated before firmly shutting his eyes.

Feeling the gloved hands on his ribs caused Blue to hold back a few embarrassing noises. “I guess it’s our Universe. It’s soft compared to yours and UnderFell.” Blue shrugged, pulling down his shirt and reaching forward to start healing.

“Blue will you work on his lower half. Pup said it was in the same shape.” Papyrus asked hoping that with the team work they could get both areas semi decent before the meal.

Redirecting himself Blue knelt by Pup his hands gaining a green shimer. He rubbed his hands slowly onto Pup’s femur over the pants, working his way down to the ankle.

Pup clenched his jaw, not expecting the touch so not blocking or bracing for the pain. He’d been too lost in Papyrus’s healing. He couldn’t stop the deep, threatening growl that filled the room as his hands tightened around his cup, nearly breaking it as he fought the urge to lash out at the pain itself. He kept telling himself that Blue was just checking the injuries. They weren’t Black, they weren’t trying to hurt him.

Both skeletons froze at the growl. Looking up and seeing the pain clear in Pup’s face Blue frowned. “Pup, can you take off your pants? I need to see the full extent of your injuries. I don’t want to hurt you even more, which I clearly am.”

Pup was glad of the pain for once as it blocked any erotic thought that would have otherwise made itself right at home inside his skull, but he still thought to warn his healers. “I don’t have boxers…” His small sense of modesty had him glance away. Going commando was one thing, admitting it was quite another.

“You are just like Sans! Worry not you can cover yourself with a hand towel.” Papyrus shook his head grabbing one off the shelf and handing it to Pup before closing his sockets. “Let us know when you are covered.”

Looking at Blue completely floored, Pup couldn’t tell if Papyrus was serious. A hand towel to cover his pelvis? His jaw worked, but words didn’t come out. The fact that Papyrus also shared that Sans was also flying a commando flag was amusing to him, in the back of his mind as well. Something he shared with the smaller version of himself he supposed.

Blushing Blue nodded. “It should cover everything...” The hand towel was one of the soft ones with a pun on it as well, stating  _ Dishes the clean side. _ Closing his sockets, Blue covered them as well for good measure.

With a sigh, Pup pushed himself up to his feet with a whine and finished stripping, taking off his boots, gloves, and bandages as well. His arms were barely held together, sometimes whole chunks missing, his legs were in the same state, covered in breaks, fractures, burns, chips and chunks missing. His metacarpals and tarsals were broken and rehealed over themselves so much it was hard to tell what shape they had been originally.

Blinking open their eyes when Pup stated they could, Blue and Papyrus both gasped, tears spring to their sockets. “Pup! You poor thing!”

Instantly bringing healing magic to his hands Blue stepped forward working on his arms first. “You must be in so much pain!”

Having sat back down on the toilet lid, Pup shrugged. “Get used to it after a while. Learn to brace when you're gonna be touched or have pressure on it, push it down and keep going. Sorry for growlin’ at ya Blue, just wasn’ expectin’ the touch.”

"That's understandable... You poor dear." Blue shook his head healing his arms. Pup was so broken it was amazing that he could move around without collapsing in pain. It caused a feeling of protectiveness to grow in his Soul. Pup was so much like his brother, it was hard not to want to heal him, protect him, and show him the love he was so direly missing.

"May I heal your legs?" Papyrus asked not touching the bones until Pup said he could. 

Smiling at the sudden apprehensiveness, he nodded. “T’sure, I’m prepared for it now. Knock yourself out.” Shutting his sockets and leaning back again, He sighed and braced for the oncoming pain before the pleasure that came with their healing. He was really enjoying that green magic stuff they were using.

Grinning Papyrus gently reset his hands on the worst of the breaks. “You have a lovely smile Pup.”

Blushing Blue glanced at Pup’s smile, stuttering embarrassed. “Y-yeah! It’s a beautiful smile, you should smile more often.”

Instantly the smile disappeared. “I’ll try. It wasn’t encouraged before. Hopefully I’ll have more reasons now.”

Blue nodded harshly “Of course! I’ll encourage you everyday if you want!”

Pup shook his head. “I’d like to find happiness on my own. I don’t think it will be too hard around you all. You seem to live to smile. Oh, Blue, if it is alright with you, I brought my guitar. I can teach Stretch now, well later, if you’d like.” He tapped his shattered phalanges against his leg as he thought aloud.

“That’s wonderful!” Running his hands down Pup’s arm he took the shattered phalanges into his healing hands. “I’m sure Papy will be overjoyed.”

Pup hummed, fighting to block the multitude of pain and pleasure assaulting him. It was hard to talk coherently while this was happening.

Holding his hands Blue softly caressed Pup’s hands as he healed them hoping to ease his pain. “Does it hurt bad?”

“Yup.” He confirmed, not bothering hiding it. There was no point. “But the healing feels good, so I don’t mind.”

Frowning Blue pushed his healing magic to glow brighter. 

Doing the same Papyrus healed his legs. “I’m about done down here. Do you want to stretch them?”

“If you need me to move, just let me know. I can. I’m not gonna shatter you know. That is what all the braces are for.” He never moved his entire body the entire time, breathing evenly other than small hiccups or gasps. His head laid back against the wall, not caring to watch them work on his destroyed body. He was still processing how flawless Blue’s bones had looked. Could he ever truly compare to something that grand? Could healing really remove all his marks and did he want to lose them all? He wasn’t sure.

Nodding Papyrus slowly lifted Pup’s leg, stretching it out as he finished healing. The bones still had marks on it from all the breaks, but it wouldn’t be in danger of shattering or breaking anymore. Grinning as it stretched easily Papyrus turned to the other leg and stretched it. “They seem to be stretching fine.”

Smiling Blue worked each fingerbone stretching them gently. “We just worry about you, Pup.”

Lifting his head back up to watch them move his body around, he was impressed. “You guys work fast. Thought you said it would take several sessions, but looks like you are already almost finished with me.” Moving on his own, he lifted and turned his legs a little, testing them out before doing the same with the arm and hand that Blue had been working on. He hadn’t had painless movement in recent memory.

"With both of us working on healing it's going a lot faster than just one person." Papyrus explained.

Nodding Blue frowned, moving to his other arm. "I don't think we will be able to get everything though. Papyrus you should stop before you drain yourself."

Pup looked to Blue, confused. “Get everything? Uh, Blue, minus that arm you are starting on and some minor fractures to my vertebrae and the breaks in my feet, you’ve already got everything. What else is there ta get?”

"We could work more on your ribs and just make sure you are feeling 110%." Blue offered. 

“Hey, knock yourselves out. I’m not gonna stop ya. Just...just leave the scars, kay?” He sounded unsure, and he was. He hoped they wouldn’t judge him too hard for actually wanting to remember what he’d been through. Where he was from, where he probably would never return, scars meant you lived through something. They were a testament to his strength. He didn’t want to lose them.

"I don't think we could heal them even if you wanted. Our magic can only do so much." Blue told him finishing healing his other arm and hand. 

Sighing and sitting down Papyrus wiped the sweat from his skull. "It is true. I've healed as much as I can and your scars are still there. You are healed, but the scars will remain."

“Thank you both, for everything.” Mutt blushed again, thinking of how easily Blue had let him touch and feel his bones. “Uh, could I get dressed now? Or at least put my pants on? It’s kinda weird sitting here with two dudes and being, ya know, naked ‘sept for a hand towel.”

Blushing Blue backed away. "Oh! Of course! Come on Papyrus. We'll let you get dressed and see you in the living room." Blue tugged Papyrus out of the bathroom giving Pup his privacy again.

“Oh, uh, Blue?” He poked his head out of the bathroom right after they left, having glanced at his clothes and realized exactly what he still had with distaste. They were still more fancy than he’d like, but they were the barest Black would let him out with. “Do you think anybody would care if I’m shirtless for a bit? That pullover is a pain to deal with and my shirt is a bit small.” He kept the door mostly shut to hide the rest of his body, but wanted to check before just waltzing out half nude or having to fight into the layers.

"Do you want to borrow one of Papy's shirts or tank tops? He also has sweaters and hoodies if you want one of those?" Blue asked, prepared to fetch whatever Pup wanted.

Pup nodded. “If it isn’t too much trouble, if he has something dark, I’d like that. A tank or tee would be fine.” He pulled back into the bathroom to fight with his pants.

Rushing to grab a soft black tank Blue ran up the stairs. Opening the drawers Blue grabbed out a freshly washed tank top. It still smelled like soap. Rushing back down Blue knocked on the bathroom door. "I got it."

Opening the door and stepping out, the jacket, sweatshirt, and tee all folded impeccably and held in one arm, he thanked Blue, trading the stack of clothes for the tank top so he could slip it on before taking back his clothes. “Uh, is there somewhere I could put these actually. I don’t wish to intrude but Sans said I could stay here or with him until I could find my own way. I don’t want to be in the way though.” Another pale blush spread across his cheekbones.

"OH GOODNESS YES!" Blushing at his shout Blue nodded excitedly. "You can stay in Papy's room if you want."

Chuckling and scrubbing his skull, Stretch popped his head over the back of the couch. "Pup, that you?"

“Hey Stretch.” Pup smiled, but didn’t bother waving. The movement would be lost on the other. Seeing Frisk playing and unharmed, he relaxed even further, a tension he hadn’t realized he was carrying lifted off his shoulders. “So, ah…” Pup rocked on his heels, flinching slightly, “Where would that be exactly, Blue?”

"Oh! First door up the stairs. Here let me take them while you sit down." Blue took the clothes going to put them away.

Passing off the clothes, Pup made his way over to the couch to sit.

Frisk looked up hearing him "Pup puppy!" She said and got up going to him. Worried he was hurt.

“Hey sweetheart!” He picked her up, already bracing his body for the pain that shot through his feet and ribs from the action. Apparently his ribs did need a bit more work. Spinning her in the air above his head, he brought her down and cradled her in his arms. "Having fun with the guys here? Sorry I stole your playmate.” He remembered hearing her playing with Papyrus when he’d first walked in.

Frisk hugged him tightly, warm determination washing over him "Was scary, you no hurt?" She asked before barking at him. She then showed her action figure she'd been playing with "Hero save you?"

“Papapyrus and Papasans saved me. I’ll be alright darling. Sorry for scaring you, but you were a brave girl.” He mussed her hair before stroking and booping her nose. Such a cute little feature that skeletons didn’t have. Just like everything else about her, it was adorable.

She giggled and smiled "Yay! Glad you okay, want to play?" She asked before hearing Sans start asking a question so waited for her answer.

“I gotta talk with the adults for a bit. Maybe after?” He checked with her before carefully setting her back on her feet. Subtly he pressed a hand to his ribs, grimacing from her tight hug. He still wasn’t in peak condition and she was a strong mite.

"Did Blue and Pap fix ya up?" Sans asked, setting down the action figure he had been playing with. 

"Oh yes we did brother." Papyrus smiled holding a plate of food and motioning Pup to sit next to Stretch.

Nodding, Pup agreed. “They certainly did a lot of work. I’ve never experienced magic like that before. I can’t wait until they are able to finish, but they need their rest. I can live with what I have left. It is nothing compared to what I had before. I haven’t been this whole since before I can really remember.” He looked at his hand, still amazed with the work they had done. The scars from all the breaks and fractures covered his exposed hands and arms, but to him they were works of art, proof of a life of fighting and of the power of healing he had just witnessed.

Stretch hesitantly reached out. "You haven't changed too much have ya? Not sure I would be able to recognize you if you did." Stretch smirked. The joke causing Papyrus and Blue to groan.

Laughing, Pup shook his head. “Naw, still the same face.” He caught Stretch’s hand, hesitating only a moment as he again noticed the clear bones in comparison to his scarred ones, and guided Stretch to his face to prove he hadn’t changed. His face was one place Black rarely struck. When he did, it was always at his implanted tooth or the back of his skull which always healed quickly.

Stretch nodded, touching Pup's skull before nodding at feeling it was the same as last time. "You look the same. It's good to see you smile." 

“It feels weird to do it so much. Actually hurts a bit, but I can’t stop.” Pup laughed. “Guess we are gonna be roommates for a bit, at least until I can get a place of my own.”

"Oh? Cool! I'm cool with a sleepover. If you don't want to share a bed I can always sleep here or with Blue." Stretch told him grinning. It would be nice to have Pup around. He didn't really want to ask what Pup had to do to allow Black to let him stay over or get a place of his own. Hopefully Black didn't beat him too badly. Papyrus and his brother should have healed everything.

“Eh, it is a bit more permanent than a sleepover. I’m not allowed to go back.” Pup admitted. “I’m not gonna chase you from your bed though. I can share, so long as you don’t mind. Thanks for taking me in on such short notice.”

"Yeah anytime dude. What did I miss? Seems like I missed a lot." Stretch scrunched up his face trying to understand how Pup got kicked out.

"A lot. Probably for the best blindy." Sans teased from the floor surrounded by action figures.

Throwing a concerned glance at Sans, not sure how Stretch would take the name, Pup let him know, “There was a bit of fight. Once the kid is gone I’ll explain it better, but for now, basically Edge beat him in a fight and then I gave him an ultimatum, still can’t believe that. Anyway, he didn’t like my terms and told me stay under his rules or get out and don’t come back. I chose to leave.”

"That so sad!" Frisk said hugging the toys she wanted Puppy to not have fights but she knew her papas had to fight a lot too. She didn't like it.

Smiling sadly at the kid, Pup shook his head. “It is for the best. Don’t worry, everybody is going to be happy now.”

Stretch held back from flipping Sans off for the name, but decided the kid shouldn't see that. Frowning Stretch shook his head looking at his lap. "It shouldn't have had to come to that. You're welcome to stay as long as you want Pup. We both would love to have you."

"Papy's right! We enjoy having you around." Blue smiled standing next to the couch.

“I’ll work around the house to earn my keep, at least until I can find a job. There has to be something I can do.” Pup promised. “And don’t worry about how it ended Stretch, what matters is the new beginning I have now. On a good note, I managed to salvage my guitar, so I can give you those lessons we were talking about when you visited me that once.”

Stretch nodded excitedly his whole face lighting up in excitement. "Cool! I can't wait, you are so talented. I hope to get at least decent at it. I'm sure you will be a great teacher." Stretch gushed. 

“You will be amazing, I’m certain of it.” Pup promised. Getting an idea, he turned to Sans. “Hey, do you think there’s a chance I’d be able to get sheet music from the surface in your world?”

"I like music, mama sings me lullabies at night!" Frisk said excitedly.

"How lovely Frisk!" Papyrus smiled, patting her head.

"Yeah I should be able to. Stretch, you need Braille?" Sans asked.

Blushing Stretch shook his head. "No, I wouldn't be able to read it. We don't have any books down here for me."

"I read to Papy if he needs to know anything." Blue told them. The years of science books were boring to him, but Stretch loved listening to them.

“Red sings? I didn’t peg him for that.” Pup laughed, incredulous. “As for Stretch, I’m teaching him to play by ear. Sound and position. He seems to really be good at it and it is kind of hard to play guitar one-handed anyway.”

Chuckling Stretch almost made a pun before he heard a knock at the back door. "Kiddo your parents must be back."

Pup got up to go check it, his upbringing not trusting a child to answer the door on their own for safety reasons.

Edge and Red were indeed there, though not covered in monster dust, so that was a good sign. Edge's armor was full of holes though and his injuries clear. 

Red slipped by Pup "Where's Frisk? Is she alright?" He asked and saw his little girl and went to her. "Hey sweetie."

"MamaSans!" She said excitedly and hugged him.

Sans nodded from the floor. "Kiddo’s fine. We've been keeping her entertained. Edge sit down, you look like you're gonna fall over."

Blue nodded pushing him to the couch and handing him a plate of food. "Eat."

"Pap and Blue made it with extra healing magic." Stretch commented beside him. "Oh and um, thanks, for saving me back there, Edgelord."

Edge took the food. "They look worse than they are." He said, enjoying the healing magic. He looked toward Stretch and frowned. "Someone needs to save you from yourself." He said scowling a little. "You had no business going into a combat situation like that, you could have gotten yourself or someone else killed."

Stretch shrunk into himself. "It wasn't like anyone else was defending Pup. You guys wanted to dust him…" Huffing Stretch looked to Edge. "Plus, it wasn't information you needed to know. It was mine to share. I already got shit from your brother, I don't need it from you."

"Papy! Language. Edge please understand from our talk earlier." Blue looked to Edge glancing to Red hinting at their discussion from the Fell Universe.

"He was a participant in the kidnapping of my child at the time and I wouldn't have dusted him! You however could have been killed by anyone in the room! It is our business! We took you outside in our world! What if we had given you a more vital defensive position and you failed because you couldn't see! Knowing everyone's strengths and weaknesses makes a comprehensive group survival plan! You put everyone in danger by not sharing that information! It's not even your disability that upsets us! It's your complete disregard for everyone's wellbeing!"

Standing Stretch huffed. "I didn't even want to go outside! I rather not leave the house! I know I'm a burden to everyone! I've been a burden my whole life!" Tears were streaming down his cheeks turning he teleported to his bedroom door slamming it behind him.

Edge growled and yelled up after him. "Your secrets are more of a burden than you are!"

Frisk tugged his pants, "Papapyrus you shouldn't make your friends cry!" She chastised.

He looked down and sighed picking her up. "Sorry sweetie but the truth hurts and keeping secrets hurts everyone."

Blue frowned. "All he wanted was the chance to be like everyone else. This was his one chance to have that. I figured you would understand that." Walking to the kitchen he grabbed the plates to wash. 

Frowning Papyrus followed Blue.

Shaking his head Sans tutted. "Not cool Edge."

Pup had kept quiet and out of the way when Red and Edge came in, still remembering how they had allowed him to leave his own world, but also remembering Edge’s boot against his back. It had nearly broken his braces. Hesitant to speak up, but wanting to be clear with the most dangerous monsters in the room, he made himself know. “E-Edge? I would like to apologize for what happened with Frisk. I never thought my brother would try to steal your child. He told me you wanted me to bring her to our place so she could rest in comfort rather than the wet, chill ground. I never wanted to hurt her.” He kept his head down and away, unable to meet the gaze of either of the Fell brothers after his part in the whole mess of the day. “I’m sorry.” He wandered off to find a corner, curling up on the floor much like a whipped dog, silent tears slowly making tracks down his skull. He kept his face to the wall so nobody would see. He didn’t feel it would be right to intrude on Stretch’s misery with his own and the corner he found was well out of the way of any main walkways.

Shaking his head in disappointment to both brothers, Sans walked to Pup rubbing his shoulder and speaking softly. "You wanna come with me to Stretch's room? I'm getting tired. Think a nap is a good idea after all that's happened."

Lifting his head to look up and around at Sans, Pup dumbly nodded, uncurling and rising to follow his shorter counterpart. He could follow. He was good at that.

Leading Pup to Stretch's room he knocked once before opening it. "Hey, Pup and Sans here. We're gonna join you in a nap."

Stretch sniffled, quickly scrubbing his sockets of his tears. "O-okay. Nap sounds good."

Edge, Red, and Frisk were left alone in the living room and Edge growled a little. He didn't blame Mutt; it was clear as day the skeleton adored her. He forgave him really. But this wasn't the time he guessed. "Let's go home, Sans." He said to his brother.

"But I want to play more." Frisk whined.

"I know sweetie but we need to get you back to your momma Toriel. She is going to be very upset with us for today; it may be awhile before we can come back." Edge sighed hoping he lived through this. Though really, if he dusted he wouldn't have to try and rebuild the bridges that were burned tonight.

Red nodded "I'll tell them in the kitchen." He said heading for it as Edge took Frisk to the basement.

Red popped in. "We’re leaving, sorry for everything that went down. Let Pup know we don't blame him, alright?" 

Blue crossed his arms not bothering to turn around, "Of course, should I let my brother know that you blame him instead?"

"Blue! That isn't a nice thing to say." Papyrus hissed nudging the smaller. "We will let Pup know."

Huffing Blue finally turned to Red, "Don't expect to visit or see us until you and your brother apologize to Papy. He was already depressed before both of you made it worse."

  
  


Red's eye blazed in anger "Listen here you little shit, we don't have to apologize for shit. This entire debacle is on you and your bro. Your bro wants to be 'normal' and have fun? Then fucking tell your friends how much fun was walking around our world talking about traps he had know way of seeing? Had my bro fucking known he was blind he would have built scale models for him to touch. Had we known he would have been given more information about the dangers around. You two are the worst, limiting your own experiences and blaming others when you put them in danger? Fuck you and fuck your brother too." He said flipping him off and walking out.

Blue shook in anger, hitting his fist on the countertop. "NO, FUCK YOU!" Huffing he rubbed his skull. "Papyrus I can't do this. I want my brother to be happy, but it's like no one will allow him to be."

"Take a bit and try to see it through their perspective. I'll try to talk to them as well. Maybe we can have an understanding." Papyrus patted Blue shoulder.

Red made it to his family and used the machine to take them home. No one was happy as they began the trip to the ruins to return Frisk. If it were up to Red they would lie to Toriel but Edge was too honest. And that scared Red. Just being attacked often angered the Queen but allowing Frisk to be kidnapped from their carelessness he was afraid for his brother.

The door was firmly shut, but the sound of pacing could be heard behind it.

Edge knocked on the door with their code and took a deep breath

The door swung open. "You are late! Why?" 

Edge stood straight and showed her Frisk, "Forgive me my queen, due to my negligence Frisk was kidnapped and we needed to rescue her. The perpetrator was dealt with… I take full responsibility for the incident." He told her.

Frisk reached for Toriel "Mama! It's okay, I safe now!" She said hoping it would make her feel better.

Narrowing her eyes she took Frisk. "Go play inside. I need to talk to the skeletons."

Frisk nodded and hugged her tightly before running deeper into the ruins to go home.

Edge stood there clenching his teeth "I am truly sorry, it will not happen again.”

Toriel nodded, “No it will not. It will never happen again. You will remember your mistake and the consequences.” Toriel raised her claws giving Edge time to prepare or plead.

He tensed and waited for whatever blow she gave, he just hoped she didn't kill him.

Red spoke up instead "Tori don't hurt him too much please it was an accident…"

Narrowing her eyes she grabbed Edge by his clavicle yanking him close growling to him. “Contain your mutt, otherwise I will use him for my lesson.”

"Sans shut up." Edge snapped, making his brother wince and raise his hood, hiding under it.

Placing a claw under Edge's jaw Toriel lifted and turned his skull. "I will break you for this." Nodding she snapped his clavicle and brought a flaming claw down the left side of his skull. Leaving deep gorges down the curve of his skull flames licking at the marrow before pittering off. Four blacked claw marks ran from the top of his skull down the side to his chin. It barely missed his socket. Shoving him down Toriel stomped on his leg crushing the bone under her weight. "Have you learned your lesson skeleton? Will you be reminded of your mistake? Should I take your mutt as well to prove my point?"

Edge couldn't stop himself from screaming, it hurt. Hurt more than any pain he'd felt in his life and he knew that some of it would never heal. He laid there and shook his head red magic tears hitting the ground below him and sizzling away. "N-n-no m-my queen I- I've learned my lesson." He rasped.

"Good, take him away mutt. You may have Frisk again next week." Toriel shut the door leaving them in the cold snow.

Edge sobbed after the door was shut, shaking in pain.

Red immediately was at his side, tearing up himself. "It'll be okay boss, I'll get us home before you can blink…" He said looking around before teleporting them home, making sure they were on the floor so they could be level. Edge screamed from his broken leg moving but held his mouth, sobbing.

Red quickly made a split to stabilize his leg, hating how much pain he was in. This was unfair, it wasn't even their fault, it was that Black’s. He wished they'd dusted him instead of giving him a chance, curse his brother's bleeding heart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo, let us know what you thought in the comments! We loved all your comments last chapter and look forward to hearing from you again! We finished another chapter the other day and have started on chapter 26, so there is definitely more to come. Stay tuned and feel free to ask questions. We love talking to you!
> 
> Check out the Tumblr, Twitter, and Facebook Page Revharem posts updates on and feel free to ask questions there as well! Links in Rev's profile.


	7. Doggy Massacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pap and Pup visit the Fell boys and Pup goes on a mission with his Edgy counterparts while Pap plays housekeeper and medic. Pup learns a new magic trick and some new important information about Edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this latest chapter!

It was a week later when Papyrus visited the Swap brothers and Pup. Beaming he skipped up to the door knocking on it. 

Blue happily opened it. “Pap! Come on in. We just finished breakfast.”

Waving from the couch, Stretch sat next to Pup. “What are you up to Pap?”

Grinning, Papyrus stood in front of them. “I am actually visiting Red and Edge and wanted to know if you would like to join me?”

“Hell no.” Stretch grumbled.

Pup, who had been jittery for the past few days instantly jumped up. “I’ll go!” He volunteered quickly. Blue wouldn’t let him take on all the cleaning, only giving him a few chores and only that much after begging. He was going nuts. That paired with his inability to shadow spar without scaring the locals was leaving him extremely wound up. “Let me just go grab a jacket!” He’d also taken on some of Stretch’s wardrobe, items that he didn’t wear for one reason or another. Thankfully there were items in there that actually suited and fit him.

"Sans felt the same way." Papyrus pouted before brightening at Pup's volunteering. "It will be just us then! Pap and Pup!" Papyrus beamed waiting at the door for him. 

Not even bothering with the stairs and doing three hundred percent better with all the healing and good food he’d had in the past week, Pup merely vaulted over the second floor railing, dropping to the first floor and jogging for the door, bouncing on his toes with barely contained energy. “Ready when you are!” He was literally like his namesake, excitable as a puppy.

Beaming Papyrus nodded walking out to the machine and starting it up. "Let's go then!"

Edge was on the couch leg propped up on the arms and in the rough cast Red had made for him. One arm was over his eyes as he slept in misery. Even Mettaton's amazing show didn't cheer him up, even if he got to binge watch it while his leg healed. He'd been unable to work or see Frisk since the injury occurred and Red had had to pick up his slack. He hated it. Hated the whole situation.

Red had made excuses on why he was suddenly delivering his brother's reports and going to meetings. He claimed Edge was building a new trap and was so consumed with the project he couldn't be bothered to leave it. The lie worked for now.

Grinning at having the excited Pup with him, Papyrus bounded up the stairs knocking on the door separating the basement from the living room. "Edge! Red! It is I, the great Papyrus and Pup! We have come to visit!"

Edge groaned at the noise and listened. "Ugh go away…" He grumbled not loud enough to be heard.

Frowning Papyrus turned to Pup. "I don't hear anything so I guess no one's home. We'll just wait for them!" Opening the door Papyrus peeked out spotting Edge's leg resting on the couch arm. "Edge, are you sleeping on the couch?! Are you ill?!"

Following slower and now more sedate behind Papyrus, Pup growled lowly when he saw the cast before cutting himself off. He didn’t want to admit it yet, but he felt indebted to Edge and Red for saving him. The fact that someone had injured them so shortly after being separated, even with how they had separated, pissed him off. “What happened?” His voice was rough as he scanned the home for any sign of hostiles or a struggle, but whatever had happened, it hadn’t happened here or recently.

"I said go away… are you two deaf?" Edge sighed and pulled his leg off the arm with a hiss and moved himself up, turning to look at them, showing his freshly scarred and charred face, the burned claw marks forever stark against the white bone.

“That’s gonna scar up nicely.” Pup whistled. “Who’d you piss off?” He completely ignored Edge’s demands for their departure. He was interested now.

"OH MY STARS EDGE!" Papyrus cried, rushed over and gently got him to sit back down, helping him raise his leg on the arm again. "What happened?! Hold still let me heal you." Gathering green magic along his hands, Papyrus started on Edge's leg.

Edge tensed up as they both spoke and then Pap was touching him. Sure he was healing him, but it still freaked him out a bit causing him to subconsciously shove him away. "Don't touch me!"

Falling to his tailbone Papyrus looked up at Edge shocked. "Wa-wa-why did you do that?! I'm only trying to help! Pup said healing kisses are weird so I was healing you with my hands. Why did you push me?"

Edge pulled his hands back and hugged his chest, clicking his teeth in worry. "I-I'm sorry don't just… Touch people like that…" He turned his head away. "It's not safe." Damnit he probably wouldn't heal him anymore and that would’ve been helpful. Curse his impulsiveness. 

Blinking dumbly, Papyrus scrubbed at his skull. Of course, Edge wouldn't want to be touched after getting hurt! Shaking his head at his lack of foresight, Papyrus stood walking back over slowly. "I apologize for not asking first. Edge may I heal your leg? I won't touch you if you rather I don't heal you. I can fix some healing food instead." Papyrus offered keeping his hands at his side. 

Pup watched everything in interest. Edge was obviously uncomfortable, even in his own home, with him as he was. “I don’t see Red around, would you like me to make a round of the property, just to be safe?” He offered. He knew healing, while it felt good, was boring to watch, and besides, he wanted to see what this other world that was more similar to his own was like.

"What a great idea Pup! Be careful while you're out. Oh, come back inside if you get cold. You don't want to get sick." Papyrus smiled acting as he would with his own brother. 

Nodding, Pup stepped out the front door, not waiting for Edge’s permission. The second the cold air met his face, he took a deep breath and bounced on his heels before launching himself off and into an easy lope. He needed the exercise, but he still kept an eye out for undesirables. In no time at all he had created a trough in the snow as he ran laps around the house, occasionally jumping to catch branches in the forested bit behind the house to swing from. Their air was filled with the same constant dust smell of his world. It's weird how much it hits after being in a different world. 

Edge was about to stop Pup, not wanting him hurt or causing fights but he was gone too quickly. He sighed and laid his head back clicking his teeth a second before realizing what he was doing he shook his head. "Yes, you may heal me. I was just startled... Red is out working so I was in charge of my own defense." He tried to explain.

Giving a small nod of approval Papyrus came close, being gentle in laying his hands on Edge's leg. Green magic growled brightly as he began to heal the broken bones. "Thank you for allowing me to heal you. If you or Red ever need healing, you are always welcome to come over or call us. We might not agree about everything, but I consider you my friend."

"Friends are hard to come by here." Edge sighed feeling the amazing relief of magic. "But we can't take this for free. I'll repay you somehow." And with the dump their house was, it probably wouldn't be with gold. Edge felt they were just digging deeper in debt but what could he do?

Starting to wave it off he paused. "There is one way that I can think of. However, I don't want to force you to do that if you don't want to." Papyrus gained an indecisive look.

Edge looked at him frowning "What is it? What can I do for you?" He asked hoping it was some task or job. He could do those easily for sure. What wouldn't be so easy was if Papyrus wanted… Sex or something else. Edge couldn't stand those sorts of things, not that it was the worst he'd done but nothing made him feel worse. He looked up at that unsure face and relaxed a little. His counterpart didn't seem the type to demand sexual favors from others.

Fidgeting Papyrus focused on Edge's leg. "Well, you could apologize to Blue and Stretch. I know you both have different thoughts on Stretch being blind, but I was hoping to have another get together with everyone. Besides Black that is…"

Edge tipped his head back and groaned "For the love of god, for the last time we don't give a shit he's blind! There is nothing to apologize for! He put all of us in danger by not sharing information that is what we are upset about! I will not apologize for that, ever!"

Frowning Papyrus sat back. "I don't think you understand. How did you see him before you found out verse after. Did he suddenly become a delicate Souling in the womb? He is the same in my eyes. He can protect, teleport, tell jokes, and be like everyone else. He just wanted to trust that we wouldn't use this information against him before telling us. Is that so hard to understand?"

"No he didn't! You don't just assume someone's helpless because they can't see! Have you seen Doggo's fucking level? He's blind as a fucking bat yet still a high ranking member of the pack! That's part of why they are a successful unit! They don't keep secrets and teamwork is the foundation of their family unit. Disability doesn't make you weak, hiding your shit weakens everyone!"

"He didn't trust you! You are from a dangerous Universe! You could have easily used him as free EXP! Don't you see! Blue and him went to each Universe to see if they could trust us. We aren't family! We aren't a pack! We are strangers with the same face!" Papyrus panted harshly after all of his yelling. 

"If they didn't trust us, even a little, they shouldn't have come." Edge said, crossing his arms. "My brother only has one HP. My child is human and can die from more than just hits. She can get sick and have infections. I have more to worry about than his feelings. I am sorry that our relationship broke down as I did like him and Blue; they're like weird rays of sunshine or something, but I cannot apologize for how I feel when it is disingenuous. That would be worse, for it would be a lie and they don't want lies."

"Do you at least understand their side of why they didn't tell us?" Papyrus asked.

"Yes I see your point." He sighed.

"Good enough for me! I'm sure we can create a compromise then." Papyrus beamed leaning closer to start healing him again. "I almost have your leg done."

"It feels much better… I can't wait to return to work." He sighed "No telling how long Sa- Red would last doing both our jobs and keeping the peace in town." He said.

Papyrus nodded. "If you need help, Pup seemed overjoyed to come visit and help. I could help too." Finishing up, Papyrus hesitated a bit longer than necessary to make sure it felt a lot better. "Okay test it out! If it feels good I'll work on your skull."

"Please, I am sure if you got in a fight they'd tear you into tiny smiling pieces." Edge said as he tested his leg, checking for pain and finding none. "Amazing... You could make a lot of money here healing like that…'' He didn't know where Mutt stood. He'd have to talk with him before letting him work here.

“I wouldn’t be against healing others, though I wouldn’t do it for money. You could keep the gold. I’m applying for jobs on the surface already so we don’t need it. Do you think that would help the people here?” Papyrus asked innocently. He hadn’t been around UnderFell and didn’t really know anything about it besides it being rougher than their own Universe.

Edge shook his head. "While I am sure your healing would be greatly appreciated, whether it actually helps anyone would be up to debate." He said doing a bit of walking, it was like his leg was good as new…. Amazing.

Pouting Papyrus sat on the couch patting the spot on his right side. “Sit down so I can work on that nasty claw mark. What happened? You never said who gave it to you.”

Edge sighed and sat beside him turning his skull to him. "The queen gave me these injuries as punishment for letting Frisk be kidnapped. It could have been worse however… She was merciful."

“What?! But it wasn’t your fault!” Papyrus was shocked that the Queen would do such a thing. Gently he took Edge’s skull in his green glowing hands starting from the bottom of the claw marks and working his way up. 

"No it was. I was responsible for her. She was hurt because I was not providing adequate protection. The fact Black had her gone long before he left is just proof that I was an inadequate caregiver. I did not take his threat seriously. I deserved every punishment she gave me and worse."

Frowning Papyrus sighed. “I do not agree, but I doubt I can make you see otherwise. You are a wonderful guardian to her. You protect her, care for her, and want the best for her. I know she loves you very much.”

"Love doesn't keep you from dying Papyrus." Edge sighed leaning into his healing hands. "I wasn't enough, not that it’s uncommon." He said. "I'm just happy the queen isn't removing her from our custody entirely.”

“I agree, you all look so precious together… You might think of moving to the surface in our Universe. I know that would be a big decision, but Sans and I could help you find a place nearby and you could come back at any time.” Papyrus nodded along with his idea. “You might even find a human that would break your barrier.”

"I doubt us making it to the surface would work out as well. We'd just start another war and maybe lose it. Our only hope would be the king becoming a god and wiping out the humans even if that wouldn't be right."

Nodding sadly Papyrus gave a small shrug. "You could still move."

"I don't know. I'll have to talk to Sans at length about it. It's a major decision." Plus they do a lot around here. He doesn't know if the town would make it without them.

The town itself was mostly empty. The majority of the noise coming from Grillby's.

There was however a Bunny girl holding a bundle and some paper bags as she fretfully headed for her home. She was clearly trying to look confident and on alert but was not doing a good job.

Pup noticed her on several of his laps and decided to take a break, still keeping an eye on his surroundings, loped over to offer a hand. Announcing his presence a fair distance away as he approached, “Hey, would you like some help miss?”

She jumped rather impressively and spun to see him. "P-Papyrus sir! You're alive!" She looked very surprised and a bit relieved. "The Dog's were saying you died! They were going to take over."

Pup slowed as he approached, face darkening slightly. "The Dogs can not and will not attain this town. Of that I can assure you miss. Edge is perfectly healthy and he will be informed of this in short order. For now though, let's get you inside. How may I help? Name is Pup by the way." He realized she may be confused by how closely he resembled Edge. Coming up with a lie on the spot, he told her "Edge is the Papyrus you know. We are close cousins. We share the same name."

The bunny woman's ears fell back "Oh… you looked similar…" She said backing up a little. "I've never seen another skeleton besides him and his pet… But you are sure he's still in charge of the town?" She asked, it was odd but the name Edge suited Papyrus. It was fierce.

Stopping where he was and dropping to a crouch to try to appear less intimidating, Pup nodded. “Yeah, he is definitely still in charge. He wouldn’t let anybody take that from him, trust me. He takes great pride in this town. I… I won’t hurt you, you know. Not unless you give me a reason.” He looked up at her with large, soft, burgundy eyelights.

"You're… Kinda weird… But if you really are his cousin, you listen to him. You don't hurt non-combatants, right?" She held her bundle closer and it squeaked a little. "I need to get home, excuse me." She said hearing some barking from near Grillby's, her ears twitching nervously as she started walking a bit faster. If there were more skeletons that listened to 'Edge' then maybe the town would be the safest in the underground.

Head whipping around to glare towards the sound of the barking, Pup nodded. “Non-combatants have no place in the fight. Edge has explained how things run here and we follow his lead. You should get that little one where it is warm. I can escort you if you’d like, or I’ll leave you be. Would those be the dogs you mentioned before?” There was now a threatening growl in his voice, his attention focused all around, but pointedly on where the noise was coming from.

She looked relieved that he didn't care about her little brother. "Yes, that's them and if you want to escort me that's fine." She said quickly moving toward her home it was safer inside. She normally left him in the house but he had snuck after her to get some food.

Resuming a standing position from his crouch, Pup threw one last dirty look towards Grillby’s and stepped towards her, crossing the deep snow quickly to place a hand on her back, guiding her to step quickly to keep up. “Let’s get you there then. I don’t think either of us want to meet the pack right now. I’ll have to report their movement to Edge as soon as we get you home.” He understood the dangers of the area and although she claimed to be a non-combatant, he kept an eye on her as well. Black had taught him that everyone was an enemy and from the way Edge acted, things were similar here.

She nodded and was tense the entire time he touched her. She didn't risk checking him but she was sure if he was like Edge, he was probably powerful. "His absence has certainly been noticed…" 

Pup nodded. “I’ll see to it that he is out today. Some important matters had him tied up at home. Would you mind if I had him stop by to collect your statement on the dogs, anonymously of course?” He kept a watch all around as they moved, tense himself. The area was way too open. When they reached the porch, he was relieved.

"Oh that would be nice. Thank you, sir." She said and went to the door unlocking it quickly. She bit her lip "What do I owe you for the escort?" Surely he wanted something. "I don't have much but I can give you a good time." She said raising her fingers in a V and sticking her tongue out between them meaningfully.

At first confused, then seeing the gesture, Pup’s skull lit dark burgundy. “Uh, n-n-n-no!” He stumbled back quickly before teleporting away, stumbling into Edge’s kitchen and falling into the counter, a pot falling from a high shelf onto his head, thankfully masking his dark blush that had taken over his entire skull.

Jolting at the loud noise Papyrus rushed into the kitchen. “Pup?! Oh dear are you okay? How did you get a pot over your head?” Lifting it up, Papyrus blinked before chuckling at the blush covering Pup’s skull. “Are you embarrassed?”

Edge rushed in as well and snorted "What happened to you?" He didn't look injured just flustered. 

“Did someone bother you while you were outside?” Papyrus asked, growing concerned.

“Never mentioned sexual favors were common.” Mutt muttered, the pot echoing and increasing the volume of his mutterings. “Ms. Buddy offered...just no~”

Edge blushed himself "Ah you met her, it must be grocery day… Yes, that is how she makes a living and pays for protection… I never make her pay but sometimes her and Red…. Play around. You weren't cruel to her, were you?" He knew he'd been out for awhile but he normally supervised grocery days for the non-combatants…

Pup shook his head, removing the fallen pot. “No, I escorted her home since she had a little one, her brother I think she said. Also, Edge, she said the Dogs were closing in and spreading rumors you were dead and they were trying to take over. I told her you would stop by to gather an anonymous report from her and the Dogs would be dealt with. I hope that is okay. I’ve heard Black and Alphys handle some things like that while confined to my room.” He looked up at Edge from where he sat curled on the floor.

“Oh dear! It’s a good thing I just finished healing you.” Papyrus worried his hands glad he was able to help some.

Edge frowned and rubbed his temples. "For hell's sake, those stupid mutts. A show of force is necessary it seems. Thank you for healing me Papyrus. I need to find Red and get a strategy, whatever we choose, it will need to be quick and decisive. I will visit Ms. Bunny first for her statement. Thank you for escorting her in my absence."

“Do you need our help? I might be against violence, but I can help!” Papyrus smiled striking a pose.

Nodding, Pup added as well, “And I sort of told her I was your cousin, so you can count on me. I can hold my own in a fight.” He pushed himself upright, using the counter as leverage.

"Someone might get dusted. I don't want you to have to deal with that Papyrus. Mutt you are like my brother so you can hold your own. Though your level is higher, oddly enough." Edge hummed, "I can take you and Red if you wish to come."

Papyrus pouted, “But… Okay I guess. Don’t forget our deal about the talk Edge. I guess I’ll go home...”

“Actually Papyrus, it might be a good idea for you to stick around. We don’t know how this will turn out, so having a healer on standby might be a good idea, but keep indoors for safety. Seeing a dusting changes a monster. Trust me.” Turning to Edge, Mutt nodded, accepting his old name for the brutal work. “I am at your command boss.” He acknowledged.

Nodding happily Papyrus beamed. “I’ll guard the house and fix some pasta!”

Edge was pleased with the name and nodded "Let's go." He said and looked at Papyrus "Excellent idea, just use whatever you find." He said, there wouldn't be much at all and especially not enough food for four monsters. 

He left the house after putting on his sewn-together battle body and headed for Ms. Bunny's house.

Looking through the cabinets Papyrus realized that they were mostly bare and quickly wrote a list and went back to his house. He gathered supplies for the pasta dish he planned on making along with several other meal options to stock the cabinets with. A few baskets of fresh fruits and vegetables found their way into the Fell kitchen as well.

Mutt followed Edge from the house, staying exactly five paces behind him so there would be enough room to summon bones and blasters without endangering him and also giving Edge enough room to move and summon his weapon of choice should he need too. His eyelights scanned continuously for any inbound threats.

Edge approached her house and stopped, raising a hand to indicate silence. There was the sound of breaking objects and growls along with a high-pitched wail.

He summoned his dagger and sword rushing to the house.

Ms. Bunny was up against a wall, her clothes torn and fur matted with blood. Several rabbit children were herded against the wall as two dogs ransacked the house, the third holding her up by her throat. "Talking shit isn't a good idea, whore." He said tightening his grip as one of the kids wailed again before being struck, knocking it's meager HP to half a point. 

Mutt didn’t hesitate, raising a wall of bones around the young, separating them from the ransackers and sending a bone straight through the dog that dared to strike a child, dusting them on the spot. A snarl ripped from him just as vicious as any the dogs could utter, but still he remained behind Edge, never daring to place a foot before him.

Edge knocked the dog off the woman and tackled it. Driving his own dagger through its skull. As it dusted he felt a familiar agony in his chest stumbling a bit as his LOV increased. His eyelights burned slightly darker red and he got up facing the final dog.

It whimpered tail tucked as it looked for an exit "We were certain you were dead!"

Edge formed another dagger. "I'm not and you know the rules about non-combatants." He hissed approaching.

Ms. Bunny crawled away, going for the children trying to stay out of the way.

Mutt noticed her movement and threw up a wall of bones that intersected with his previous one, creating a sort of hallway that would allow her to get to the children while being protected from the fighting. He kept an eye on the last dog as well. He wouldn’t strike until ordered unless Edge was attacked or crippled.

Edge yanked him up and growled, "Were you three ordered to be here or did you come on your own?"

The dog tried to get free but had a dagger driven into his side. "A-ah, I ain't a snitch!" He howled as Edge drove the knife down his face before tossing him down and kicking his nose hard. The canine tossed it's head in agony thrashing on the floor. He then kicked the base of its spine above the tail, each kick placed to cause sensory agony. Watching, it was clear the kicks he'd landed on Mutt were child's play even if they had hurt like a bitch.

Not caring to watch the abuse and torture, Mutt turned to watch from the porch in case reinforcements arrived. He had no stomach for abuse after what he had gone through.

When Edge had sufficiently roughed him up, he lifted him by the scruff and tossed him out the door. "Get back to your pack and let them know your brothers are dust and they will be too if I catch them on the streets anytime soon." He hissed as the dog took off like a bat out of hell. He then looked back in the house. "Thank you Mutt, that would have been alot worse had you not assisted me." He said and came back in, checking Ms. Bunny, relieved that all twelve of the rabbit children were still alive though gravely injured. "We have a healer. He will take care of you and the little ones. Come with me."

"We cannot pay with gold…" She replied, holding her injured family closer.

"That's fine." Edge said. "This healer is under a different contract." It was the easiest excuse he could come up with.

Stepping into the small home himself, Mutt informed Edge, “Coast is clear outside. Nobody coming by the looks of it. Would you like me to take them over to Papyrus for healing and report back?” His kill hadn’t affected his LOV or ExP, they were already too high. It would take several kills to affect either.

"Yes, do so. I need to find my pet and make sure he's on task." He said, leaving and rubbing his chest a bit. The ache of going against a monster’s very nature always caused him pain when his soul absorbed EXP.

Nodding and moving aside to let Edge leave, Mutt crouched next to the small bunnies and their caretaker. “If you will all hold onto one another, I can get us to the healer through a quick shortcut, but I will need you all to close your eyes, alright?” He met all of their eyes, last of all, Ms. Bunny’s. ‘Sorry.’ He mouthed to her.

The little ones did as told, huddling together. The adult nodded biting her lip. 

In a blink they were all in Edge’s living room, Mutt stumbling from teleporting so many bodies at once and collapsing into a recliner. “Papyrus!” He yelled as he tried to get his head to stop spinning.

Poking his head out of the kitchen Papyrus gasped. “So many small bunnies! Oh you poor dears are hurt too! Sit, sit. I will get everyone a plate of my famous healing pasta!” Papyrus smiled going back into the kitchen and bringing a pot of pasta and a stack of plates and forks. Passing out the plates and forks he gave each bunny a good helping. Before handing Pup his own plate filled with pasta. “Eat up while I check you over.”

Walking to a small bunny he crouched down allowing his hands to glow green. He healed them of all the bruises they sported before moving onto the next bunny.

Ms. Bunny was in shock, another skeleton and she knew he had no LOV. Green healing magic like that was impossible with LOV! "Who are you?" He also looked like Edge!

“I am also Edge’s cousin? I’m from out of town.” Papyrus told her, healing another bunny.

“He’s Papyrus. You get used to all the look-alikes, trust me. It’s a big family.” Mutt explained between bites, polishing off his food quickly. He was still rebuilding from his malnourishment with Black. The second he finished, he teleported back to Ms. Bunny’s place and tracked Edge from there. He would bring her home when the threat was dealt with.

Papyrus nodded, “Yes, we have a large family. We might be coming over more often if you ever need help again.” Papyrus offered, finally getting to Ms. Bunny herself.

"That's amazing…. You all look so alike… and you are all just like P- Edge?' she asked, hardly believing it.

“Oh dear no! We are all different. However, we all believe in doing the right thing.” Papyrus stated proudly.

She nodded "A-and what do I owe you? I don't have gold but I can service you." she said.

"Oh you don't owe me anything!" Papyrus smiled, waving it off.

She nodded, hoping that it wouldn't bite her later. "We should be getting home thank you so much Papyrus." she said and bowed gathering the little babies. 

"Oh, stay a bit longer. Until they get back saying it's safe at least." Papyrus asked worried for their safety.

Mutt loped through the snow following Edge’s tracks easily, he kept an eye for any tracks that may have crossed or followed his and watched for anybody who may try to sideline him as well.

Edge was holding his brother, a rare moment of open affection. He let him go and stood, they were talking about something and Red seemed upset.

Stopping just out of earshot, Mutt turned to give them privacy and surveyed the surrounding area, keeping an eye out for threats. Their personal matters were for them to handle. He would not intervene.

Edge rubbed his temples and turned, seeing Mutt he tensed but saw the other seemed to be ignoring them. Thank goodness, this was not something he wanted others prying into.

Red saw him too and scowled "Guess it's back to work. We'll talk more later." He said.

"Agreed." Edge said and walked with him to Mutt.

“I’m ready to move out when you are, boss. Ms. Bunny is with Papyrus, eating.” Mutt reported.

Edge nodded, not exactly comfortable with so many people in his house. He would need to reorganize defenses since an outsider had seen them. "That's acceptable, we're heading for the Dog's compound now. No one is to be dusted unless they threaten you or Red's life. We are going to wreck the place only." He said. 

“Yes sir.” Mutt stepped out of the way, keeping his head down in deference but never dropped his vigilance. This was obviously hostile territory and Edge was the first person since leaving Black to treat him like a soldier. He was proud to be recognized as someone capable and reliable for more than a lounge buddy or helping hand. He liked the easy lifestyle of the Swaps, no question, but this rugged life was more suited to him.

Edge led them to the den. It would be a bit of a trek as the clan wisely didn't live in town but a series of caves at the wall of Snowdin beyond the river.

Red followed his brother and examined Mutt, he was good at this. Pretty loyal and all serious. Red couldn't be that serious ever probably. He elbowed him lightly. "Hey what do you call a snowball with nothin ta do?"

Considering for a moment, he offered "A slowball?" He honestly was out of practice on these things. Looking up to Edge waiting for the scolding for the joke, surprised it hadn't come immediately.

Red snorted "No! A snowboard!" He laughed loudly

"Sans that was terrible if you must make your dumb jokes they should at least be good." Edge growled and rubbed his temples.

Mutt cracked a smile, appreciating the humor. “Icy whatcha did there. Snow wonder it blew right over my head.” He attempted to join in the light atmosphere that Red had started, but still keeping his voice low. Dogs’ hearing was always sharp.

Red burst out full bellow and tearing up in laughter. If stealth had been the plan it was out the window now.

Edge turned on them and stamped his foot "You two are the absolute worst!" He yelled.

Red wiped a tear away. "Boss your sense of humor is just icy." He said while a dog rushed out and rushed towards Edge's back. "I found it rib tickling!" He said summoning a bone that impaled the dog through the back pinning it but not dusting it.

Edge smirked as if they had won some victory….

Mutt’s own attack had flown through the trees where the dog had come from, yelps alerting them of others hiding and attempting to surround them. “I’ve heard three’s a crowd, but this is just too much for that kind of fun.” He grinned, bracing for an attack, a wide grin taking over his face at the prospect of a real battle. He missed this part, waiting to see who made the first mistake and then the chaos of battle. In the back of his mind he noted that Edge, while he complained, seemed to actually enjoy the jokes. He didn’t belittle Red for them.

Red grinned and nudged Mutt "It's like they're throwin’ us a surprise party ain't it? How good are you at pin the tail on the donkey?" He asked grinning.

"More like throwing darts. I do the pinning." Edge said summoning his swords and Red summoned a blaster to scatter them.

“Accurate to an eye.” Mutt assured. Now that he knew what to look, and listen for, he let his eyes drift just and breathed in slow. On the exhale, sharp bones appeared, soaring into the trees, shrieks echoing through the woods as everyone met its intended mark.

Edge charged in slashing and stabbing. He didn't need to look back; he trusted Red completely to keep him alive. He spared as many as he could, just injuring them though inevitably some dusted.

Opening his eyes, Mutt paused to watch how Edge and Red fought, each in perfect tandem with each other. He could not find a single flaw, they were a perfect match. Not for the first time, he felt out of place and missed Black. Sure, he had abused him, but he always knew he could trust his commands in a fight. Thinking fast, he tried to recall exactly what Black would have him do at this point in a battle.  _ Find the leader, kill them, assume command until I get there. _ He could hear the command in his mind. Edge said not to dust, so he would just capture them. 

Running off into the trees, Mutt caught the first branch that was low enough, swinging up into the trees above the fighting and used the springy boughs to get a look of the fight and move to a position to take out the commander of the pack. Standing just above him and the dog none the wiser, Mutt prayed to the star for his survival and dropped a bone sword in his hand, hilt down. He managed to strike the mutt perfectly, stunning him and both of them dropping to the ground. What he hadn’t expected was the pack to jump him immediately. In his world, the pack stopped the second the leader was down. He was now fighting for his life for real.

It was because he severely miscalculated in his work with Dogamy that he didn’t rule the pack in this world, but rather Dogressa did.

Edge and Red both saw the pack shift their attention to get the matriarch's mate out of danger and attack Mutt with everything they had. 

"That dumbass!" Red yelled and summoned a few blasters to pick them off.

Edge rushed in "Mutt! Get out of there!" He barked, stabbing and dusting any dog in the way, soon drawing their attention as the bigger threat.

Unable to concentrate long enough to teleport, Mutt gritted his teeth snarling, he fought off the dogs. He couldn’t dust them according to orders, but he could hold them off. He couldn’t hear Red or Edge through the maelstrom of fur, teeth, and claws, but he felt the shift as half the pack left him to assumably fight Edge. Dealing heavy blows and occasionally dusting a dog that had been fighting too long, he slowly built a pile around himself with the bodies of unconscious dogs he took out, using them as a sort of defense. He was determined to survive and return to Blue and Stretch safely.

Red teleported near Mutt and had a blaster grab him 'gently' in it's jaw and jerk him out of battle teleporting them back "What the hell were you thinking!"

Edge kept fighting by himself seeing Red get out with Mutt, he began trying to disengage using more magic to make walls of spiked bones or knocking dogs over. His soul burned with the influx of EXP. He generally never gained so much at once and it made him more ruthless and more aggressive in the heat of the battle.

“Cut off the head and the rest dies, normally works with the mange bags.” Mutt huffed, his own Soul burning. It had been a while since he’d gained LOV and EXP, but he was recovering fast. “Wasn’t like I had any clear instructions.” Seeing a dog about to jump Edge from a boulder above, he fired off a bone, shattering its paw and making it fall instead.

Edge growled, whirling and seeing it, his eyes blazing as he drove a bone through its skull.

"Maim! Your job was to maim! Now Boss is fucking rampaging! He's insufferable like this! We need to get out of here now." Red said, taking his arm. "He'll meet us at home when he calms down."

“That’s all I did! We can’t leave him like that! He’ll get himself dusted. Those dogs are out for blood!” Mutt yanked his arm free, firing off several more shots before rushing back toward the fight. He wouldn’t let Edge be dusted. He wouldn’t flee from the fight. One skeleton against a pack of dogs stood no chance, not with their fury.

Red groaned. "Idiot!" He went after but stayed at a distance sniping off the dogs as he could, watching Mutt more than Edge. His brother could handle himself right now.

Getting close, Mutt resummoned a bone, using it as a baton and handing out night taps left and right, his LOV increasing, but not touching his EXP at all. He stayed on the outskirts, keeping from getting pulled into the fray again and taking out any dog that got pushed out of the throng. 

Red watched carefully and could tell his bro was getting close to his final attack.

"Mutt! Get back now! He's about to use the bone grinder attack!" He hoped Black had one so he knew what the hell he was talking about.

Edge growled and began lighting the ground up in a blood red circle that was ten feet in diameter for twenty seconds. It pulsed brightly and rings of sharp bones pulsed through it dusting anything caught in the shifting bones.

Seeing the ring, Mutt got clear, not sure what was going on. All he knew was that Red and Edge’s magic was red and so by logic, while in a fight, he’d want to avoid it. When it went off, he was glad he had. There was no way he’d have been able to dodge all that. Seeing all the dogs dust though, he flinched. That was a lot of EXP gain at once.

Anything that survived quickly fled.

Edge was shaking in his spot holding his face and began laughing.

Red teleported to Mutt "We need to go now!" He whispered urgently trying to not catch Edge's attention. He knew his brother was in massive amounts of pain right now but his mind was going to be unstable. He'd have to wait for him to calm down and they didn't need to be here.

“What do you mean? We won. We have to go after them, don’t we?” He noticed Red’s fear quickly and ducked behind some cover, wanting a better explanation. Was there something worse out here than the dogs for them to have to run suddenly? And why was Red so keen on leaving his brother alone?

"Dude, what the fuck, take some orders for once in your-" He barely teleported out of his spot before a bunch of sharp bones rose from where he was standing. He appeared next to Mutt "Fuck fuck fuck.” He swore as the tree next to them exploded as it was hit next showering them with splinters.

Red grabbed Mutt and teleported a bit further just in time for Edge to run to their former hiding spot with his sword and dagger. His eyes blazing and face twisted in unseeing blood lust.

“Okay, point taken.” Mutt agreed and teleported them back to the edge of Snowdin. “Sorry, sorry, sorry.” He curled up, covering his head and trying to guard his ribs, expecting one hell of a beating. He had questioned orders and directly disobeyed. He was sure to be punished for this.

Red was having his own little crisis and was hugging himself "Fuck…. Heck if he comes to town… Damnit… Mutt we need to get inside now." He said tugging, his jacket not looking at him.

Uncurling uncertainly, but not wanting to chance making his punishment later worse, he nodded and teleported them the last of the way home, into the house currently filled with bunny children.

Red forgot they were there honestly and frowned, glad he wasn't covered in dust. He needed to get them home and hopefully not in Edge's rampage…. "Where's Papyrus?"

Standing and trying not to shed too much dust on the carpet, Mutt pointed him to the kitchen. “Am I allowed to step onto the porch to knock some of this off Red?” He wasn’t sure anymore that this place was as good as it once seemed.

"No, go to the shower. It's not safe outside right now. He's seen us both, if he sees you he'll come inside the house. I'll bring you clothes as soon as I talk to Pap, alright?" He didn't sound angry anymore, more worried about his brother following them.

“Sure, ‘kay. I’m sorry Red." Dejected, Mutt made his way up to the shower, filling the sink and rinsing dust in small amounts from his bones, setting his dust filled clothes to the side. It had gotten into some of his deeper scars, so he had to pick it out on occasion.

Poking his head out of the kitchen Papyrus beamed. "Red! Where is Pup and Edge?"

Red went to him "Pup is washing up. Edge is … Raging. He'll be home later. We need to get these Bunnies to their home now and we gotta be quick. They can't see my brother when he gets home."

Nodding Papyrus clapped his hands. "Okay all my little bunny friends gather up. You are going home." Turning to Red Papyrus asked. "Are you able to teleport them or are we walking?"

"I might be able to but you'd have to carry me back. I'm so tired." Red said. He'd burned a lot of magic. 

"I can do that. You can count on me Red." Papyrus smiled softly to Red. 

Red nodded and sighed "Thanks," He said and went to the Bunnies "Hey kiddos, Ms. Bun! Time ta get home. My bro put the dogs back in their place and they won't bother ya again for a while. So let's get home." He said, taking them and Papyrus to her house via shortcut feeling the instant and immediate drain as soon as they arrived, wobbling and collapsing in the other skeleton’s arms.

Ms. Bunny looked at her wreck of a home but without the dogs around it should be easy enough to pay the general store for repairs… "Thank you so much Sans and please tell your brother we appreciate everything." 

Red gave out a snore.

"Oh dear… Asleep already? You should get him home, thank you again."

"I will let Edge know your appreciation. Goodbye!" Papyrus picked up Red cradling him in his arms. He ran back to the house, not wanting to chance the danger with walking. 

Red was dead asleep and he forgot entirely about getting Mutt clothes.

Making it back to the house Papyrus walked up to Red's room. Placing him in bed he fixed the blankets, tucking him in.

Red relaxed in the blankets wondering idly if his brother was tucking him in, it was a comforting thought.

When Red didn’t come by with some new clothes, Mutt assumed that he was expected to actually shower. The water ran sluggish at first and the pipes banged as they warmed, but eventually he had hot, clear water and stepped in to clean off the rest of the dust on his frame. Once he was finished, he stepped out, turning everything off and heard shuffling beyond the door. Since there were still no clothes, he poked his head out. “Uh, Red? You said you were gonna grab me clothes?” He called timidly.

Stepping out of Red's room Papyrus shook his head. "Sorry Pup, he passed out after teleporting all the bunnies home. Let me get you something." Walking into Edge's room he looked in the closet grabbing some pants and a plain t-shirt. "Will these work?" Papyrus asked handing them to Pup through the small crack in the door.

"Yeah. That's fine. Thanks Pap." He ducked back into the bathroom to get dressed and gathered his clothes before heading back downstairs. 

“Do you think Edge will be back soon? What is keeping him?” Papyrus asked.

Pup shook his head. “He may be a bit. I’ve never seen anyone lose themselves to battlelust so thoroughly. He will come home eventually. Probably best to stick around though, just in case, ya know. To help Red if he needs it.” Pup didn’t really want to return yet, but he knew he should. He also wanted to make sure Edge was alright.  _ It was all my fault that Edge lost himself in the fight. I never should have tried to go out. I don’t belong here. I don’t belong anywhere other than under Black’s boot or on someone’s leash. Loose, I’m just a liability.  _

With a sigh, he collapsed onto the couch, planning on following Red’s example. Unfortunately, there was something, a stone, digging into his bones and he couldn’t get comfortable. He was tired after the fight. “I’m gonna help them out and clean.”  _ It’s all I’m good at. _ He began picking up, organizing things, clearing debris to one area, straightening and improving the look of the place through small and large arrangements in a short time, used to the work. It kept his mind and hands busy.

It was about half an hour later when the door burst open, Edge basically falling over himself getting in, eyes wide and frantic. “Red?! Mutt?! Are you here?!" He called, desperate to find them. He'd woken up in the field and there was nothing but dust and shredded clothing. His soul hurt terribly but what was worse was he couldn't find his brother or his friend anywhere. He irrationally feared he'd dusted them both. "Mutt! Red!"

Starting from where he’d been scrubbing the floor under the kitchen table, Mutt knocked his head, yelping. “We are here. Edge, are you okay?” He pulled himself out from under the table to go tend to his frantic look-alike.

Edge heard him and stumbled forward when he saw him, hands fisting his jacket as he looked him over in relief, red magic gathering in his eyes. "You're alive-you're both alive…" He nodded to himself, some of the red magic steaming away before they fell as tears, a sign of high LOV. His knees buckled and he hit the ground only with his hold on Mutt keeping him up. "I thought I had killed you both." But he hadn't, they were fine...

“Red made sure we got home safe. He’s sleeping upstairs. He ended up taking Ms. Bunny and her family home with Papyrus. I hope you don’t mind, but I ended up borrowing some of your clothes. I didn’t want to track dust all over your house or drag it back to Blue and Stretch’s place. I don’t think they’d approve.” Mutt snapped his jaw shut as he realized he’d begun to ramble. “Sorry for causing trouble in the field. I’ll stay put next time.” He looked away, ashamed of his failure.

Edge shook his head a little, "And here I am tracking dust everywhere…" He chuckled a bit painfully. "I'm a right mess, just like some murdering trash..." He released Mutt to clutch at his skull some of the accent that Red had bleeding into his speech. 

Kneeling so he was even with Edge, Mutt shook his head. “It’s your place, you make it a mess as much as you want. I’m just a mutt. You are the lord here, ya ain’ trash. You are strong, powerful, capable. We all look up to you here.” Mutt wasn’t good at this stuff. Cheering people up? Heck no, dusting them for messing up Black’s suit, sure. “Look, Edge, why don’t we let Papyrus look ya over and then you go get cleaned up. Don’t worry about the dust, I'll handle it.”

Edge nodded feeling sick of himself and just held his face. He felt either like puking or crying and neither was very 'lord-like' of him. He hated how this felt. Every monster he'd met swore that gaining LOV made them feel better, safer, all LOVe did for him was made him feel like shit.

Getting up, leaving Edge where he sat, Pup went to find Papyrus. He should still be in Red’s room, doting like an overprotective mother. Knocking softly before he entered, Pup called his name quietly.

Papyrus peeked out the door. "Is Edge back? I heard voices. Red is still sleeping. Luckily no nightmares." Unable to do anything Papyrus had been checking on Red constantly making sure he didn't gain a fever and was tucked under the covers.

“Yeah, would you mind looking him over?” Mutt asked. Papyrus had, by far, the strongest healing magic he had seen.

Edge didn't move and waited for Papyrus. He wanted to shower next, he could feel the dust in his joints and it was the worst feeling.

Nodding Papyrus walked down with Pup gasping when he saw the state of Edge. "Oh dear is that…" Taking a few deep breaths Papyrus walked forward. "Sit down." 

Pup followed a few steps behind, ready to assist Papyrus if he needed it.

He was still on his knees so it wasn't hard to sit back in a slightly different position. "I'm not that hurt…" He said though he had many claw and bite marks everywhere most of them were sustained when he was saving Pup from the pack. Some of the missing HP was from leveling up though so he was a little less than half full. 

Frowning, Papyrus shook his head crouching down next to him, his hands already a healing green. Healing the claw and bite marks Papyrus turned to Pup. “Can you get him a plate of food?” 

"Don't want to eat. It'll only taste like dust. I am going to shower" He said, working on standing even before he finished healing.

Papyrus gripped his shoulder pushing him back down. “No, you are sitting here until I finish, then you can have a shower and after that you are going to eat and rest. Understand?” Papyrus spoke with a tone that brooked no argument to come from the choice.

Edge tensed but sat back down shaking his hand off. "Fine, but be quick."

Nodding he finished up quickly. Once done he stood, helping Edge to his feet. Giving him a kind smile Papyrus walked with him up the stairs, making sure he didn’t fall. “Go, get in the shower, I’ll grab you some clothes to change into.”

"Thank you. I appreciate your help." He said and went in, stripping down and getting in the shower. He wasn't looking forward to cleaning that uniform. He'd scrap it if he could afford another.

Finding the softest looking clothes he could, Papyrus covered his sockets slipping into the bathroom and sitting the clothes on the counter, grabbing Edge’s uniform as he left. Taking it to where his laundry room was just a scrub bucket still holding cold soapy water. Sighing Papyrus got to work. It hurt his Soul seeing the dust and knowing that Edge killed someone, but he knew it would be harder on the other to clean it himself. LOV was hard on a monster. This and healing was what he could do. At least he felt useful.

Pup had warmed the food so that it was piping hot. It should be cool enough by the time Edge got out from his wash. Going to where he heard Papyrus working, he smiled sadly at seeing the no-level working at the dust. It took only seconds for him to realize the flimsy material under his hands wasn’t his own clothes though and rather what Edge wore as armor. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.” He sighed before leaving the room to take his frustration at the other out on the dust bunnies under the couch. “And he has the audacity to scold Stretch for liability.” He hissed quietly to himself. 

Edge scrubbed himself out completely. He rarely wasted so much water but he felt dirty and the dust just wouldn't come off! Some places he scrubbed the bones till they looked a bit painful. He even went through the agony of cleaning his skull out so hopefully his food didn't taste like dust. When he was as satisfied as he could be with his state he got out and began drying off pausing as he saw his uniform gone and some old sweats and a t-shirt that said 'Bad Dude' awaited him. He put the clothing on and went out to search for his uniform. He didn't want them to have to clean up his mess. 

Sighing as he worked on the uniform Papyrus scrubbed the Dust away from each piece, making it shine like it should. Shivering as Dust and grit got between the joints in his fingers he continued to work, he could wash his hands thoroughly afterwards.

Having thoroughly cleaned the living room, including beating every mite of dust out of the rug in the laundry room, Mutt had attacked the dining room that connected to the kitchen with gusto. He hadn’t had this much of a project in a while and almost missed the labor. It reminded him of when he’d first gotten their new house back home. It had been in just as bad a shape.

Edge went to the laundry room first and frowned, "Get up, I can finish that." He said, going over to Papyrus. "Thank you for all your help…" He said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ve almost got it done… I figured you wouldn’t want to. I know it’s hard on others...” Papyrus smiled sadly at him.

"It is… And you shouldn't have to share in that burden… Handling dust can be painful on the joints…"

Chuckling Papyrus nodded, finishing the last piece setting it to dry with the others. "Come on you need to eat."

"Alright…" He said and followed him seeing Mutt cleaning everything, his house looked cleaner than it had since before he broke his leg. "What are you doing?" He demanded flustered. "You two really don't need to do this! It's too much!"

Mutt instantly flinched, stopping what he was doing to rush off to an out-of-the-way corner, head and eyes down, where he promptly curled up. He’d messed up again. Apparently Fell liked the mess, how was he to know. He wished more and more to go back to Stretch and Blue. Things may be slow and soft, but he rarely messed up at least. There wasn’t anything to mess up.

Edge flushed "No Mutt- er Pup you aren't in trouble! I'm sorry" He said and came over kneeling beside him "I just… You are both being so helpful… I can't have you cleaning my house too… Though it is a mess, Red was always too tired to clean while my leg was busted- but that isn't the point. It's bad hostmanship for me to make you both do all the work now that I can move around again…" He hoped he made sense. 

Up close Mutt could be heard muttering quietly to himself like a chant, “Bad mutt, bad dog, bad mongrel, no good.” At Edge’s words though, he glanced up, worried it was some trick. “Sorry to overstep Lord Edge.” He apologized quietly. “I’ve messed up everything since I came here. I never should have left Stretch and Blue, probably should have stayed with Black. I’m sorry.” He stayed huddled and small as he could. He was a large monster, so it didn’t really work, but somehow he pulled it off, looking even smaller than Red.

Edge had heard it all before. And he kicked himself for being so insensitive. Of course this would all bother Mutt, he was treating him like Black did even unconsciously. He hugged the skeleton carefully "You are not bad and you've messed nothing up. I am sorry I made you feel unsafe in my home. Today has been stressful for everyone and I don't blame you for anything."

Leaning into the hug and hesitantly offering his own, still uncertain of the gesture and how to perform it correctly, Mutt nodded. After a minute, before things got awkward, he pulled away. “D-did you eat? I heated up food for you. Papyrus made it with a lot of healing.”

"I was about too… I don't feel hungry though, have you eaten yet?" He asked, still not having much of an appetite even though he knew he had to eat. "Were you or my brother hurt?"

“I’m fine. Been through worse. Papyrus already healed Red, I don’t know if he ate.” He shouldn’t eat before the lord, he didn’t want trouble, why wouldn’t Edge just eat? “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t let the dogs get us.” He nodded, certain that was what he should say.

"You haven't healed yet?" He frowned concerned "Come on, come share the food with me, you and Red need it more than me anyway." He said standing and offering him a hand.

“No, but I’m fine, promise. I’ve been worse for a lot longer. I’m fine, really.” He flinched from the hand before timidly taking it. Without even realizing, he was reverting to the way he’d been when he went by Mutt when he was kept indoors. Outdoors he’d been fearless, indoors nobody could see what happened.

Overhearing their conversation Papyrus fixed Pup another helping. He was probably hungry again from the fight. Sitting the plates on the coffee table Papyrus smiled. "Sit and eat. I'll go see if Red is awake yet." Walking into the bedroom quietly Papyrus whispered. "Red, it's time to get up. Food is ready."

Red's eyelights became visible in the dark room "Huh? Food….?" He said sitting up and rubbing his eyes "Did my brother ever make it in?" He asked worried.

"He's eating on the couch right now. Are you still tired? I can carry you if you want?" Papyrus offered rubbing Red's skull as he would his own brother.

Red gave a small purr as his skull was rubbed; that was a nice feeling… "Sure that would be great…" He said sockets sliding closed again.

Beaming Papyrus slipped his arms under Red lifting him to Papyrus's battlebody. Giving a happy noise Papyrus walked down the stairs with his small prize.

Red went back to snooz ing. Papyrus held him like Edge did when he fell asleep at his station after they had fixed their relationship. Though Pap's battle body was a lot more fleshed out then his brothers, it was funny his no level counterpart even had real armor. 

Humming happily, Papyrus walked down the stairs. "I got Red, the little lazybones~" Instead of dropping Red off on the couch Papyrus went to the kitchen to heat up leftovers.

Edge ate his food and watched him go by. "Good, he looks well." He said relieved, getting up and following him to the kitchen "The lazybones wouldn't walk himself?" He asked.

Mutt stayed where he was at, nibbling at his food and doing his best to fade into the background. A good dog was a silent dog. Rarely seen, never heard, that was what Black had taught him. Edge hadn’t beaten him since he was back in his home world, but something about him reminded Mutt of Black and he couldn’t help seeing them as similar.

“He fell back asleep when I was petting his skull. He’s adorable just like Sans.” Papyrus gushed, rubbing Red’s skull as he popped the pasta into the microwave.

"He's not a babybones, you don't have to treat him like that." He frowned as Red began purring on him.

“It doesn’t matter if he’s a babybones or not. He is happy. Can’t you hear him purring? That means he’s happy. They don’t get purring happy very often.” Papyrus told him nuzzling and petting Red.

Edge clicked his teeth unsure how he felt about that. Really, he wasn't angry per se… Maybe a tad jealous? No, no it was just the other's nature, his brother wouldn't just… purr for everyone right? It was just Papyrus… "Alright fine, baby him." He said and helped him with the food. "Where did you get all this anyway?" He knew this wasn't from their kitchen, to his shame.

Letting Edge carry the plate Papyrus walked with him back to the couch. “I got it all from my kitchen. You didn’t have the ingredients to make what I wanted. Lasagna isn’t my specialty.” Papyrus knew that Edge didn’t have much in his pantries and he didn’t want to point out that since it may be a sore subject. “While I was there I grabbed some extra supplies in case I needed to make some more healing foods or you needed some later. Plus, fresh fruits and vegetables are always good for growing skeletons!”

"Makes sense," He said, feeling relief at the answer. "I haven't gone shopping since my leg was broken and Red only brought his hot dogs from his cart instead of cooking."

“Oh dear, Sans does that. Hot dogs aren’t healthy foods. Don’t worry you will have at least a week's worth of healthy meals out of what I brought.” Shaking Red slightly Papyrus cooed. “Sleepy skelly it’s time to eat~”

Edge nooded "Thank you for your kindness." He said, watching him with Sans.

Red hummed "Don't wanna wake up yet..."

Chuckling Papyrus smiled at Edge, amused by Red’s sleepiness. “Silly, I’m not going to feed you so you have to wake up. You can go back to sleep after you eat.”

"Ugh fine… Wow you are comfy." He said as he stretched.

Mutt was envious of Red, but he didn’t let it show. Red was more charismatic, smaller, and a better leader. He deserved good things. The healing magic in the food was slowly bringing up his HP, so he was feeling a bit better on that end. Getting up and taking his now empty plate back to the kitchen, he quickly washed, dried, and put it away before slipping into the laundry room to clean his own clothes so that he didn’t have to take Edge’s. It was easily apparent to him that they didn’t have much here, he wasn’t going to take what little they had.

Chuckling Papyrus patted Red's skull. "I'm glad you think so. You are adorable." 

Edge brewed with jealousy and got up, taking his dishes too. "It was delicious, thank you." He said curtly and walked off, similarly washing his dishes, drying them, and putting them away before going to check on Pup.

Red watched him, worried. "What's wrong with Boss?"

Tilting his head he shrugged. "I don't know. He was slightly upset that I cleaned his armor for him and Pup cleaned the house. Do you think he's still upset? I can go ask. I didn't mean to step on any toes."

Red frowned. "He's probably embarrassed, he'll get over it. He hates feeling helpless."

Frowning Papyrus nodded. "That is understandable. Now eat your food."

"Got it." He said and finished his food. "It's delicious."

Not bothering to look up as Edge came in, completely confident that his guess was right, Pup kept at his work. He hadn’t been addressed, so he apparently wasn’t needed at the present moment. To avoid getting Edge’s shirt dirty, he’d taken it off and folded it neatly off to the side, allowing him to work without getting it wet or getting any dust on it. He didn’t mind if a bit of dust got on his remaining bandages or splints, he’d clear it when he finished. Same went for his scars and chips, it could be cleaned out once he was done.

Edge knelt beside him "Is it coming out? Do you need help?"

The last bit of distance Pup hadn’t heard him cross and jumped at the close proximity, splashing water across the floor and across himself. “Oh! N-no, I’ve got it Lord Edge. It is coming out, slowly but surely. I’ll make sure you have your things back before we leave.” He assured as he subconsciously fixed one of the few remaining braces on his ribs that had shifted when he’d jumped.

“You don't have to call me Lord, I don't rule you." He said as he squatted next to him "You can borrow my clothes if you want to wash yours elsewhere…"

Pup shook his head. “I’d rather wash them here if it is no inconvenience. I don’t want Blue and Stretch having to deal with this. I feel horrible enough making Papyrus have to deal with it. They aren’t used to such… Brutality.” As he spoke, he resumed his cleaning, rinsing, wringing, and washing again, each time getting more dust from his clothes. He’d dusted a lot more dogs than he meant to today and the sheer quantity of dust he had to wash out of his clothes was proof enough.

"Yes, I feel guilty as well… I had not expected any of that to happen today… I… Hate losing control like that… Did I try to hurt either of you?"

Nodding, Pup explained in minimal detail what happened. “I wouldn’t listen to Red, if I had, you never would have lashed out at me. I know better than to disobey orders or think for myself but I did it anyway. Don’t blame yourself Edge. EXP and LOV are hard on a lot of monsters.”

"I still could have killed you…" He sighed and shook his head "You had no way of knowing I was that way." He said. "I don't even want to check my LOV now…" It sickened him at the thought. He quit counting long ago at thirteen.

Pup checked out of habit and shrugged. “Still not equal to me. You’re fine man…” He trailed off when he realized how familiar he’d spoken. “S-sorry. I-I didn’t mean anything by it.” He quickly ducked his head, going quiet. Who did he think he was to speak so casually to the lord of the house?!

Edge sighed "Pup I'm not your Lord I'm just Edge. I get that our worlds are similar, but I don't want to own you. I gave up doing that to my brother a while ago. I don't want to smother you like I was smothering him. I want to be his brother and I want to be your friend." He said. "I know it's hard to adjust, it's been hard here too. Sometimes we bark orders without asking, but we don't seek to control you."

Pup shook his head. “How? How did things change? How do Blue and Stretch or Sans and Papyrus do it?” His hands went still in the water, still gripping his shirt. “How does Red not fear your wrath if you once owned him like I was owned?” Burgundy tears pooled and fell down his skull. He was so confused.

Edge wrapped his arms around him "He does fear it. You can't tell because he… acts different, but sometimes he smiles too wide or his jokes actually make sense... Sometimes he doesn't come home if he thinks he's done something I'll blow up over. He's never just sat down and grovelled unless he was sure I'd dust him… He hides his fear differently but I see it."

Pup stayed still in the hug, not sure how to reciprocate. “At least he  _ can _ hide and joke.” He whispered, almost too quietly to hear.

"He didn't open up over night. Pup, you've been away from Black a few weeks at the most. Red and I changed our relationship over months. It's been almost a year." Though oddly it felt like longer for some reason… Red adapted a lot faster than he expected. He didn't know the resets helped and hurt his brother. Each time Red adapted faster because he knew his brother's change was genuine.

“Do… Do you ever miss it? How it used to be?” Mutt asked. He felt like it was somehow wrong for him to miss what he’d had with his brother. The controlling and abuse he hadn’t liked, but being able to know that he had his brother’s commands to keep him safe and knowing the other would always watch his back; it was something he couldn’t forget. Being alone was a lot harder.

"I'd be a liar if I said I didn't like knowing where my brother was or what he was doing at all times. Making sure he was on task and doing as I wanted was a much easier life but… Then I see him smile or he'll tell me a genuinely funny joke. Or how he'll play with Frisk…That makes the lack of control worth it. Those are the times when Red is genuine and I much prefer those times. What happened to you was fucked up, but I think it's normal to miss the status quo. I am sure someday you'll be happier and understand that it's okay to feel that way. And besides, we're here to support you."

Nodding to himself at the words, Pup sighed. “T-thanks L-” He caught himself just in time to keep from calling Edge a lord, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak his name simply. “Thank you for the pep talk.” Turning back to his work, the dust in the water had begun to settle in the cloth again, so he pulled it out and changed the water before starting again, quickly darkening it as he ground out the remains of his kills.

Edge stared at the water as it was changed, there was so much dust… "I doubt the clan will ever recover from this…." He said covering his face "It was not my intent to wipe them all out but… maybe I can make it work. They were not well liked in the town."

Pup shrugged. “The leaders and commanders survived, give it a few generations and they will be strong as ever. That or a rese-.” His jaw snapped shut. What was it with this guy, pulling everything out of him. He’d never told anybody about the resets! For all he knew, Edge didn’t know anything about them. It was a mind-shattering reality, especially for those who didn’t live with the memories.

"The what?" He asked blinking "Reset? That's... my Alphys your Undyne’s resurrection project isn't it?" He said scratching his skull "Something like that but no, that only… half works. If the monster falls down not if they're dust… I guess a few generations of breeding would make them strong again but I doubt they'll pick fights anytime soon and maybe by then our world will be better." He said he was a tad optimistic.

“Uh, sure. I’m not too sure what Undyne works on. I wasn’t allowed around her for long.” Mentally he was kicking himself for his slip-up and praying Red wouldn’t beat him if he found out. He purposely kept Edge out of his sight. He didn’t think he could lie to his face.

"Red mentions it every now and then, it makes him uncomfortable and sick. I have never asked Alphys directly about it." 

Seemed Red had the lie covered for his own needs. “O-oh. Okay.” Pulling the finally clean shirt from the dark water, Pup rung it out and flipped it over a line that was strung across the room before going to change the water once more. He still had to clean his pants. They had caught the majority of the dust as it had fallen and littered the area he’d been walking or standing his ground at back in the woods. They glistened as if made of dust.

The sight almost made Edge want to lose the food he'd just eaten "I am a bit more glad Papyrus had cleaned my uniform before I did so myself.. "

“I’m not sure who dusted more, me or you, but I can tell you that the majority of the fight you were holding back and trying not to dust them. When I came under attack, I didn’t try to kill them, but I didn’t try to spare them either, so I probably got more on me than you. It doesn't bother me anymore.” He shrugged. They’d never been outside his place. The ground glittered a light gray, even the shadows couldn’t hide the amount of death that hung over their world.

"This place used to be a lot worse before I was strong enough to take over." Edge sighed, laying his head back and looking at the ceiling. "Living in constant fear all the time; I refused to live that way any longer." He said, eyes glowing a second, “For a while I thought dusting anyone who would be against me was the way, but over time I learned it didn't have to be that way. Fear was a good control and after meeting Frisk even friendship. Now our snow is white, the citizens are prospering, maybe this little town can be as big as Hotland someday. But much safer than there." He had plans and dreams. Sure, fleeing this world would be easy and probably better, but the more he thought about it the more it felt like quitting.

“But you couldn’t befriend the dogs?” Pup asked, cautious but curious.

"The dogs believe as I did. As long as the family unit was intact and in charge, nothing mattered. They may have been a scourge on the town but to each other, their family was astounding. They took care of their own even the weak ones. Everyone could serve the greater unit in some way and not just as EXP and that's why I held out hope for them, if I can just… get them to broaden their view. I know they could be a force for good." And there it was, that weird little sense of optimism. The original Papyrus had the optimism the unknowing brother had. Resets could strip it away so easily but to the ones ignorant, everything mattered.

Pup shook his head, readying yet another tub of water, his pants still had a lot of scrubbing to go. “War is ugly, but it is a way of life for some I suppose.”

"And someday it won't be." Edge decided.

Shrugging and continuing to work silently, Pup kept his opinion to himself. He didn’t think he’d like a place where fighting wasn’t a part of life. Perhaps if it wasn’t the main point, but he still needed it in his life. It helped distract him from his past crimes and the ever present fear of losing it all.

Popping his skull into the doorway Papyrus sighed relieved. "There you both are! You've been in here for so long I got worried. Are you washing your clothes? Oh dear! I didn't realize your clothes were dirty too! I'm so sorry Pup! Do you need help? I can wash them if you want a break." Papyrus offered feeling guilty he forgot about Pup's clothing when he was washing Edge's armor.

Rolling his shoulders, Pup shook his head. “I’ve got it, but thanks Papyrus.” He assured.

Frowning Papyrus fidgeted. "Can I do anything for you? Do you need healed anywhere? Snacks? I could make some tea?"

Pup couldn’t help giggling a little at how helpful Papyrus was trying to be. “A drink would be fine, thanks.”

Almost nodding his skull off Papyrus grinned at being given a task. "Of course!" Rushing to the kitchen he got out the kettle and started boiling the water.

Edge stood and stretched "I'm going to start patching my armor and go on patrol." He said, walking out with the armor to go find his sewing kit.

Papyrus grinned, pouring the tea into a cup and walking back to Pup. Running into Edge Papyrus frowned. “Where are you going?”

"I need to patch my armor and go on evening patrol." He said. He was tired from the long day but he didn't let it show.

“Going on patrol?! But you are still healing!” Papyrus frowned, stopping Edge in front of the couch where Red had fallen asleep.

"Exactly and letting my enemies know that will put a nail in my coffin. Appearances mean a lot; if I skip patrol after that fight, someone will know I'm injured and may try a coup."

Crossing his arms Papyrus frowned, “I’m going with you then! You shouldn’t go by yourself.”

"Are you sure? We may have to fight someone, even if it's unlikely." He said, raising a brow. "Actually nevermind you can come." He needed to relax, he'd taken swap through his world this shouldn't be any different and who would be dumb enough to attack them after the slaughter today?

Perking up Papyrus clapped his hand. "Goodie!"

"Yes, now let me get this worked on." He said, putting some semicircle glasses on and beginning to sew up his uniform.

Gasping Papyrus slapped his teeth. "Your glasses! You are absolutely ADORABLE!!!!"

Edge blushed and huffed, "I am not adorable." He said clicking his teeth and returning to his task.

“You are too!” Papyrus grinned at the small blush nudging Red. “Red, tell your brother he is adorable in those glasses!” His edgy counterpart was simply too adorable.

Red snorted jerking a little as he woke partly, "Y-yeah cute as a…. Button." He rumbled and let out another snore.

Edge scowled and sewed faster.

Grinning Papyrus sat down next to Edge, “So, do you have a problem seeing to sew? Sometimes I also have a problem seeing small things, but Sans normally sews all my battle bodies for me.”

"Yes, I often have issues with seeing small things," He admitted, "Though I can read mostly fine since everyone writes in big fonts."

“That is handy… Hey Edge, are you happy?” Papyrus asked Edge, looking at him concerned.

"Happy? What do you mean?" He asked looking up at him confused.

“Are you happy? Are you happy here? With your life? Your job? Your house? Your relationships? Are you happy?” Papyrus asked.

Edge frowned at him "I don't see how these questions are necessary… or relevant…" They were just talking about glasses and then philosophy? 

“I just want to know if you are happy or not. You are my friend. I want to know you are happy. If you aren’t happy I want to work on making it so you are.” Papyrus told him.

Finally stepping out of the laundry room stretching and popping almost every joint in his body, Pup groaned then shook his entire body in a very doggish manner. “Finally done. You don’t have a dryer, do you Edge? No problem if not, I have everything hang-drying for now.”

Gasping Papyrus stood. “Your tea! Oh darn it. Stupid stupid.” Papyrus hit his skull rushing off to the kitchen again to heat up the tea once more.

Edge was very thankful for the distraction, he didn't know how to answer any of his questions or even if he wanted to. He got back to sewing diligently. "We do not have a dryer, we use our magic to dry clothes." He said "I can show you how. It's also a useful survival skill."

“Oh, I don’t wanna pull ya away from your work!” Pup held up his hands, afraid he perhaps was disturbing the two. Granted, drying his clothes with magic would be a good skill to have. While his attention was on the sewing though, Pup took a few moments to study him, gauging his size while he was not in his armor.  He was kind of scrawny despite his strength and magic. It was clear he was deprived of essential nutrients while growing and if the height was taken from his heels he'd certainly be the shortest of the tall skeletons in the families. 

"It's no big deal, I'm almost finished." He said setting his work down after patching a few more holes. "That will do for now." He said and set it aside, "Put your clothes on and imagine your magic is that of someone from Hotland. As you focus on the heat, let your magic envelop you. It will be warm and dry your clothes quickly. As you practice you can get even hotter. It's useful if you get lost in the woods or buried by an avalanche." And a much cheaper alternative to buying a dryer that was for sure.

“I’ll give it a try. Thank you.” He disappeared back into the laundry room, quietly shutting the door behind him and began stripping so he could change and attempt the new magic.

Papyrus walked out of the kitchen looking lost with the tea. “Where did Pup go?”

"He'll be right back. I showed him a magic trick to dry his clothes so he's changing." He said picking his work back up and finishing. "I need to change too.”

“Oh! Okay, um can I still go with you on patrol?” Papyrus asked.

"Of course.” He said, getting up to go change himself.

Papyrus sat down next to Red petting his skull while he waited on Edge.

A couple yelps sounded from the laundry room before Pup came out, small holes peppering his shirt. “Dangit. I liked this one.” His jeans were in little better shape, still sizzling in spots.

“Oh dear! What happened?! Are you hurt?” Papyrus asked, concerned checking him over. 

“Fine, fine. Just new magic. I just messed up. First time an all that.” Pup assured, picking at the holes.

“Oh? It must have been the cool thing Edge showed you. Are you staying with Red while we do patrol?”

Nodding, Pup retrieved the tea from the table, draining half the cup before he realized how hot it was and forced himself to swallow, his tongue scorched. “Fuck, this is hot!” He swore, nearly dropping it.

Woke at the sound of his name and then hiss, Red sat up, "’ey, I heard the sound of hilarious pain." He said looking at Pup.

Flipping him off, Pup flopped back onto the couch after returning the cup to the table. "Damn tea was fucking hot.” He mumbled around the burn. It wasn’t funny. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry Pup! Did you burn yourself? Do you need healing?" Papyrus offered feeling like he messed up again.

“Don’t need healing. It’s fine, just hurt.” Pup quickly turned down. He felt like he was getting healed way too often since leaving home. He really was inadequate at everything.

"Oh, okay. If you ever do need healing you just have to ask. How was your nap sleepy head?" Papyrus asked Red scratching his skull lightly where Sans always melted.

Red purred at the scratching, "Hmm, see you tried to dry your clothes? Edge used to burn his all the time too." He chuckled.

“Nice of him to mention this side effect.” Pup muttered, “I’ll see if I can borrow Edge’s sewing kit so I can fix it.”

"Do you use Blasters to dry your clothes too?! They can be finicky, but easy to train if you try hard enough!" Papyrus beamed at the other two pleased he wasn't the only one using Gaster Blasters to their full extent.

“Aha, no?” Pup was floored at the idea of using such a powerful weapon for something so domestic. He’d never even give the idea a thought.

Blinking dumbly, Papyrus wilted. "Am I the only one to train their Gaster Blasters? Sans let his get so lazy so I had to train them to be helpful! He summons them sometimes during his nightmares... It was either I train them to help out or find a new house when they destroy it during his nightmares." Papyrus explained. "They are handy in bringing him home when he passes out at Grillby's as well."

“Oh, okay. I used to do that too. Black put an end to that quickly. I was taught to wake up from my nightmares so I wouldn’t give away our position at night.” Pup shared. “But I never trained mine. They are too wild to even attempt it.” 

"Wait, the blasters are sentient?" Red asked, suddenly feeling a huge rush of worry and guilt.

Frowning, Papyrus was concerned about Pup's statement, but focused on Red's question. Humming Papyrus nodded. "They aren't smart enough to speak, but understand the commands I give them. They are like puppies. They aren't old enough to understand the world, but they know who we are and understand simple tasks. Why?" 

"I just…. Thought they were manifestations of magic like other bone attacks… Just tools."

"How shameful Red! Next time you summon them make sure to give them a good skull scratch. They like them just like you. You as well Pup!" Papyrus smiled rubbing Red's skull even as he berated him.

Pup was about to object, but decided against it. If he tried to explain the wild nature of his own blasters, which he knew were sentient to some degree, Papyrus might push to meet them himself. He didn’t want to risk that with his LOV-less look-a-like. “Sure thing Pap.” He said instead.

Red leaned into the touch but frowned. They were sentient all this time and he'd been careless with them. Did they feel pain? He hoped not...

Beaming Papyrus rubbed both their skulls. "Good job! I'm so proud of both of you!"

Under the head rubs, Pup shot Red a look that said a lot more than he was saying out loud. There was no way he was giving his wild blasters jaw scratches, the only way he’d even think of doing that is if he muzzled them, which he might consider doing anyway if he was staying with Blue and Stretch. Last thing he wanted was one of them to wake up in the jaws of the things.

Red understood him, it all made sense. "Thanks Paps." He said as Edge rejoined them, redressed in his uniform. He blinked at Pup, "I see you got a bit hotter than intended…”

“Just a bit.” Pup replied flatly, sarcasm coloring his voice. “Mind if I borrow your sewing kit while you’re out so I can fix the damage?”

"Use whatever you need. I'm sorry, I should have practiced with you first"

Pup shook his head. “I’ll practice and get it right eventually. Thanks for the magic tip though.” He pulled off the shirt, turning it inside out so that it would be easier to fix.

Edge looked a bit surprised by that and watched him a second, "Alright, well Papyrus, let's get going." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see how everyone reacts to this latest installment. We love hearing all your comments.


	8. Pap/Pup in Fell Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are on and off and the tall boys go for a walk. Everyone gets depressed or worried.

Picking at the sewing kit left on the table, Pup selected a few needles, examining them to find the best for his work, not really pleased with any but willing to work with what was available. Selecting a thread, he leaned over his shirt and got to work, pinching the cloth close and working the hole closed with an invisible stitch that threaded with the weave of the shirt.

Red leaned over to watch him. "Woah, how are you doing that?" He asked, impressed.

“Hmm?” His head popped up, having completely forgotten Red was staying with him or was in the same room. “Oh, what, the sewing? I’m just keeping the stitch small, tight, and close together while using as little material as possible. It allows the clothing to last a bit longer. It may not look perfect, but it will last at least.”

"Wow, your bro bragged a lot about himself, but that looks amazing." Neither him nor Edge could stitch that good.

“Black is better at it than I am since he does it so much, but I can do a fair bit. I usually set up the cloth that he uses with his work. It has to be perfect or else what he creates would be less than his best.” The taller explained, his fingers never pausing with the needle as they worked one hole after another shut.

"You can barely tell it was damaged at all." He said awed.

Pausing to look over to Red, almost certain he was being mocked but for the lack of sarcasm in his voice. “Are you seriously that invested in what I can do with my hands?” He tried for the under the table joke, a shot in the dark at the smaller, rougher version of himself.

Red was caught off guard by that but his face split in a wide grin. "I might be… Tell me how dexterous are those long fingers of yours." He purred right back.

“They can get something as small as a needle in and out of an even smaller hole. They do what they need with minimal work.” He smirked, sewing without looking and finishing off yet another hole without leaving a seam.

"That's some big talk, mind giving a demonstration sometime?" Red smirked back "I know some real tight holes that could use such skill.” Shameless, he was shameless.

“I’m always willing to give a helping hand.” Pup provided, but he couldn’t stop the burgundy blush that flooded his face. He hadn’t expected the other to actually play into and accept it and now he wasn’t sure how to backpedal without losing face or if he even wanted to. Having only his hand in the few stolen moments he’d been able to get over the years had left him yearning for something he didn’t quite understand.

"Patrol generally takes an hour. Finish that shirt and let's go have some fun." Red purred "I promise not to bite." He was a bit pent up since he and Grillby were still on the rocks and he hadn't been able to cash in on Ms. Bun lately.

“Wh-wa...Seriously?” Pup hissed, looking worriedly at the door. Red couldn’t mean they’d do  _ that _ when the others could return anytime for anything or any reason. His hands finally stopped working, he was so surprised.

Red frowned "Uh…. Yeah? Wait, you didn't want to?" He sat back feeling a bit awkward. "Ugh, guess you take jokes a bit further than me. Oops."

“No, yes, I-I...I don’t know.” Pup struggled, not sure what or how to speak suddenly. “Sorry for making things weird. I shouldn’t have said anything.” He knocked his forehead with a knuckle roughly.

Red blushed. "No no, it's fine! I should have stayed joking, it's just it's been awhile and I was kinda thinking with the wrong brain so totally my fault." He said, not wanting him to feel bad.

Blushing even deeper, Pup looked away. “So y-you’ve already done it?”

"Uh yeah loads of times… You haven't?" He asked, surprised "Oh man, you have no idea what you're missing!"

“I know.” He sighed, cupping his hands in his lap, shrinking into himself. His blush evaporated, ashamed of his chastity in the face of the other’s competence. “There was never any time, anyone to trust, and Black never allowed anything of that sort to happen within the house. Wasn’t allowed to go out, always had chores, stuff to do.” He kept his eyes on his knees, fighting back his ashamed tears, unable to keep them from beading at the cusp of his sockets. “I know I’m missing something, but I haven't got a clue and until recently, I couldn’t really hope to ever know. I was so broken. I’m still healing.” He subconsciously adjusted the splint again. It itched now that it was only holding a few fractures and a single break together. He never noticed the itch when he’d been entirely shattered.

"Woah man, that's some heavy shit. I know what you need; a few drinks and some lovin. If you let me, I'll make ya feel really good. We don't even have to have full sex if ya don wanna." He grinned taking his hand "Being a virgin ain't a big deal I promise."

“You sure?” Pup looked at their joined hands before carefully raising his gaze to meet Red’s own, still hunched into himself. “I don’t wanna be a bother. Sorry for unloading all that on ya.”

"Ya ain't a bother an’ like I said, I'm pent up. It'll be fun and you might even learn a thing or two about pleasuring yourself."

Nodding, Pup set his shirt to the side. “Okay...okay. I guess I accept?” He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do, to say, or how to act. He was completely in the dark. Did Red just want to pleasure them, to be drunk, to  _ romance _ ? He was terrified but curious as well.

Red got up and stretched. "Come on, let's get going." He grinned, getting up and getting ready to go to Grillby's.

Jumping to his feet stiffly, he nodded. “Okay.” Grabbing his t-shirt, Pup slipped it on, pulling the fabric until it lay flat and straight over his frame, outlining his chest bones. It was a bit tight, but he liked it. He’d also added loops to the hem so that he could run snaps through it to keep it down and tucked into his jeans. Additionally, it helped keep his jeans up. 

"Looking sharp, sexy." He said leading him out and down to Grillby's. "So what's your drink of choice?" He asked. 

Blushing darkly at the remark on his look, Pup almost kept his head down until he remembered where he was and instead kept an eye out as they crossed the open town. It was cold without his jacket, but it had been shredded in the fight. “Uh, Cinnamon Fireball, but I haven’t really drank in a long time.” He provided, still watching their surroundings as well as just taking them in.

"Wow, that's some stern stuff. I drink mustard and whiskey myself." He said chuckling, opening the door. It was a lot emptier than usual since most of the patrons were dusted earlier. "Ey Grillby, my man!"

“I’ll occasionally do tabasco an’ everclear as well.” Pup offered, not certain if that was any better. The mention of Grillby had him surprised though. Why did they go to a pastry shop? But then, looking over the place, it did look like a bar. “Did Grillby take over the bar as well here? I know he has always been trying to take it from Muff back home.” Pup asked Red.

"Nah, it's switched. Muff is the pastry Mafia boss here. Grillby just runs this bar, he fought in the war, like forever ago, so he gets special rights." Red said walking to the bar and hopping up. "Hey, met my cousin? His name is Pup, no relation to the dead guys."

“Oh.” Was all Mutt said as he followed Red to the bar, taking a stool for himself and surveying his surroundings. It was quiet, which made it somewhat safer to allow himself to get drunk at least. It had been so long.

Grillby had said nothing understandably and just stared at Red with a slightly displeased look.

"Hey it's not my fault they challenged my bro, you know he's the strongest monster ever. He barely had to raise a pinky before they died." He boasted.

The elemental slammed his hand down, glaring at Red and raising his flames threateningly.

"Oh Grillby baby, I thought you'd miss me by now." Red said, reaching over and placing his hand on the other’s, running a finger over it. "If you let me go in the back with you, I'll show you how much I missed you." He purred.

The elemental lowered his flames and gave a smirk going over and opening the bar for him.

Red looked at Pup, "I'll be right back 'cousin'." He winked and went behind the counter and out a door to the back of the bar.

Pup may have been a virgin, but he knew a pick up when he saw one. He also knew a third wheel and had to wonder if he wasn’t the extra, or was he possibly nothing more than an accessory to Red, to be used and tossed away. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to being used, but he had honestly thought he was more to Red, for a moment, than a means to an end. Propping his skull on his hand, he huffed a breath and pulled out a pack of cigarettes he’d gotten in the Swap world. Lighting up one, he took a drag and settled to wait. Couldn’t even get a drink first, so much for him helping Red. Apparently that never really was the plan. Well, he was used to sitting on the brink, nothing new.

Red and Grillby returned about twenty minutes later. Red's HP was cut in half and Girllby looked immensely satisfied.

Red teleported to Pup's side, "Hey sorry for the wait bud, had some catching up to do." He said as their drinks were set in front of them, and surprisingly next some burgers and fries. Red took a bite, eagerly working on regaining his HP. "Thanks Grillbz, you da best," He said winking, but something about the whole exchange seemed disingenuous. But the liquor and food both looked amazing.

“Yeah, sure. Thank you Mr. Grillby.” Pup nodded his respect and looked for condiments. “Do you have tabasco here?” He didn’t comment on Red’s lack of HP, it wasn’t his business and with the meal, it should be recovered quickly enough.

Grillby handed him some before going to clean a glass with fire. He mostly ignored them since his needs were met. 

Red ate his food. "Hmm, good shit, let's get our drinks and go yeah?" He said looking forward to the main event of his day. 

His mouth was full with the bite he’d just taken out of the burger now completely soaked in the spicy liquid. “Mmmhmm.” Pup hummed, catching bits of sauce that trailed down his jaw with his phalanges so he could lick them clean and not miss a single drop. This stuff was his drug.

Red watched him, damn it was kinda sexy but he was definitely scrubbing those fingers with soap and water before he put them near his pussy. He liked hot, he was on and off with a fire elemental for Asgore's sake, but he was not letting tabasco anywhere near his privates.

Finishing his mouthful, Pup offered, “If you want, I can cover half? I know, at home at least, alcohol and eating out are expensive.” It took him a moment to realize the possible innuendo he’d dropped before he burst into dark coloration and returned to his burger with gusto.

Red was a bit surprised and thought of using the opportunity to pay on his tab, but then decided he couldn't take advantage of Pup like that. "Nah, I already paid for it up front, if you know what I mean." He chuckled. 

“Yeah, think I do.” Pup confirmed with a sigh, rolling a fry through a puddle of tabasco in the bottom of his dish before popping it into his mouth. Looking at the bottle, already over half empty with how much he’d drenched his fries and burger, Pup shrugged and flagged down the bartender. “Hey Mr. Grillby, mind if I finish this off?” He didn’t want to seem like a hog, but at the same time, he could use the burn.

Grillby waved it off, granting permission. Not many monsters even liked the spicy additive. Perhaps if this skeleton came around more often, he could profit from it finally.

Red drank the container of mustard and the booze after finishing off the food, HP restored and the alcohol and mustard made him feel nice and warm inside. Normally he'd drink more but he had plans and drinking till he passed out didn't fit those plans.

“Thank you.” Tipping the bottle upside down and catching the threads between his teeth, Pup sucked down the sauce like it was nothing more than water, not taking a breath until the bottle was empty. Following Red’s example, he finished off his food, making sure to use his fries to not waste a single drop of the hot sauce. He could feel his shyness slipping away and a light flush of magic illuminated the sides of his skull.

Red gave a salute to Grillby, "Was amazing, glad to have it. See you later hot stuff." He said, hopping down and leading Pup back to the door.

A hiss of a laugh followed them out of the bar. 

Obediently, Pup was quick to follow, bidding the elemental farewell. Manners were a good way to avoid dusting or confrontation after all.

"You're so polite Pup, it's adorable." Red said, walking back to the house and opening the door. "Edge and Pap aren't back yet, perfect. Let's go to my room." He said.

“Red?” He couldn’t help hesitating, his fears from earlier still plaguing his mind. “Does this actually mean anything to you?” He really didn’t expect it to, not with how the other was acting. He was a means to an end, a funny story to laugh about later. Red didn’t, couldn’t, and shouldn’t care about him, so why did he even bother to ask? Some part of him hoped he was more than that for once though, even if he barely knew him.

Red turned his head "What? What we're about ta do? Well, I guess, yeah. It ain't every day I get to share with someone like me and you deserve to feel good. So I think that's pretty special." He didn't love Mutt or anything but this wasn't one of his flings either way.

“So… No, nevermind. Let’s just go.” He wasn’t sure his heart was still in it, but he didn’t want to let Red down when he obviously expected and wanted it.

Red frowned, "I um… I guess that wasn't the answer you wanted … We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I ain't gonna rape you over getting off…" He said "Hey, Edge is like that too. He don't wanna fuck all willy-nilly and that's okay, it's fine to want to wait for something special."

“Are you sure? I feel bad backing out when you were so generous as to offer and buy us lunch. I’m sorry about this Red.” He couldn’t meet Red’s gaze. “Maybe some other time?” He offered, slightly hopeful. He was just no longer in the mood, having gotten his hopes up for a moment only to have them dashed. He was still interested in Red, even if it wasn’t mutual.

Red nodded and took his hand "Yeah, don't worry about it we can do it anytime you wanna try. I bet it will be awesome." He smiled, "Don't beat yourself up about it, water under the bridge."

“Okay.” Silent and feeling sick with nerves over the suddenly coiling atmosphere, Pup looked for something to say. He didn’t know what to say or how to speak. He had fucked this all up royally, that was for sure.

"Hey it's cool… Let me get you something from the fridge. We might have some hot sauce." He said getting up and going to the kitchen. Edge was going to kill him for screwing this up for a little bit of tail. Though he was a bit upset he let Grillby smack him around a bit for a date that went nowhere, he knew it wasn't Pup's fault.

With Red out of the room it was easier to breathe, but not much. Calling across the rooms, he had the courage to ask, “What exactly would we have done?” He knew he’d never be able to ask something so blaringly obtuse face to face.

Red chuckled a little, "I was thinking just some handjobs. Maybe I'd blow you if you wanted, nothing too severe." He said returning with a bottle they'd never opened "Why did we even buy this."

“Oh.” He wasn’t sure what Red meant when he said he’d blow him, but getting Red to stroke him instead of himself didn’t sound all that exciting. If that was all that sex was, he didn’t get the hype. “Thanks.” he said as he received the drink, studying the ruby liquid.

"You sound less than excited, pity." He chuckled, laying back and closing his eyes "Man I could go for another nap." He grinned

“I’ll get heading back then I guess.” Pup offered, feeling awkward. He wasn’t sure if Red wanted him to stick around or not. He wanted to know more, but Red obviously wasn’t forthcoming. Maybe Pup just wasn’t that interesting to him. With a sigh, he shook his head and pocketed the bottle and made his way back to the basement door.

"Don't be a stranger. Sorry today didn't work out but it's been nice having company. Come over again later this week. Frisk will be here and happy to see you, I'm sure." He offered.

“I’ll see what I’m doing. Thanks.” Ducking down the stairs in a quick exit, he stepped into the machine and back to Swap.

Red let him go and went to sleep. Sleep always either made him feel better or let the problem pass.

* * *

##  Pap and Edge on Patrol

* * *

Papyrus beamed, following Edge barely a step behind him.

Edge led him out and looked around, things looked peaceful enough so he began walking to the edge of town.

Skipping slightly behind Edge, waving to people as he passed. "So is everyone lacking shelter and food here? A lot of windows are boarded up and I can almost see a skeleton under a few monster's fur. Ms. Bunny and her children looked rough."

"Snowdin is one of the poorest towns. Our only industry is the ice Mill and prostitution…. Well, Grillby's bar, but he uses his money to keep the place up. There isn't much to go around and they don't have much to offer." He shrugged.

Frowning, Papyrus stopped. "Oh my… Do you think I could help? I could try transplanting some of our fruit trees here or in pots. Or bring some tools to help fix up some houses. Would you like some of our garden? You could fix up the basement into a greenhouse!" 

"What's a greenhouse?" He asked, interested. Perhaps if they could grow foods, that would be a viable industry for the town. "We'd love plants."

"It's like an inside garden! You have heat lamps to give them light and warmth." Papyrus explained waving his hands around. "They make really big ones on the surface! But I've seen small ones too." 

"Hmmm brilliant, that's amazing, yes, I wish to try that. It could really improve the town and we will pay you back once we start generating revenue." He promised. He could hold a town meeting and maybe they could agree on something.

"Oh golly, I'm so happy!" Papyrus yanked Edge into a hug spinning him around before setting him back down.

Edge gasped and blushed, "Don't do that!" He squeaked and rubbed his face stomping away. "Let's finish here, I need to start making plans."

Giggling at Edge's reaction, Papyrus nodded following him. "Okay, Edge.”

Edge went through the woods, "We pick up Frisk in a few days, but based on Undyne's reaction to my report, we may not be able to keep her for a while." He said sighing as he saw the ruins further ahead.

"Well… Do you want-well if you want, she could stay the night with Sans and I. You can stay as well! I just wanted you to know that-that it's an option." Papyrus blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. He missed their Frisk and would love to spend more time with this young Frisk.

"Uh…. That's a nice offer but I don't know if I can after what happened last time. I'll be keeping a much closer eye on her." He sighed.

"I understand. Just know the offer still stands for however long it takes for us to win back your trust. Frisk is a lovely child. You are a great parent." Papyrus told Edge truthfully.

"I almost got my kid’s soul harvested from another version of my brother. I don't think that's very good parenting." He sighed. "I knew better and still let it happen."

"Edge, you trusted us. That's what happened. You trusted us and that trust was broken. I apologize that happened and I'm willing to make it up to you. It happens when making friends. You learn someone isn't who they say they are. I know." Papyrus wilted remembering his past failed friendships.

"You weren't the one to break it, that self-important midget was. Don't worry about it." Edge sighed, "I just need to be more vigilant." He said turning around and heading back to town.

"Maybe we all need to be." Papyrus stood up straight looking around with narrowed sockets, his eyes not stopping longer than two seconds on either side. "I will be even more vigilant than ever!"

"You are very passionate, I like that." He said, smiling a little. "Glad this patrol has been quiet. I did not want another fight today."

"Why do you fight anyway? Can you not just talk it over?" Papyrus asked.

"You're adorable, no, we have to fight to survive. It's how the king decreed it. That is not the future I want. I'm working to slowly change that around here. Sure, being weak sheep won't help, but you should be able to buy groceries without fearing dying." He said.

"That is very true! No one should fear dying going to buy food!" Papyrus nodded only for his eyes to bug out as his ankle was tugged up by a rope sending him falling only to dangle upside down in the air by his ankle. "Eeep! Edge!"

Edge frowned and looked up at him "What the heck?" He didn't put that there and while it was a prank Red would do, he didn't see him making it without telling him. He summoned his sword and a dagger looking around warily, "Papyrus hush! Cut yourself down." He said, passing him the dagger.

Taking the dagger Papyrus wiggled around trying to reach the rope holding him up but gravity wasn't on his side. Huffing he swung on the rope a bit to get the momentum only for the tree limb to snap sending him heavily to the ground. The leaves gave him a second of cushion before he fell further into a small hole. It only went down a few feet leaving him able to stand with his waist being above the hole. "Golly! That was dangerous!"

Edge frowned. "What the hell…? Are they trying to catch rabbits?" He said looking around. This was amateur hour apparently and then it made sense. He face-palmed. "ALRIGHT YOU STRIPES GET YOUR LITTLE PUNK ASSES OUT HERE NOW!"

A disgruntled kid popped out from a tree limb. “You’re a punk ass! You can’t make us!” There were giggles from several other tree limbs and bushes at the remark.

He rubbed the space between his sockets "For the love of Asgore." He snapped his fingers and turned all their souls red and dropped them into the snow, dragging them out. 

There were frantic shrieks and curses as the four striped shirted children were dragged out of the woods and into the walking path. “Leave us alone Fucklord!” “Please don’t dust us!” “Suck our ass ya fuck stick!”

Blinking Papyrus crawled out of the hole. “Children?”

Edge scowled "What do you little snots think you're doing? We could have killed you." He said lifting them and slamming them 'gently' into the snow. It wouldn't hurt them but it should scare them.

The show of power took away the anger and fight from the two who were fighting and cursing just a minute earlier. They all were blubbering and pleading to be spared now. “Please Lord Papyrus!” “Don’t dust us!” “We’re sorry!”

"You better be sorry! What were you even thinking trying a trap like this! It wouldn't catch anyone, it would just piss them off! Are you trying to get dusted?" He demanded and let their souls go crossing his arms.

Whimpering they burst into tears sobbing. “I just wanted to be strong like you!” “I don’t want to be scared of my daddy when he comes home!” “I’m scared! I don’t wanna get dusted!” “I’m just so hungry. If I was stronger I could take care of my family.”

Frowning, Papyrus walked closer, rubbing their backs comfortingly. “There, there children.” They latched onto the comfort blubbering into his clothes.

Edge scowled "That's not how… You could have been hurt. If you have concerns you are to come to me with them, do not try to trap and kill unsuspecting monsters! They could easily turn on you and dust all four of you!”

The oldest of the group nodded scrubbing at his tears. “Sorry, Lord Papyrus… You think you could train us on how to build cool traps like you?”

He sighed again "Yes, I can. We can start in a few days, for now come with me and my cousin. We have some dinner leftovers, you can split that and then I am taking each of you home." He would eventually ask about the one that was afraid of his father, he was not tolerating stripe abuse in his town.

They all cheered gathering around Edge and hugging his legs looking up to him with beaming happy smiles that all striped children should have. 

Grinning Papyrus rubbed their heads. “Come on, let’s go children. It’s a bit too cold for you to be out here for so long with your magic still in flux.” Children were so delicate. They had to be loved and cared for otherwise they could dust without even a wound.

"Yes, let's get them inside." He said leading them back to town.

Nodding Papyrus kept a look out as he ushered the children along between them.

Thankfully the return trip was uneventful and they made it to his home safely.

Letting Edge unlock the door, Papyrus ushered all the children in. Frowning at seeing Red asleep on the couch Papyrus huffed rubbing his skull softly. “You sleepy bones. Come on children let’s go into the kitchen and let Red rest.” Papyrus had them gather on the floor and passed each a helping of what was left of the pasta. It was a good thing he had fixed a large helping. Sadly with feeding so many, Edge wouldn’t have leftovers.

Edge didn't really care. "Actually this is perfect. Children, Papyrus here is going to teach me how to grow food in the house. Would you like to join those lessons as well?"

A small monster looked up to Papyrus amazed. “You can make food inside?”

Papyrus nodded crouching down next to him. “Yes, you can. Healthy food like vegetables and fruit you can grow inside. I’ll bring some seeds next week and you can care for them all on your own!”

Edge hoped it worked out, it could be a whole new world for his citizens.

Papyrus grinned at the sounds of surprise past mouthfuls of pasta. “Eat up, don’t choke.” Turning to Edge he nodded slightly to the children. “Did you want to talk to them and take them home?” He was concerned for all these small children.

"Yes, tell me why are you afraid of going home?" He asked the one who had spoken earlier.

He hunched into himself shoving more pasta into his mouth. The oldest kid pipped up, “His dad beats him when he drinks.”

Frowning, Papyrus teared up, turning away so the kids couldn’t see him cry. 

"I see." He said and reached over and patted his head. "That's illegal, I will deal with your father. Do not worry but if he or any adult does that again you are to tell me. Do not hide in the woods like some hooligans."

Mumbling the small monster spoke. “I don’t want my daddy to go away… He only hurts me when he drinks. Please, don’t dust my daddy.”

"I won't." He promised and patted his head, "Just a stern reprimand." He said.

“O-okay...” They all went back to eating before passing Papyrus their empty plates. 

"Alright let's get you home children." He said rounding them up again.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Papyrus asked, taking out some chocolate bars from his inventory and passing it to each child. 

Each child gasped holding their chocolate bars close, looking between both Edge and Papyrus in shock. “Can we keep these? Each of us?”

"My cousin is very well off. You may keep them and you may come if you wish, though you probably don't want to…" Edge said to him.

Nodding in understanding Papyrus smiled, “I’ll stay here. I’ll see all of you next week with seeds to grow!” Edge was probably right, he didn’t want to see where these children lived or who they lived with. Watching them leave Papyrus sat next to Red rubbing his skull. "Red~ You sleepy bones." He smiled, ready to be back with his own brother and spoil him with skull rubs.

Red woke slightly as Edge returned from returning the children to their home and having a very stern talk with the father, hopefully convincing him to give up drinking and to become a better parent. 

"Huh, you back, how'd it go?" He asked.

Papyrus launched into a short narrative. "Well, I was semi-successfully caught in the children's trap. So… More interesting than home for sure. Where's Pup? I would have thought he would be napping with you." 

Red turned a bit of his namesake "I might have…. Upset him a little… He went home." He said sheepish.

"Red, for shame! What did you do to get him to leave without me?" Papyrus pouted crossing his arms upset at the small skeleton.

"Offered to have sex with him… And then kinda messed it up and made things awkward…"

Blushing bright orange Papyrus covered his skull. Sputtering, shocked and beyond embarrassed. "Y-you you offered to! You and him! Have-having! S-s-s-s! Oh golly!"

"That was kind of his reaction too." Red said chuckling, "I messed it up though…"

"Oh golly don't tell me you um, actually did the- you know…" Papyrus looked away flushing brightly. He couldn't even say sex! It was too embarrassing and intimate.

"Nope scared him off by trying to make it impersonal and just made him feel worse. I tried to let him know it wasn't his fault but he still took it personally and left."

"Well of course he would! That-that is a very personal action. It is to be done between Soul mates or Heat mates! You can't just brush it off, Red."

"Look it doesn't work that way here, I'm sorry I made him and you uncomfortable, but it's one of the few luxuries I got and I ain't apologizing for that." He said looking away.

Grinding his teeth in thought Papyrus nodded. "I-I don't understand, but your world is different from mine. I will try to keep an open mind… I guess I should leave."

Red nodded "If you want. I'll let Edge know you went home. It was nice having you today. I know my bro had a great time in spite of the drama." He said and slumped on the couch after he left. He sighed, he was such a piece of shit.

Edge soon returned and looked around "Where did Papyrus and Mutt go?"

"They went home. I made Pup uncomfortable and Pap wanted to make sure he was okay. I'm sure it will work out.” He said

Edge sighed and flopped down next to him. "If I were them I'd never come back." He sighed disappointed.

"You ain't that bad boss."

"Maybe not," He said. "Our world is terrible and this house is terrible, and we're the worst of them all." A bit dramatic but it was how he felt.

"Nah you're too young to be so depressed give it about three more years right?" Red nudged him.

“You're terrible." He said but smiled a little.

"Let's design a new puzzle; that'll cheer you up." Red said, taking his brother's hand.

"Fine one puzzle." He said and went to their kitchen table, the only workroom they had and got to work. If they never had friends at least for now they'd have each other.

But as for today both were tired and ready to not feel about it. Red was going to sleep on his problems like usual and Edge was going to overthink himself into a depressive episode but such was the way of things. Such was the way of Fell. They're only hope was the tentative plans they had made on improving the little town they had.

* * *

Walking to the machine Papyrus selected the Underswap Universe. He wanted to make sure Pup was okay after what Red told him. Walking inside he found Blue and Stretch watching a space documentary. 

“Hey, Papyrus! How did it go?” Blue perked up turning to him. “Where’s Pup?”

“Is he not here? Red said he left before we got back from patrol… I wanted to talk with him. I think Red upset him.” Papyrus admitted.

“What?! No, he’s not here. Oh dear. Thank you for telling us. I’ll call you when he comes home.” Blue worried his shirt in his hands.

Nodding, Papyrus frowned. “Thank you. Let me know if you need me to check my Universe for him. Maybe he just needed some alone time.”

Nodding Blue walked Papyrus back to the machine before coming back to pace in front of the couch. Countless dangerous possibilities popping up in his head on what could have gone wrong. “I hope he’s okay.”


	9. Black Reintroduced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black comes back, but under some of the worst circumstances. How will this all turn out? Just how much has really changed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to apologize off the bat. This is a very short chapter and a day late at that. I'll see about posting an extra chapter on Christmas. Sorry everyone and I hope you enjoy your holidays and the story!

Fleeing the awkward situation with Red and heading home before Papyrus, Pup fought back his emotions. When he stepped out of the machine in Swap, the air felt different, lighter. It was amazing how different the worlds were. Such a shame he wasn’t in the mood to appreciate it. About to make his way out of the basement to rejoin the group above, the machine released another occupant. Figuring it would be Sans, he turned around to greet him, forcing on a generic smile that usually fooled everyone else. The smile dropped into horrified confusion when his own brother stepped out. 

Most of his HP was gone, his armor was dented, broken in spots, the mesh holding it all together sliced in places. “Black, my Lord, what happened to you?” He stepped forward, worried as marrow dripped onto the floor.

“Mutt! There- There’s a human in the underground. They are killing everyone. The king is assumed dead, Mr. Burgerpants is already dust. I tried to stop them, but they are too strong. I-” He choked, barely able to say it. He couldn’t waste this time though. “We need you! I need you!” He begged, “They are killing indiscriminately. I saw them wipe out a group of stripes before I got to them. Please…”

Pup hesitated but his brother’s disheveled state as well as the fact that he was begging convinced him this was really happening. He couldn’t chance losing everybody in his world. “Let’s go, but Black, this doesn’t change anything.” He warned before stepping back into the machine. His recent heartache took a back seat as he prepared to take the fight to his enemy. This wasn’t the first time this human had come through, but it sounded like they were going all out this time. They were no Frisk, even if they shared the same name.

“I don’t care about all that, just please, we need help.” Black insisted as he followed Pup back into the machine, watching as Pup manipulated the controls much faster than he’d been able to, obviously understanding them much better than he did. 

Seconds later Pup was pushing past him and back out into their own world. Stepping around the machine, he removed the power source, disabling the machine and keeping the others from following. He wasn’t sure how Sans had reached them in the first place, but hopefully they wouldn’t try to follow again. Turning to his brother, Pup asked of him, “Do you have something I can leave a note with? The others may try to follow and I don’t want them interfering.” He knew Black kept notepads on his person just in case he had a design idea or had to take a report from a suspect out in the field.

“Yeah, here, but why don’t we ask them for help? Wouldn’t more monsters even the odds?” Black asked, off-put by his brother’s new-found confidence.

Pup nodded. “Yeah, more monsters would even the odds, but if we defeat the human we will go through a reset and I don’t know what that will do to them since they don’t belong here. It would jump our time back to when the human first fell, whenever that was. I’ve beaten them a few times already, but this is the worst they’ve gotten.” He told Black. It didn’t matter if he knew now. A reset was coming, he’d forget soon enough.

“You, you’ve already...Mutt, explain yourself. What the hell? When did you beat them? When did you have the time? Why didn’t you tell me? That would have been my ticket to being captain! And what the fuck do you mean, time would reset?”

Finishing scribbling the note and placing it on the steps where it could be seen, Pup rounded on Black. “Shut up. You won’t remember anyway, so don’t waste my time. I have to stop them before they break the barrier and make a final save or worse, do a complete reset. Now, get out of my way.” Stepping around Black, he started up the steps.

Flabbergasted at the fierce words and the harsh look in his brother’s eyelights, Black stood shell shocked before following behind quickly. “Mutt, wait! If you are going out there, at least take some armor! I started on a new set that I had planned for you, though I doubt you’ll ever really wear it like Edge or Papyrus. It is loosely based on Edge’s..” He stayed out of his brother’s reach in case Mutt turned on him.

About to do just that, he stopped when he realized what Black had said. “You’d give me imperfect and unfinished armor for this?” He asked, amazed. Never in any of the previous resets where he’d fought Frisk had Black ever offered to lend him armor, that is, in those that Black had still been alive.

“Well yeah. You are my brother. I know I’ve already lost you, but I don’t want to see you die out there.” Black was uncomfortable admitting as much, but it was true.

“Thank you Black, you don’t know how much that means to me. Let’s go get it and see if we can stop Frisk.” He told him, resuming his climb out of the basement. Pushing open the door he was greeted with a mess. The house was absolutely trashed. “What happened?” He gasped. Black was too meticulous to allow this to stand so it had to be recent.

“I sort of lost it when you left, and then the human showed up. I’ve been too busy to clean up. Come on, this way.” He stepped past Pup, leading the way upstairs, past numerous ruined suits, and finally into his room. On a lone mannequin was a matte set of black and purple, very pointed and intimidating armor. “It still needs the accents and such, but for functionality, it should work for you.”

Pup rolled his eyelights even as he took it in. There was no doubting the craftsmanship, Black had put a fair amount of effort into this. “Only you would worry about that in a time like this.” He joked.

“It is important!” Black insisted, completely missing the joke.

“Well help me get it on and then see if you can round up Alph. Maybe between the three of us, we can stop the human. We want to detain her and keep her away from the save stars. I’ll point out their locations to you.” Pup addressed Black as an equal, something that pissed the smaller younger off to no end, but for now, he did seem to know more than anybody else in the underground.

In short order Pup was trussed up with the heavy armor. He couldn’t fit certain things, the healing having changed a few of his measurements, and he refused the boots entirely. He needed his balance and with his height, heels were beyond unnecessary. He stuck with his combat boots, which clashed horribly with the outfit, but at least he’d be able to move. That particular detail was clearly based off of Edge’s armor.

“That looks horrible on you.” Black told him flatly, a critical eye looking it over. “I’ll have to start over.”

“Good thing I don’t plan on worrying about looking good then.” Pup replied easily. “Now get Alph. We have a human to capture. Make sure she knows that under no circumstance are we to kill it. We can capture it, take it’s soul, but don’t let the soul break or we will all fall.”

Black already had his phone out. “And what are you gonna do?” He asked skeptically. There was no way his Mutt was capable enough or had enough guts to head out alone.

“I’m gonna go find that bitch and slow her down.” He told Black simply before disappearing, teleporting through the woods around Snowdin in search of tracks or the beast itself.

Staring at the empty spot where his brother had stood seconds before, Black’s eyelights went out. Mutt did  _ not _ just head out for battle without him, without backup, without a plan, without his direction. What happened to his timid, quiet, loyal brother? This new, confident skeleton he couldn’t understand at all. An angry, gruff, and worried voice came over the speaker of his phone, calling his name several times before he remembered he’d pressed the call button for Alph already. “Oh hey Captain Alph. Mutt just went out hunting. He asked that we back him up. I’m willing to trust him. I don’t know why or how, but he seems to be confident and that can’t be good for the human. He says not to kill them. We can take their soul or capture them, but just to make sure their soul doesn’t break, which makes sense.”

She yelled at him a fair bit for letting his mongrel lose and he let her before they both agreed on a place to meet to try to catch up with his brother. 

Just outside of Snowdin Pup had found her and engaged instantly before she murdered the snowmaid who cowered against a tree. Sending a wave of bones out toward her, he separated the child from the monster and dealt a small amount of damage to her. “You won’t win this time Frisk!” He yelled at her, teleporting close to try and get a slashing attack. He missed, unbalanced by the new armor and she nearly nailed him with an attack of her own. Teleporting away they squared off. He watched the snowmaid disappear into town.

“Not gonna wait for me to kill everyone this time?” She goaded, grin too wide, eyes too bright. Dust covered her clothes already. She looked like she was made of glitter.

“Not this time and never again.” He swore. Normally he would save his blasters as a last resort, but he knew from experience that they were the only way he stood a chance. Summoning them and releasing the restraints of magic he’d created inside their skulls, they went wild. Some wildly snapping at the girl, others firing lasers of dark burgundy magic with deadly intent. At the same time he launched an assortment of bone attacks. He needed to wear her down if Alph was to stand any chance of stealing her soul.

Black met the armored, axe wielding lizard halfway, both of them watchful for the warring gang leaders; Muffet and Grillby. “So you’re letting the dog call the shots now?” She scoffed. It didn’t pass her notice that Black was injured and his fastidious appearance was torn asunder. 

“I am, for this matter.” Black stated solidly, backing his brother for the first time in his life. “We will need your soul catcher ability to do this. Will you assist?” He challenged her. To refuse would be to give up her position, but to acquiesce would be to step into his jurisdiction and follow his orders.

Glaring, she finally sighed and nodded. “Let’s get this over with, but I get the credit. It is my magic that is making this possible.” The sudden swing of her axe went through empty air as Black ducked and rolled out of the way. “I don’t care, let’s go. He’s fighting her alone.” He snapped before turning his back on her and sprinting back the way he came. He never moved faster than a sedate, professional pace, so to see him sprint had Alph intrigued and appalled at the same time. What was going on in Snowdin to affect the guard aspiring for her position to break his character so severely?

She had to run to keep up and quickly realized that while she was the superior in a fight, in terms of long term stamina, he clearly had her beat. Her flagging speed was noticed and he dropped back just a bit, but not enough to insult her.

Half an hour later they were both back in Snowdin and the raging battle in the woods on the other side could be clearly heard. “Who else is fighting the human?” She asked, impressed as several beams of magic felled petrified trees deeper in, their crashing descent felt through the ground.

“Just Mutt to my knowledge. Sounds like his attacks.” Black confirmed, cutting through town, not giving the monsters there a second look. They all were quick to get out of the way. The Lord and the Captain were monsters to be avoided in times of a crisis unless they wanted to become EXP.

Alph had spent their youth trying to get Mutt to train, but had never seen him do more than half-heartedly peg the nearby trees with bones. For Black to tell her that those massive explosions were from Mutt was beyond her comprehension. “I’ll believe it when I see it.” She told him.

“No you won’t.” He promised and led them into the woods, watching for the dangerous blasters that he knew his brother had released. If they were caught by one, it would make a chew toy out of them as soon as it would its intended target. He had seen them turn on Mutt on occasion so he held no doubt of their chaotic nature. “If you see a giant skull, don’t let it see you, just a tip.” He warned her.

When they reached a clearing, they nearly stepped to cross it before a body flew across it to slam against a nearby tree. The human child slid to the ground stunned. Stalking out from the treeline, flanked on either side by the dangerous beastial skulls, Pup bore down on them. Murder was in his eyes, scratches across his armor spoke of its quality. None of the attacks had reached him.

“Mutt, stop. We will take it from here!” Black called, carefully stepping out from behind his tree, watching the blasters in case they decided he was their new target. Their eyelights fixed on him for a moment before re-aligning with the prone form behind him.

Holding his ground, neither advancing nor relaxing, Pup stayed still also focused on the child. “Then collect their soul. I assume you got Alph as I asked? I can feel her around here.” He growled. An axe flew from where Alph hid, aimed to bury itself in the child’s head. A blaster’s shot knocked it away. “Don’t kill her.” He snarled. “Or the next blast will hit you. Get her soul and don’t break it.”

Wide eyed, Alph left her spot, claws raised to show she wasn’t carrying any further weapons. “Alright, only soul retrieval. Got it.” She assured. Up close, she could tell just how much magic was in those beams. One shot and any monster would be nothing but dust.

After that, the extraction was seamless. The deep red soul pulsed in her claws. A smaller blaster retrieved the axe, leaving teeth marks all over the handle and blade before returning it with a growl. During the battle, Pup had come to an agreement with them in order to attain their cooperation. One blaster would always be with him in return for mild obedience. He just hoped that Blue and Stretch wouldn’t mind. From their ranks, the most unruly was selected to be his partner.

All the other blasters were dismissed, vanishing as if they’d never been in the first place. The large, remaining skull eyed up Black prospectively. Pup could already tell he was going to have to muzzle it or risk it eating some poor monster in the other worlds.

Black noticed the remaining blaster and commented on it. “Why is that one still here?” He asked his brother.

“Struck a deal. That one stays around and the rest will obey to a degree. Only reason you and her are still alive.” He explained shortly.

“Just great.” Black muttered, going silent when a faint glow started in the blaster’s mouth.

“I’ll be going then.” Alph announced, leaving the soulless body lying in the snow, taking the soul with her. She reattached her axe to her back and stalked into the woods, leaving the brothers and the lone blaster.

Once they were sure she was gone and after Black had dodged several almost certainly lethal nips from the blaster, Pup sighed. “Black, I’m not coming back, I’m certainly not staying. You may have worked with me today, but I don’t trust you. That being said, may I get some of my things before I return to Swap? I’m staying with them. I’m gonna have to do something about him before he causes trouble.” He glared pointedly at the blaster that had been about to attempt another nip at Black, causing it to back off.

“Sure. Do...do you think you could visit? I kinda miss you.” Black asked quietly.

Pup snorted. “Me or my cleaning?”

Black shook his head. “You. Nobody understands needlework, fashion, or appreciates my food like you do.”

Startled by the honesty, Pup watched his brother. “I’ll think about it. No promises.”

“Fair enough. You, Red, and Edge all gave me a lot to think about and I’m still processing it all.” Black admitted. “Let’s go home.”

Other than pushing the blaster away every ten minutes or so, the trip home was uneventful. Once there, Pup dug through his room a bit more thoroughly and retrieved his personal sewing kit, complete with over a hundred different needles, material samples, personally designed patterns, and dozens of different threads. It was all he really needed. Stripping off the armor, he put it back on the dummy for Black to repair or scrap to restart. Running a hand over the ornate pieces, he shook his head. He would never be comfortable in armor like this. That was his brother’s thing.

“Next time I’ll make sure it is made better.” He shook his head. “Your measurements changed a lot in the past few weeks. Can you explain that to me?”

Pup shrugged, turning to face Black and leaning against a nearby wardrobe. “Simple, with every bone in my body broken at least once, at most six times, nothing was where it was supposed to be. Papyrus and Blue put a lot of effort into healing me and my bones are back where they are supposed to be. That makes a big difference. You dealt a lot of damage to me over the years. I just got good at hiding it all.” He explained, not worried at all. Black wouldn’t do anything to him.

Black’s sockets grew when Pup explained damage that had been done to his body. “I know I beat you, and I know that I was wrong to do that now. I never knew I had done that much damage though. I am sorry Mutt.” He scrubbed a hand over his face, not sure how to even make up for something like that, especially considering he knew his brother only had one HP.

Pup merely shrugged. “Oh, and I go by Pup now. Edge and Red’s kid renamed me and it stuck. I like it. I’m gonna go back now. Take care of yourself, Bla- Lord.” He knew his brother was trying to change, but he would always see Black as his superior, even if he was younger. He kinda liked it too. When he hadn’t been beating him, he really was reliable.

Black, who had been looking like he was on the verge of tears, now starred in disbelief.

“You will always be my Lord. I’d like to count you as my brother someday again as well. I’ll be in touch.” He left the room, walking past a dumbfounded Black and down into the basement. It was only after a second’s hesitation that he decided to head to their shed first. 

Grabbing a long length of rope, he made a makeshift muzzle for his blaster and while it was sneaking up on a snow sculpture that could have been mistaken for a snowmaid or snowman, Pup jumped it and fit the muzzle on. It wasn’t happy, but after summoning and conferring with a couple others, it was allowed, much to his new companion’s annoyance. “Your own fault for attacking everybody.” He told it before heading back to the basement and this time going back to Swap. He was ready for some tacos with hot sauce and a long nap with Stretch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give us a comment, enjoy the story, let us know what you think of everybody in the story, whatever. Updates are posted on Twitter and Tumblr since nobody really follows the Facebook.


	10. Blasted Blaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pup comes back home, now with a blaster in tow. He is greeted by a set of worried brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter, but I make it up to you by posting two!

Blue was pacing in front of the couch where Stretch sat hunched over, messing with his hoodie sleeves. Hearing the back door open, both perked up. "Pup?!"

“Yo, everything okay?” He noticed their strange behavior instantly.

Crossing his arms Blue resembled Black with his frown. "Where did you go?! Papyrus told us that you left before him and Edge came back from patrol. We've been worried sick!"

"Yeah you can't just disappear on us." Stretch said, a faint honey color around his sockets from past stressed tears. When Papyrus came back without Pup, they had both panicked.

“Hey, I didn’t see anything wrong with it. Geeze, sorry. Just need some time on my own to think is all.” He leaned back against the door jam watching them. If they were this worried about him not saying anything, they’d likely flip if they knew he’d been back home. “I’m here now though.”

Sighing, Blue nodded, "You're right. Sorry, we were just worried about you. You've been here with us, where we can see you and heal you if need be. It was just hard; not knowing where you were or if you were okay. You are fine to need time and space to think. Are you hungry?"

“Totally. Tacos?” He grinned. “An’ Blue, don’t worry about me. I’m just fine.”

Nodding happily, Blue went to the kitchen. "Coming right up!"

Smiling Stretch patted the space beside him. "So, what did you do with the Edgelord and Red?"

Flushing deep burgundy, the first thing that popped into his head was Red’s proposal. “N-n-nothing!” He spat out quickly before amending his statement. “Or rather, I uh, I helped them clear up a dog pack that was causing some issues and went drinking with Red. Nothing too strenuous.” Collapsing onto the couch beside Stretch, he sighed. “Could still go for a nap though.”

"Sounds like more than nothing to me. Did you enjoy yourself?" Stretch asked, "Go ahead and take one." Stretch lightly tugged on Pup's sleeve pulling him down so his skull rested in Stretch's lap. Feeling around Stretch pet Pup's skull humming softly.

“N-n-not really,” Pup stammered. He was so flustered by Red's proposal. He certainly wouldn’t see the other the same and he had even offered  _ another time _ to Red. How stupid could he get!? “But thanks.”

Narrowing his sockets slightly down to Pup, he asked. "Did someone upset you? Was it Edge? Or maybe Red?" Papyrus had said Red upset him, but Stretch didn’t want to pry if it was a sensitive subject. 

“I’m fine! Really. Just tired I guess.” He couldn’t admit this to Stretch, or anyone. It was bad enough he’d told Red he’d never had a partner.

"Okay, okay! Just want to make sure my best friend is okay." Stretch shot him a wide lopsided smile. "Go ahead and take a nap. I'll wake you up when Blue gets food done."

Relaxing with a sigh now that the subject had been dropped, Pup nodded. “Thanks man.” Snuggling closer and tighter up to Stretch, Pup passed out in seconds, snoring lightly. He’d been through two battles today and both had nearly cost him his life. He was exhausted. The fact that his blaster was somewhere around completely slipped his mind.

Relaxing into the couch, Stretch almost dozed off too before something poked his skull. Waving it away Stretch grumbled. He was poked again, something slimy like drool splattering on his skull. "Gross... What the heck?" Stretch looked over only for the thing to smack hard into his skull. Clutching his skull he felt his HP drop a few decibels giving a muffled, "FUCK!"

Mumbling unintelligibly, Pup rolled over, effectively putting his face in Stretch’s crotch, but he was so out to the world that he didn’t notice. The Blaster he had left outside had teleported in to make a nuisance of itself, finding nothing of interest beyond the walls and having gotten cold. Due to the ropes it couldn’t snap at the one holding his master, but that didn’t stop it from trying to take their head off.

Blushing brightly as Pup rubbed his face into Stretch's crotch, Stretch gave a small whine trying not to let his magic gather in that area. Waving a hand out he caught on a rope. "What the?" Feeling along the muzzle of the Blaster, Stretch tilted his head, confused on what he was feeling. Was that bone? What was this thing? Why was it in the house?

Walking out of the kitchen Blue gasped. Slamming the plate on the coffee table Blue wagged his finger at the blaster. "What are you doing here?! Go on! Go! Shoo you blaster! Papy why did you summon one of your blasters? You know better than to try summoning in the house!"

Stretch shrunk back from the Blaster startled. "B-blaster?!" He hardly ever summoned them. They were too dangerous. One mess up and he was dust!

Waking up at Blue’s yelling and the slamming dish, Pup sat straight up, smacking his and Stretch’s skulls together in the process, just barely missing accidentally kissing the other uncomfortably. “What the-” Seeing his trussed up blaster, he nearly  passed back out from surprise. “Get the fuck outta here. OUT!” He snarled at it, noticing the few decimals of health missing from Stretch. “I will not put up with this.” Grabbing it by one of its huge fangs, he dragged it towards the door, which it would never fit out of and pointed at it meaningfully. “You stay outside, and don’t bother anybody.” He growled dangerously. He may have made the agreement, but he would not tolerate this.

Clutching his skull again Stretch groaned. His poor skull was going to bruise at this rate! 

Blinking Blue watched Pup and the Blaster. "Is that your blaster? Why is it muzzled? Pup, can't you just unsummon him? You don't have to kick him out. Papy's are pretty innocent." Blue walked closer looking at the large blaster, it was bigger than him.

“Yeah, it’s mine. Damn thing bites at everything, alive or not. I made a pact with them, the blasters, and now I have to keep this one around or they won’t listen to me. It’s something new I did. Sorry for the inconvenience. Unfortunately it can teleport just like I can, but if I could anchor it somewhere I would. It attacked Stretch while I was napping. Why don’t you check on him?” Opening the door and stepping out, he glared expectantly at the blaster until it warped out beyond the porch. Closing the door he walked off, determined to find a place to keep the damn thing nearby.

Frowning Blue went back to the couch to check on his brother. "Are you okay, Papy?"

"Just a few decibels off. The thing smacked me right in the face." He grumbled more irritated at himself than the blaster.

Rubbing healing hands over the forming bruise, Blue healed Stretch and passed him a taco for good measure. "I'm going to go check on Pup if you are fine now."

"Yeah, go on. Bring a blanket, it's cold outside." Stretch said starting on messily eating his taco.

Nodding Blue grabbed an old blanket walking out to find Pup and the blaster.

Pup had headed into the woods off to the side of the house and off to the side the blaster weaved between the fossilized trees. Finding a clearing, he waited for it to come out as well, watching where it was going and how it avoided the area. Smart weapon, it was avoiding an open space. “Get over here.” He snapped at it when it passed for the fifth time.

Sulking, it came out, eyelights burning with barely restrained rage and hatred.

“You can’t just go attacking everybody. Especially not no-LOVe’s. I’m not going to isolate myself because you have an attitude problem. If you can behave, I’ll think about getting you somewhere decent, but this shit, I won’t put up with it. Now, are you gonna behave?” 

It heaved back and forth before doing a spin and settling on the ground, a heavy breath of heated magic leaving its jaw.

“That’s not good enough.” He snapped at the so-so response.

Blue followed them into the woods barely keeping up with the faint skull in the distance. He thought he lost them before hearing Pup's voice from a clearing. He hesitated behind a tree not wanting to interrupt their conversation. 

The large blaster narrowed its sockets before rushing Pup. He dove to the side just before it slammed against the tree. If he hadn’t moved, he would have been crushed. Backing away from the tree, it tried to power up a beam attack, but without being able to open its jaw, it couldn’t release it without blowing out its own teeth. The snick of bone on bone as it repeatedly clenched its jaw filled the air as it kept its angry eyes on Pup.

Pulling himself back to his feet, he glared right back. “If that’s how you want to do this, I’ll pin you to the ground and leave you out here.” He threatened. “The deal was I keep you summoned, never said you had to be comfortable or stay with me.”

Gasping Blue covered his mouth. Why were they fighting? Why would the blaster try to attack Pup?

An ugly snarl ripped from the blaster before it rushed Pup again, only to miss. 

“You won’t win.” He taunted, starting to have fun. It had been a while since he’d had a friendly sparring match. He knew the blaster wouldn’t kill him, but it would break him. His short power nap had done wonders for his energy though. “Just behave and get along.” Another rush had him rolling out of the way. “You really don’t want to do this.” He sang to it, actually starting to laugh.

Tilting his head Blue watched. We're they sparring? Maybe Pup liked to train like this. 

Several more rushes and a few close calls later, the blaster finally nailed Pup, catching his leg between its teeth and snapping it like dry brushwood. Silence was all that could be heard for a moment before Pup screamed and two huge bone spikes rose from the ground to cross and exit the blaster’s eye sockets, pinning it to the ground so it could neither rise nor fall. Pulling himself away, he glared at it, the excitement gone with the pain. “Now that was stupid… of us both.” He gasped, gritting his teeth and getting his breath back from the fight.

Yelling out in shock, Blue rushed out into the clearing. "Pup!" Standing between the blaster and Pup, Blue frowned, tossing the blanket to the ground. "Bad blaster, bad! I'll deal with you in a minute." Crouching down, Blue brought green healing magic to his hands as he re-alined the snapped bone and healed it back together. "Are you okay, Pup?"

“Blue? Did you follow me? How long have you been out here?” He kept an eye on the blaster. He was certain it couldn’t move, much as it struggled against the bones locking it in place, but he wouldn’t put it past it to find a way.

"Most of the sparring match." Blue told him, giving him a weak smile as he finished healing. "There. Good as new."

“Wasn’t really sparring, but still… You need to be more careful. That thing is dangerous. If it had noticed you and I hadn’t, I’m not sure what would have happened.” He hissed when the bone was reset, but otherwise showed no reaction to the pain.

"Don't be silly. It's your blaster, it wouldn't hurt me. He just wants to play." Blue told him happily. "He's probably cold too! Papy told me to bring a blanket." Using summoned bones Blue placed the blanket over the blaster's skull making sure to keep it folded back out of it's sockets. Walking over he scratched under the blaster's jaw. "He's a good boy! Only when he wants to be, right?" Blue giggled, easily able to see the attitude that the blaster had.

Growling deeply and rattling on its restraints, its eyelights brightened before dimming and a low rumbling came from it, somewhere between a growl and a purr. Seconds later, Pup tackled Blue to the ground as it teleported off the bones and swooped down, nearly taking the smaller’s head off. “Play my ass.” Pup growled as he lay overtop Blue, pinning him to the snow covered ground.

"He's a little rough, but he just wants to play." Blue defended summoning a set of bones which spun around the blaster playfully. 

Pup groaned. This situation couldn’t get much worse. The sound of snapping instantly convinced him he was wrong. “Time to go. Hold on Blue.” Grabbing him by the front of his shirt, Pup teleported them home and called for Stretch. He hoped he was nearby.

A hand poked up over the back of the couch. "Sup! You get the blaster all snuggled up in the shed?"

Blue pouted from Pup's grip. "No…"

“Nope, but I’m gonna run. It snapped its restraints, which means it can use its main attack whenever it feels like. I need to get a better muzzle or it will kill us all. I’ll be back when I can.” Releasing Blue, he bolted for the basement even as the sound of the blaster going off in the distance echoed through the woods.

Jolting Stretch looked in Pup's direction, fear stabbing through his soul at the sound of blaster fire. "W-wait, what?! Don't leave us!" 

Freezing at the sound, Blue looked to Stretch, fearful for his brother. Rushing over, he snatched Stretch's arm, helping him up and started making their way outside to the basement. Maybe they could go to Papyrus and Sans's Universe until this calms down. "Pup wait!"

“No, stay here. Once I’m gone, it will follow. Trust me. It is tied to me. It can’t exist where I am not.” He yelled over his shoulder before stepping into the machine and disappearing. Closer, another roar was released from the blaster but cut short at the same time.

Collapsing on the stairs, both brother's held each other close, fear strong in their souls, for each other and Pup who they felt had become their brother too. "I-I hope he's okay." Stretch stuttered.

"He will be. I promise." Blue swore, he would put his soul through shattering if he needed to for his brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, now you get to wonder, just where did Pup go? I can't wait to hear theories!


	11. Cruisin' for a Bruisin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue goes looking for Pup once he is missing for over 24 hours. Where else would he check than with the offending brother? 
> 
> Or
> 
> Where we see what has really happened to Black over the time he was left to reflect on his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of your January 2021 post. Welcome to the new year all!

Feeling his panic rise as two days passed without sight or sound of Pup, Blue started asking the others to search their own Universe for the missing skeleton. On the fourth day Blue gritted his teeth and went to the machine. Taking a deep painful breath he selected SwapFell and walked through the portal. Hesitating at the basement door he knocked. "It's Blue! We need to talk!"

When Black heard the machine whirring down below his feet, he felt his soul leap. His brother had kept his promise and returned! Upon hearing Blue’s hollering though, all his hopes plummeted, but he refused to let it show. Unbarring the door, he opened it but blocked Blue from coming any further into his home. “What do you want?” He grouched.

Crossing his arms Blue huffed. "I don't like coming here the same as you don't like me being here, but this is more important than a petty squabble. I'm here for Pup."

“The Mutt ain’t here. Try somewhere else. You should know, he left here for your goody world last I heard. Couldn’t be bothered to stick around here.” He closed the door and stomped a few steps away before realizing what Blue had called his ordeal and rounding on the door, shouting. “I am NOT petty! You take that back, you overgrown Blueberry!” He didn’t approach the door any closer, knowing if he opened it, he was liable to push the other right back down the stairs.

"Not petty my blue butt." Blue huffed, "Pup is missing so get over yourself and help me look for him. I know you care so stop being petty and stop pretending to be better than everyone and not caring about him." 

“I am better than all of you.” He huffed but the news of Mutt missing had him surprisingly worried. He played it off though. “And I am not surprised he ran off. You probably don’t know how to keep him on a leash. It’s your own fault.”

"No, you don't know how to be a brother so you resort to demeaning and beating him!" Blue shouted, hitting the door harshly before turning around and stomping down a few steps. 

“You take that back you useless worm!” Black screamed as he rushed the door, ripping it open and tripping over his own feet, taking them both down the stairs in a mess of bones. “Get off of me.” He snapped, pushing at Blue’s head, kicking to get them untangled.

Crying out, Blue bit Black's hand pinning him down to the floor. "Stop it!" Looking down at Black his face contorted in confused anger. "Why are you so mad if it's true?! You know you don't treat him like a brother! You treat him as just a tool and a dog!"

“You son of a bitch!” He yelled at the bite. “That is all he is! Now get off of me!” He struggled under the other’s hold, but couldn’t break it, so settled for glaring with seething anger.

"No he isn't! Didn't you raise him?! He's just a k-kid! He's just like-like Stretch! He's so breakable!" Blue yelled into Black's face, his voice cracking in his anger.

“No. Alph raised us.” He struggled against the hold again, trying to escape the interrogation. “And he’s hardly older than me. His extra years never really gave him an edge… not much of one anyway.” He trailed off as he remembered the human from the woods. If Mutt had wanted, he could have slaughtered that human, yet he didn’t. “Anyway, we ain’t kids. We broke our stripes when we made our first kills.” He attempted to knee Blue in the crotch, but couldn’t get an angle. It wasn’t fair that everyone was suddenly beating up on him.

Blinking confused Blue eased his grip. "Wait, so Pup is the older brother? Stretch is the baby in my Universe, but he also developed blind sockets… Why do you treat him so bad if he raised you? Was he that bad at taking care of you that you wanted to beat him until he thought nothing of himself?"

With the grip slackening, Black wrenched his wrists free and flipped their positions so he was straddling Blue. “I told you, Alph raised us. All Mutt ever did was cower in the cave and flee from encounters. He never was worth anything.” He spat. “I don’t care what you or your brother’s life was like. Ours was hell and he never was any help. He just dumped it all on me.” His chest heaved as he breathed heavily after all his yelling and the struggle to get free from being pinned.

Blinking startled up at Black, Blue cringing away from the yelling. "If that's how you truly feel why didn't you just kill him?" Blue knew these rougher worlds, it was kill or be killed. If Black thought so badly of Pup why did he keep him around. "Why keep him around if he was just a burden? Why waste resources on him? If he was as useless as you say why didn't you leave him?" 

Black didn’t hesitate before delivering a heavy blow to the side of Blue’s head. Grabbing his front and dragging his torso off the ground so they were way too close, Black growled, “Don’t you ever,  _ ever _ , suggest I’d off him. He is the only one who ever gave a damn about me simply for myself. He is the only one who really understands what I am really worth.” Throwing Blue back down, he stood and looked down on his counterpart. “If he is missing, it is because he knew he didn’t belong or because he knew he was a threat to you in your wimpey universe. Here he is weak due to his constitution. Everything I’ve done, I have done to protect him. Don’t you ever assume to know our lives.” His voice was cold and his eyelights trained, hard and unrelenting.

Blue smirked relaxing on the floor even though his skull hurt horribly, Black knew how to hit. "I knew you cared about him. Took you getting pissed to actually admit it though. I don't understand why you think caring about him makes you weak or is a bad thing." Slowly crawling to his feet Blue rubbed his skull wincing. "He left due to his Blaster trying to attack him, not for any other reason. I'm worried since it's been four days. So are you going to help me look for him or do you still have a stick shoved so far up your butt you think you're better than caring about your brother?

“Never said I didn’t care for him. He’s the only one who gives a damn about me, so why wouldn’t I?” Knowing he would catch hell if Blue went anywhere after here with even a sliver of HP missing, Black sighed and roughly grabbed his arm before dragging him back up the stairs. “If he’s disappeared, nobody will find him. When Mutt goes to ground, he goes deep. There will be no finding him until he is ready to be found. I can assist, but he isn’t here. You saw him leave your world, Edge wouldn’t miss him, and I doubt Papyrus would either. I’ll be straight with you, if he is anywhere, it would be somewhere in Sans’s world. It is much bigger and easier to hide in. He won’t be easy to find, if it is even possible.” Flinging the softy at the couch meaningfully, Black stalked into his kitchen to put together something with healing properties.

Stumbling as he was dragged up the stairs, Blue was tossed onto the couch., "Oof! You know I can walk on my own. And you practically say you don't care with your attitude and actions Black. Do you even tell him you like him or, I don't know, appreciate his existence?" Blue asked, crossing his arms as he sat on the couch not having the drive to follow Black. 

“He’s alive, has a room of his own, a roof over his head, and food on the table every day. If I didn’t care about him, I wouldn’t provide any of that. He is mine and my responsibility.” Black explained from the kitchen, his voice echoing slightly. “And I doubt that you would accept any invitation I could provide. I’m not exactly friendly, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

"I came here didn't I? I came here to talk and ask for help. I'm here to accept any invitations you give me." Blue told him truthfully. "I don't want to step on toes, but I consider Pup a brother. He is so much like Stretch it's easy to like him…"

Walking back out of the kitchen with a bowl of what looked like kibble, Black shoved it at Blue and crossed his arms. "For one, his name is Mutt. For two, eat. And for three, why, among all the stars, would you accept  _ any _ invitation I would offer? Why even come here, to me? Last I knew, you all hated my gutless dust. And four, he is  _ not _ your brother." The unspoken claim of 'he's mine' hung unspoken between them.

"One, his name used to be Mutt. Two, this looks like kibble? Three, you know your Universe better than I do. And four, like you said earlier, he’s alive, has a room of his own, a roof over his head, and food on the table every day. He's safe with me."

Ignoring all the points that made sense, he just stared Blue down. "Eat it. I don't need the others beating the crap outta me again. It's hard enough holding a job here without extra to worry about." Mutt would always be Mutt to him. He didn't care what changed.

Sighing Blue took a bite. "It actually tastes pretty good. You know they wouldn't want to beat you up if you didn't kidnap Frisk and beat up everyone. You almost dusted Stretch. Which I'm not okay with, but I am putting aside for Pup."

“You think I’d make bad food?” Black looked completely insulted before responding again. “And I didn’t beat anyone up. I had Mutt take Frisk so we could break our barrier. Anyone in our place would do the same. As for Stretch, if I wanted to dust him, he’d be dust. I pulled my attack on purpose. Finish that and I’ll show you my world. I assume you’ve already seen everyone else's.”

Nodding Blue finished off the food. "Still, she wasn't yours to take. You could have asked Sans or looked on the surface for a human. Frisk is Red and Edge's child. I don't care if you pulled your attack or could have dusted him. You hit my blind brother. I'm not like you in keeping my brother locked up in the house. I want him to be happy…" Blue trailed off. It was hard to let Stretch go to places that could be dangerous. He didn't have it in him to tell Stretch no though.

Taking Blue’s bowl, Black returned it to the kitchen, washing it out quickly before drying and putting it away. Stepping towards his door, he tilted his head. “Follow, don’t speak to anybody, and stay close if you feel like living to see the evening.” He ordered, watching and waiting to see if the small softy would actually step outside.

Huffing Blue nodded. "Fine, but you have to take me everywhere. I don't want to miss him if he is here. Even if he is hiding like you said. I don't want to miss him if he's hurt."

“Told ya, he ain’t here. Just figure you should have a proper idea of what he comes from if you are putting him up. Might help you find him if you know what he is used to.” Black sneered. 

A knock at the door had him opening it to glare down at the small monster on his porch. “Sir Black, one of your traps were tripped and Stripes are trying to take credit for the kill.” They whined.

“Damn kids, if they want to be taken seriously they have to kill someone on their own.” He sighed. “Fine. I’m coming, but if you put a knife in my back, your dust will join my victim’s. Are we clear punk?” He glared at the small, young monster. They couldn’t be much older than seven, but both monsters spoke like adults and had decent LOVe and EXP, although Black’s was much higher.

Wincing Blue kept his mouth shut and followed Black. The child was talking about others killing. It hurt his Soul just listening to them.

The kid nodded, but his smile said that he wouldn’t hesitate to off either one of them. “No touching my companion either.” Black snarled when he noticed the kid’s gaze, instantly earning him a glare.

“What, you keeping that scrap for later? He won’t even do anything for your LOVe or EXP. Let us have something.” They demanded. There were no identifying marks to label them as a male or female.

“That doesn't matter. He’s in my charge and I said no touching, so Back Off!” Black yelled the last two words sending the child running with an attack strike just behind his feet. Once the kid was gone, he took the chain off his door and opened it properly, checking for stragglers on his porch. Prints in the dusty terrain proved that several others had been present until he’d attacked, their prints marked in the hot dust around his home. 

Instead of snow and tall trees, boiling heat permeated from the cavern walls making the air shimmer and wave. Once he knew it was all clear, he beckoned Blue to follow him out. “This way. I don’t want to be caught out in the open.”

Blinking at the difference in the Universes Blue hesitated only a moment before scurrying after Black. Biting his tongue Blue whispered, "Is the child right? Would dusting me do nothing to your LOVe and EXP?"

“Yes. You have no LOVe and no EXP. The increase in my stats would be hardly noticeable, but every speck is worth it. For someone just starting out like them though, you would give them a small boost at the very least. Mutt has higher stats than me due to me pressuring him, so that is likely why he hasn’t bothered fighting any of you either. It wouldn’t serve any benefit to him. That and the fact he doesn’t particularly care for fighting.” Black explained, keeping his voice low and staying vigilant as they crossed the hot plains of the town. “Stonebrook is coming up, watch your head. The Stripes like to trap the stalactites. If they get a kill, they get to lose their stripe restrictions.”

Blue gasped looking to Black concerned. “Your Universe encourages Stripes to kill?!” Covering his mouth at the slight raise in his voice, Blue gave a frown looking sadly up at the stalactites. “Why would they want to kill to lose their stripe restrictions?”

“As a Stripe, you don’t have any rights. You are practically a slave to anyone out of stripes. It is utter hell. They live in whatever pits they can find to hide. The more you kill, the more EXP you have, the more respect you have. If you have a lot of LOVe, you might even be able to get a decent job. I got my LOVe about as high as it could go thanks to Mutt’s help. If not for him, I’d never have gotten my job or be able to run the business I do with the tailoring. Violence runs this world.” A slew of bones flew over Blue’s head as Black waved a hand, demolishing a soundlessly falling hunk of stone into tiny pebbles before it crushed them both. He appeared completely unperturbed by the attack.

Jumping at the attack Blue blinked looking to Black gratefully. “T-thank you… Um, I’m sorry you had to live that way. It must have been difficult. You are very brave and strong to be as powerful and in control as you are.” Blue praised Black easily, Once Black started explaining their Universe it was hard not to see him as misunderstood rather than a kidnaping villain.

“Just surviving, but your recognition of my standing is noted.” Black acknowledged before stopping Blue from moving forward. His eyelights scanned the leaf strewn path that had become cobbled while they had been walking. Looking it over for inconsistencies as well as checking the treacherous walls and spiked ceiling, he finally came to some sort of conclusion. “Follow my steps  _ exactly _ or it is your neck.”

Freezing Blue gave a small nod. “O-okay.” He was worried for his life, especially if a misstep could mean his dust.

Stepping forward confidently, Black led a jagged path over the leaf strewn path for a good twenty feet until he stepped aside to look back behind him, letting Blue stand on open cobbles. Sending another set of bones out in a whirlwind pattern, he disturbed the entire layout before nodding and turning away.

Blue followed hesitantly, quick to catch up and make sure each step was exact. He was confused by Black disturbing the leaves but kept his mouth shut continuing to follow Black’s steps. It was when Black used his slight height and heels to step out a bit further than Blue could that Blue stopped gaining a worried look. Whining Blue looked from his feet to where he needed to step. He couldn’t make it. “Black...”

Looking behind him and where he’d stopped, Black hissed a breath from between his teeth. “Can’t make it?” He asked. Blue would have to make that longer step or be caught in a trap meant to take off his head.

Whimpering Blue shook his head. “I-I don’t think so. If-if I jump I might miss the step. Black I don’t want to dust...”

Getting an idea, Black grinned nastilly. “Hey Blue, think you can do something for me?” He asked, his voice even darker than usual.

Looking up Blue nodded glad to help out and stop thinking of this horrible situation.“Of course! What is it?”

Summoning a pointed bone and spinning it between his fingers, Black’s grin grew wider. “Scream for me.” He let the bone fly, seeming to head directly towards Blue. At the same time he grabbed his soul, pinning him in place.

His sockets went wide as he was pinned in place with a bone attack shooting right at him. Blue wasn’t sure he would have been able to move even if Black hadn’t grabbed his soul, the fear freezing him into his soul. He was going to die. He should have known better. At the moment however, Blue was terrified. He wouldn’t see his brother again, his friends, Pup, everything. Clenching his sockets closed Blue shrieked loudly. He didn’t want to die! Cyan tears rolling down his cheeks as he screamed in fear waiting for the pain.

The heavy clang of metal meeting metal cut through his screams a second later. “Alright, now shut up. You need to work on your screams. Too much fear and not enough pain.” Black sighed, exasperated. “Come on.” He stood waiting for Blue to realize he wasn’t dead or hurt.

His jaw quivered as he peaked his sockets open. He was alive? Blue sniffled scrubbing his sockets as he looked at a huge bear trap that was snapped closed even with his skull. The thing was scary looking. Gulping Blue looked past it to Black. “Y-you saved me? Why did you make me think you were going to dust me?” Blue could still feel the tears rolling down his cheeks.

Black shrugged. “Simple, if they think you’re dead, they will come to check and I can kill them. Plus, with you screaming, makes it more realistic and if you think I’m gonna kill you, you won’t have to worry about faking. Now move and stay in my tracks. That was the biggest one. You should be able to get around the rest.”

Sniffling Blue followed, everything Black said was understandable. It was a scary experience though. His soul was still pounding and his legs felt weak and wobbly. 

A short distance down the road, Black struck a series of switches on a wall and shoved Blue into a crevice that revealed itself, before following him, Watching the rock slide over the opening seconds later. All that could be heard was their breathing until a slip of rock behind them gave away someone else’s presence. Black wasted no time in knocking his protectorate to the floor of the narrow cave to glare at whoever else was here. What he found made him stop. Fresh Stripes, unbloodied, barely old enough to make it on their own. Quietly he hissed, “No tricks, you don’t give me away and I’ll see to it you get training and survive a few years, deal?” It was only when they nodded that he let Blue up and moved back to the wall, placing his skull close to listen. The child just stared, staying quiet.

The suddenness of the push and Black being so close caused Blue’s sockets to widen and Cyan magic to glow on his cheeks. He had almost thought Black was going to kiss him. They were so close and then he was on the floor. Being shoved to the floor took his breath away causing Blue to clutch his chest and try to keep from wheezing. Glancing up to the children Blue frowned. They must be the Stripes Black said hide away until they are able to survive. It was such a sad and pitiful sight. Stumbling to his feet Blue fidgeted going closer to the children pulling out a blanket and some candy from his inventory and pushing it closer to them. 

Black glanced behind him just in time to see the glint of a sharp rock in one of their clutches. Just as they struck, He sent up a wave of bones, knocking the weapon aside and pinning the attacker to the wall by their throat, a younger one, barely more than a babe left on a deeper cleft of the wall. “What did I say? No tricks.”

Spitting in his face, The Stripe growled right back, “Undyne will know about this. She knows everything. You won’t be a favorite forever Black.” He grinned, knowing he was untouchable, the only privilege afforded Stripes. They could be beaten, but never killed. The sentence for killing a Stripe was retributive dust. 

“Only if you get the chance to tell her.” Black growled back before grabbing the kid’s face and splitting his tongue with his claws. “Tell her now.” He spat at the screaming kid, stepping out of their hiding place. Stealth was long gone, but it was clear the trap had been lain by the Stripe. Not bad for one so young, but he was nearing the end of his time as a Stripe anyway.

Shaking Blue looked horrified at the scene. He was too scared to even offer his healing magic. Quaking Blue stared at Black stumbling out of his way and falling onto his tailbone.

"Come Blue. We still have a bit. The place I’m taking you is further out." Black called from the path.

Breathing fast Blue looked between the children and Black. Shakily he stood, his soul pounding in his skull... He followed Black. He kept his head down following Black’s steps silently besides his panting breaths and slight sniffles. This Universe was a nightmare, Blue wouldn’t be able to have a restful sleep for weeks after this.

When they came upon a stream, Black finally took a break from their forced march to walk over to where it disappeared into some rocks. Doubling over, he puked up his last meal before pulling a leaf off a nearby plant to scoop up some water to wash out the taste. He hated hurting Stripes. Reminded him of his own time as one.

Blue collapsed beside him feeling queasy himself. “... Black… I don’t think I can do this anymore...” He was scared and wanted to go home. Home where he was safe and not in danger of dusting at every corner. “How do you live like this?”

"How don't you?" Black countered, tossing his leaf aside after a few more drinks. "We are almost to safety. Then we can rest before heading back. You wanted help finding Mutt, the only thing I can offer is up ahead."

“I want to, but… Black I’m scared...” Blue sniffled scrubbing his sockets of budding tears. “I know I’m not strong like you or know about your Universe, but everything is so scary here.”

“That means you are learning. I’ll let you in on a world secret Blue. If you aren’t scared, you are either stupid or dead. I’m neither stupid, nor dead. Do the math, but don’t say the answer.” He paused to let Blue think for a second before continuing. “It isn’t safe here. Come on. I haven’t let you get hurt yet, have I? Have some faith.”

Taking a few breaths, Blue nodded, giving Black a weak smile. “Thank you.” Standing Blue was ready to go to this place. Black was right he could count on him. Black hadn’t let him get hurt so he couldn’t doubt Black. Black wasn’t such a bad guy, he was actually pretty nice when he wanted to be.

Once he saw Blue had his feet again, Black started moving. To either side of the path could be seen broken walls, ruins of what could have been a grand city. It was almost an hour before they left the other side, cobbles sinking into fetid marshlands. Turning off the path, Black summoned a tall bone and prodded the area ahead of him as he walked, finding the firm land to step on so he didn’t sink in the bog. Finally they came to a waterfall. Without hesitation, Black stepped into the pounding water and disappeared into the pool it crashed into. It was long minutes later when the tail end of a rope finally surfaced on the top of the small area of water.

Blue hesitated at the water's edge standing there on the other side of the waterfall. Should he walk in as well? He was wary of the other side. What if there were certain steps he needed to take in there as well and he couldn’t see Black’s steps?!

A single small bone shot out of the water, lightly bouncing off of Blue’s head before the rope disappeared for a moment only to return.

Rubbing the spot where the bone hit him Blue pouted sticking out his tongue before slowly following Black into the waterfall. Blue gasped as his foot met air sending him tumbling down a rocky incline. Giving a broken shout Blue tumbled down the hidden tunnel hitting rocks on the way down passing the rope that Black had offered. He was an idiot. Black sent him a rope to avoid this way down and he stepped right off into the tunnel. Crying out in pain as a rock hit his ribs hard he wrapped his arms around his skull to protect it. He slammed into rocks, cutting and bruising bones. He knew he would be battered and bruised if not have sprained or twisted something by the end of this tunnel. Suddenly he was spit out into a half dry, half wet cavern. Rolling he slammed into Black’s legs harshly, groaning. The world was still spinning and his bones ached painfully.

“Idiot. Still don’t trust me? Can’t say I blame you though. Maybe you’re getting smart.” Black huffed. His first instinct was to kick the skeleton at his feet, but he refrained. He’d seen how that behavior had lost him Mutt, even if he didn’t like to admit it. Turning away instead, he walked deeper into the cavern and laid back against a rock outcrop, staring up at the ceiling where light bounced off of the water and back up to the rock which faintly gave it off, making the place glow dimly but beautifully. The entire area was bathed in the bluish-purple light given off by stones embedded in the ceiling. He would wait until Blue recovered to explain the place. No point when he was nursing his small, recent injuries.

Huffing Blue rubbed at his skull mumbling still dazed. “Yeah just sit over there pretty like a siren. You’re stupid pretty magic is all over the place.” Blue stumbled, falling back down in a huff. Closing his sockets Blue tried to stop the room from spinning and regain his footing before trying again.

“Don’t move until you can or I’ll pin you where you fall.” Black warned, not really in the mood to fight. This place was special to him. “And shut up while you are at it. Don’t say stuff you don’t mean.”

“You sure do like pinning me places. Oh what did Red call that… Kinky! Mweh heh heh you’re kinky Black.” Blue chuckled relaxing on the ground. He was feeling a bit better now that the room wasn’t spinning but his bones ached.

“What does that even mean?” Black sighed, not really caring.

Blue shrugged, “It’s something about sex I think. You know when the guy pins the girl down and uh does the stuff like kissing and sex.” Blue blushed brightly slowly trailing off. Stupid! Did he hit his skull falling down here?! Why would he say that! Blue covered his skull rolling onto his back to look at the stones in the ceiling.

Black blushed bright violet. “Where did that come from?! You had to have hit your head, besides, you pinned me first.” He was glad they were a decent distance apart and not looking at each other. He hadn’t blushed like this in forever.

“You tackled me...” Blue replied. “I might have hit my skull. You could have warned me about the fall or told me what the rope was for. How did you not get bruised up falling down here?”

“Learned how to fall while I was still a Stripe. Also learned how to deflect a hit. Comes in handy.” He didn’t bother responding to what he could have done. There was no point. It wouldn’t change what had been done. “Try the water.” Black suggested. It had healing properties, but he wasn’t going to tell Blue that. He just wanted him to stop saying those nice things he didn’t mean to him. He’d probably be mortified when he snapped out of it.

Nodding Blue scooted over. “You learn how to be protective of people when you were a Stripe too? Pup is actually pretty lucky to have someone so protective of him. You just have to stop beating him up and start, like, hugging or something instead.” Blue dunked his skull into the water instead of fighting to use his hands. It was sweet and his aches instantly dulled. Gasping as he yanked his skull out Blue shot Black a beaming smile. “Wow, it has healing properties! Thanks, Black!”

Black merely hummed, watching the play of light on the ceiling from the ripples that went across the water. This place was calming for him and Mutt all their years. Very little to rile him here.

Standing Blue walked over and sat next to Black looking up at the ceiling with him. “Where are we? It’s really pretty.”

“About time you stopped calling me pretty. This is a natural crystal cavern Mutt found when we were really young, before I could walk. Nearly killed me getting down here. We lived on nothing but this water for nearly two months. In that time, I learned to walk, run, and the basics of defense.”

Turning to him, slightly confused about the first comment Blue laughed. “Black you are pretty. Mweh I apologize! You probably prefer handsome don’t you.” Humming he swung his legs happily. “It’s a beautiful place to grow up in. Me and Papy only had a dirt cave. I told him it had stars though. He didn’t need to know how bad we had it. He had enough to struggle with as it is.”

“Don’t say shit like that.” Black complained. “Compliments are never free and I don’t like them. As for this place, it was a good retreat, that is for sure. Somehow we were never discovered here. Anyway, the reason I brought you here is cause if you wanna find Mutt, you will have to look where you would never think of. He can find places where nobody would ever expect them. He isn’t afraid to get hurt getting there either.”

Blinking Blue nodded, “I understand. Thank you Black!” Blue tugged him into a tight hug beaming. Pulling away before Black tried to fight free Blue chuckled. “And don’t worry; all of my compliments are free! I don’t charge!”

Black stiffened, completely caught off guard, having let it slip in this place, and tried to process what was happening to him. “What….was that?” He asked, completely confused.

Tilting his head Blue asked, “What was what? A hug? You don’t know how to hug?” Blue whined softly. “You poor skeleton!” Blue attacked him with another hug, holding him tight and pouring as much comfort into it as he could. 

Black just sat there taking it, not certain what to do at all. Someone was grappling him, but not as an attack. What was the response here? He was so confused.

“Do you want to hug back? Just wrap your arms around me. It’s just gently holding another person.” Blue told him softly not wanting to pressure him.

“Uh…” Carefully allowing his arms to circle Blue, he was hesitant to put any pressure on the other. The ‘hug’ felt really good and he didn’t want to mess it up. “Like this?”

“You are doing great!” Blue happily leaned into the hug resting his skull on Black’s shoulder. “I could help you practice hugging if you want? I know Pup would really like you to hug him. I’m almost positive.”

“It feels weird.” Black said, still stiff as a board and barely touching Blue as Blue leaned against him. “I’m not sure I like it. It feels good, but it also feels really weird.”

“That’s okay. You don’t have to like them.” Blue pulled away slowly. “You did pretty good for your first time.”

The moment Blue began pulling away, Black's grip increased, crushing the other to him. "I don't know if I like them, so let me have more. I want to know what I am feeling." His voice had gone slightly threatening again, but the way he clung to Blue said something else entirely.

Giggling Blue hugged Black back just as tight. "Take all the time you need." Nuzzling his skull into Black's shoulder, Blue lightly rubbed his hands along Black back. Not stopping or aiming as sexual, but merely drawing random shapes into Black's armor letting Black enjoy the hug.

The stiffness in Black's posture slowly eased as he relaxed, allowing the gesture to envelope him. Now that he had constricted his hold on Blue, it felt better, more real, more...comforting. Comfort was not something he was familiar with, but he certainly liked it. Nodding he decided he didn't want to leave this new feeling. It was much better than how LOVe felt. "I like this." He let Blue know, speaking so softly that his voice couldn't even be picked up by the rocks to echo around the cavern.

"Me too." Blue whispered back. Black's grip was tight and unyielding. It felt protective like the rest of Black's actions. "For being a jerk to people, you are very protective of the people you trust or at least tolerate. It's nice. I'm glad I’m able to share this experience with you." 

Black couldn’t help but quietly laugh, his frame shaking for a minute. “So I’m a jerk.” Normally he’d be exceptionally aggravated, if not completely pissed off at the remark, but being held like this, all thoughts of violence went right out of his head. Rather, he found Blue’s audacity rather amusing. Nobody but Alph or Dyne could get away with that sort of talk and Dyne only did because of her relationship to Alph.

“Well you can be. You’ve been pretty nice to me while I’ve been here. Even though you keep pushing me around and made me think you were going to dust me and d-doing that stuff to the kid...” Blue trailed off, frowning he pulled away to rub at his arm. It bothered him to see something so graphic happen to a child. He’s hands shook at remembering. The image would probably be scared into his soul for the rest of his life.

“If it’s any consolation, he’ll be out of Stripes by the end of the month more than likely. My bet is that the smaller one will be his kill. That’s how Alph normally runs things down here, sick as it is. If he makes it any length of time, what I did to him will earn him a small amount of prestige later.” He let Blue pull away, looking back up to the ceiling. “It’s just how this world is. Age doesn’t mean crap down here.”

Paling, Blue turned, puking next to the rocks. Dry heaving, Blue coughed, gasping for air before throwing up again. His bones rattled loudly and didn’t stop no matter how tight he held himself. It was wrong! So very wrong! Kids killing kids just to move up rankings. Just to survive! Blue gave a loud broken sob huddling into his knees.

Black let him get everything out of his system. He’d tried to fight the system and complain about how wrong it was when he was much younger. It had nearly slated him as a sacrifice as well. Thankfully he’d managed to kill his intended killer though, so he was still alive and well. “Let it out. You can be as loud as you want down here, nobody will find us.” He assured the other.

Shaking his head Blue whined choking back louder sobs. “How-how can you live like this? It’s horrible!” Shaking Blue turned clinging to Black desperately. “I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry I didn’t understand.”

“It is either live like this, or die by it. I chose to live and made sure Mutt lived too. Nothing to be sorry for, just the way it is.” Black sighed, returning to his seat. “We can recover here for a bit, until you are ready to head back. If you have any more questions, ask them while we are here. Nobody can snoop, so I know I won’t get in trouble for not turning you in.”

Sniffling Blue scrubbed at his tears. Hesitantly he asked, “What would they do to me if you turned me in?” 

“Incorporate you into the system. You’d either have to kill somebody or, if you refused, you’d be slated to be killed by someone. You are too old to remain a Stripe. I was slated to be killed, but I refused.” The indifference Black used to explain suggested he’d been through the process before.

Blue looked at Black horrified. “Your Universe really is kill or be killed… You can’t even be a pacifist here… I-I can’t even imagine the toll that must take. You are very brave and strong for not shattering under these conditions, I know I would... ” Blue looked to his lap, picking at a hole ripped in his shirt. “You probably think I’m weak and pathetic, being a bawl baby. I just… It’s horrible to be forced to kill or die in fear.”

“Originally I did think you were weak and pathetic.” Black confirmed. “Now, you are just weak of mind and body, but you aren’t as pathetic as I expected. You are a lot like Mutt.” Turning his skull to look at him, Black continued sincerely. “You aren’t too bad, Blue.”

Looking up, Blue smiled, “Thanks, you aren’t too bad either… More misunderstood and miscommunicated than an abusive asshole.” Blushing brightly at his curse, Blue looked back down to his the hole in his shirt. “You still need to let up on the abusiveness to your brother, but I think you have potential to have a great relationship… With all of us.”

“I have realized that. I was just trying to protect him, and build my LOVe, but I guess at some point I lost track of all of it. Once you start, it is just easier and easier to keep doing.” He sighed before starting to sing quietly, his voice bouncing around the cavern melodically. 

“There's a place that I know

It's not pretty there and few have ever gone

If I show it to you now

Will it make you run away

Or will you stay

Even if it hurts

Even if I try to push you out

Will you return?

And remind me who I really am

Please remind me who I really am”

Blue relaxed, closing his eyes and listening to Black sing. He was talented like Pup. It was nice to relax after everything that had happened. 

He hummed a chorus before returning to the words, the flow unbroken and the acoustics of the cavern working perfectly with him.

Like a diamond

From black dust

It's hard to know

It can become

If you give up

So don't give up on me

Please remind me who I really am

Sighing Blue softly rested his head on Black’s shoulder listening to him sing. He was tempted to hum along but didn’t want to mess up the song. Blue loved listening to Pup and Stretch practice bass and softly sing along to what they were playing. 

Black’s voice stuttered when he felt Blue lean against him as he’d let his sockets fall shut, but quickly recovered when he remembered where he was. He was safe, why else would he be singing. It took a moment's thought to remember where he was before he picked up the tune again, humming the refrain, still not singing it. With a deep breath, he started the last haunting stanza, letting his soul pour into the words.

Don't run away

Don't run away

Just tell me that you will stay

Promise me you will stay

Don't run away

Don't run away

Just promise me you will stay

Promise me you will stay

So at ease Blue could have easily fell asleep. It was so soothing even through the haunting lyrics hinting at a more hidden meaning. Blinking his sockets open as Black stopped, Blue hummed, “You have a lovely singing voice. It’s soft and soothing like Pup’s… Thank you.”

“He taught me to sing, but it was only ever safe to do that here. It is too easy to be noticed doing it above, which is why I had to stop him from doing it. He doesn’t have the attention to make it out here though, so he rarely ever got back here to be able to sing to himself.” Black sighed.

“Him and Stretch love to sing along while he teaches Stretch to play the bass. He’s a great teacher… I’m very grateful to have him in my life and really hope we find him safe instead of...”

“He isn’t dead. He wouldn’t go and die after all this time. Especially not after what he managed earlier this week.” Black half growled, not opening his eyes, still relaxed, only his hands tensing and curling slightly.

“Earlier this week? You saw him this week?” Blue asked sitting up and looking at Black shocked.

Black hummed an affirmative. “Took down a human kid and Alph finished them off. He kept going on about how we couldn’t kill them until we had the soul and we had to make sure we didn’t break it, as if we didn’t know that.” He sounded tired as he explained the whole thing. “But that was the first time in a long time I’ve seen him use his blasters. I think Alph wanted to kill him, but she knew she would lose me plus he had just taken down a human who had wiped out the first part of our underground, so he earned his safety for the day.”

“A human was here! Why did you tell us a human was attacking your Universe?! We could have helped.” Blue looked at Black concerned and panicked at the thought of a human attacking a Universe already killing itself.

“If we can’t handle one human child, what chance do we stand against a surface full of grown humans. No, it was for us to handle.” He turned over to look at Blue directly, his eyelights sharp and focused. “Think about it Blue. If we, a community raised on butchery, can’t handle that without outside help, what are we really worth?”

Frowning Blue nodded. “I understand. I just wish I could help more. Monsters are killing each other just for power. People are dying because they don’t want to fight or are too weak to… It just hurts my soul to think about. If you need me...” Blue let the invitation for help hang.

“I don’t think I’ll  _ need _ you, but I wouldn’t mind the company. It is really quiet without Mutt around.”

Blue nodded, “I understand, I don’t think I would be much help here anyway. I can provide company and hugs though… You can always come by too. Stretch might not like it… But just like Pup you’ve changed too.”

Smiling to himself, Black laughed with happiness he rarely felt. “I could certainly do with more hugs. Those are very nice.”

Beaming Blue gave a happy wiggle. “Well then I will just have to hug you a lot more. You just tell me when you want one and I’ll make sure to give you the best hug I can! Mweh heh heh!”

Nodding, Black sighed, pushing himself back upright. “Well, you seem to be doing better. Want to get heading back?”

“Yes, please! I would like to be back home with my brother where it’s safe. Do you want to come back with me? Just for dinner at least.”

“Suppose I can. I don’t see what it will hurt. I’m not apologizing to Stretch though, so don’t expect it.” Black accepted the invitation, pushing up to his feet and offering Blue a hand up.

Pouting, Blue took the offered hand, tugging himself close to Black and hugging him suddenly. “I would like for you to apologize, but I guess I can’t force you too.”

“It wouldn’t be true, so no.” Black sighed and returned the hug gently.

“Come on! We just had this great bonding moment. Please at least think on it? They told me you threatened him and beat him up for no good reason. Did you really enjoy kicking my _ blind _ brother around?” Blue asked, frowning.

Growling and sighing, but not releasing his catch, Black tried to explain. “It isn’t so much that I _enjoyed_ it. I acted on my training. It is how I would have treated anyone. I told him, and everyone else for that matter, to stay out of my upper area. He blatantly broke my command, that results in punishment. I won’t say that I was discomforted by the action, it was just a part of how things are here. For me to apologize would be to say that I am sorry for doing and being who I am. I am proud of who I am. At the time, I acted as I would have with anybody else. He didn’t want to be treated different and I didn’t. To apologize would suggest I regretted my action and to tell him that he deserved special treatment from me, so no. I will not apologize.” Looking at Blue, close as he was, mere inches away, he asked, “Does that make sense to you?”

“Yes… But it won’t to him. He will probably be afraid of you for a while. I don’t want you to not be yourself or treat him differently, but please don’t go out of your way to hurt him. Verbally or otherwise. Truthfully, Pup missing has affected all of us, but I think it’s hit Papy the worst. His first true friend has disappeared and he can’t even help search.”

“I won’t go out of my way to hurt your brother. It won’t fix anything or help me in any way. It would amount to about the same as offing you, except with you, I'd lose the hugs, so I’d count that as a loss.” He paused before meeting Blue’s eyes, his face deadpan. “You tell anyone I said that and you won’t see daylight again.”

Beaming Blue hugged Black tight. “Aww! You do care!”

“I didn’t say that.” He looked away at the lake before continuing. “But I didn’t not say that either.”

“I’ll take what I can get!” Blue cheered happily.

“Then let’s head back. Hopefully we won’t meet trouble this time.” Black led the way back to the entrance and showed him the small pond that was there. “There is a tunnel under the wall here that comes up in the pool that the waterfall outside empties into. It’s the only way out. Hope you can swim.”

Blue nodded, grateful that he could. “I can swim. There aren’t any traps are there?”

“Not here, no. To get to this tunnel, you’d drown before you reached it from the outside, but to get to the surface takes less time, so it works. Only Dyne could get here if she ever left her lab, but she doesn’t. She would never make it back and she knows it.” Black assured him before diving into the pool in a perfect arc.

Blue hesitantly followed, his splash not nearly as graceful.

Swimming through the tunnel, Black got to the grate at the end that he had installed just in case Dyne ever did come out to get him here and removed a bar, grabbing and shoving Blue through the space as soon as he saw him, following immediately after and replacing the bar before swimming for the surface as fast as he could. They were a good thirty feet down, so it was a fair distance, but he knew he could make it. He’d done it hundreds of times before.

Blue swam after him seeing the faint glow of the surface above them. He was almost there, he just needed to swim a bit further. His aches however were slowing him down, his movements growing sluggish. His eyelights dimming, the edges of his vision darkening, Blue reached out after the fading vision of Black. He was getting further and further away and Blue could feel himself start to sink in the water. 

Black broke the surface, gasping in air and feeling the water drain from his skull. Looking around, he realized quickly that Blue wasn’t with him. Looking down into the dark water of the pool, he swore, diving back under. Using his magic, he grabbed a nearby large rock and pulled it to him, releasing it once he had it in his grasp so he could dive faster. With how dim Blue’s eyelights were, he knew he was close to losing him. ‘Don’t you die Blue.’ He snarled in his mind, knowing the other wouldn’t hear anyway.

Reaching weakly up to where he could faintly see Black, Blue fought to keep his eyes open. Would Black even notice he had fallen behind. His sockets weighed heavier trying to beckon sleep. Bubbles leaving his teeth Blue saw a speck in his blurring vision. Was Black coming back for him? 

With the rock as a weight, Black quickly caught up to Blue’s sinking form and passed it before letting go. Turning his body around and summoning a knife, he cut the straps on Blue’s armor, releasing the weight and began striking for the surface once more, a hand wrapped around a now open collar bone. He was not going to lose Blue. Not after keeping him alive so long and definitely not after what Blue had just given him. Gritting his teeth, he fought against the lack of air in his marrow-stream and kept kicking for the surface.

Feeling the tug on his collarbone Blue forced his sockets open. Black came back for him. Weakly smiling Blue moved his heavily legs in a weak kick. His vision was going dark but his Soul felt determined to live.

When Black got close, he hauled hard, pulling Blue past him and shoving him toward the surface ahead of him. Black could last a fair while longer.

Getting tossed out of the water Blue hit the ground harshly rolling a bit before stopping. Coughing harshly Blue wheezed, spitting out water.

Seconds later Black broke the surface, gasping and taking in large gulps of air. That had been way too close. Instantly he scanned the area for any possible threats. They were making a lot of noise here. Nobody appeared to be around so he swam the last bit to shore and pulled himself up onto the rock ledge and went over to check on Blue. “Oi, you alright? Thought you said you could swim?” His words sounded rough and abusive, no compassion lingering from the cave. Compassion was a commodity and it wasn’t abundant out here.

"I can… The fall made it hard to keep up… Stars, thank you for coming back for me. I thought I was going to drown." Looking down he noticed his battlebody had been shed leaving him in just his white t-shirt. "Damn my battlebody…"

“I’ll make you a new one. It was weighing you down and I can’t haul both of us in battlebodies to the surface. It had to go. Since I’m the one keeping us alive, mine stays.” Black snapped at the whine. “Let’s go. I want to get home before another fight breaks out. This is not a good area to be in, especially not for you.” He looked around, masking his worry with a look of fury.

Nodding Blue stumbled to his feet. His bones felt weak, but he tried to appear fine. "O-okay. Lead the way." He saw through Black's gaze of fury now that he knew it was just for show and he had a gentle side hidden away for only special people. He had to fight back a smile. Black was such a protective sweetheart, he just didn't know how to express it at times. 

Once he was certain that nobody was watching them with plans to attack, Black grabbed Blue’s ulna and led the way back home. His grip was tight, but not crushing, and his face remained in a coarse scowl as he watched everywhere. When they came to the traps, he checked and reset a few that were now coated in dust. Covering them back up as he went. He didn’t even bother checking to see if his stats had changed at all with the kills he’d made through the traps.

Blue followed dutifully behind Black not bothered by his tight grip. Blue looked at their surroundings swallowing back bile at seeing dust. He made sure to step where Black stepped, taking his hand once they were past the traps. He let Black lead him, squeezing the stolen hand slightly. 

At the squeeze, Black hesitated in his step, instantly surrounding them both with bones three layers deep, all sharpened to deadly points at one end. “You okay?” He asked, assuming Blue had increased the pressure due to seeing something or being afraid. He was only one skeleton. He was capable of making mistakes, but he usually didn’t.

Jolting at the show of power Blue blushed. "I'm f-fine. Just glad I'm alive with you protecting me…"

Pausing in his scanning to look back at Blue confused, Black looked him over. “You sure you’re fine? You are actually enjoying my company?” He couldn’t believe or accept that this wimp actually was enjoying it here just because he was in his magnificent presence. 

Giving a shy nod, Blue smiled. "We should probably get inside where it's safe though."

“We will be back in town soon. Stay close.” He nodded and dropped the rings of defense, pushing on and leading them ever closer to his home. They were almost out of the war zone. Once they were in town, things should be a bit safer.

Giving a quiet happy chirp Blue followed Black keeping his hand held but being sure not to squeeze it and cause Black alarm. He tried to keep his head down and not openly stare at the monster and cause trouble. He couldn't help the small relieved sigh when he saw their house in the distance. 

“Shit.” Black muttered under his breath, pausing mid-step before continuing even faster, nearly dragging Blue behind him. On his porch, barking orders and commanding a small pack of dogs was the captain. She did not look happy and her axe was already off her back. This just got complicated, something must have gone down while he was out. “Blue, keep your mouth shut, no matter what. Understood?” He ordered quietly.

Nodding Blue gave his hand a light squeeze before dropping the hold. It would probably be better if they weren't seen holding hands. 

Catching Blue’s wrist as the clasp broke, he nearly put his fist through his skull, stopping only a fraction of an inch before following through. “Don’t do that. This town will eat you alive. Literally.” He dropped his fist to grab Blue’s arm and forcefully re-engage their clasped hands. Looking down at their hands, he growled lowly, “I am the only thing that will keep you alive now. Do not, under any circumstance, let go of me. You will die. That yellow lizard on my porch is Alph. She is the law here. She is the one who designated me for sacrifice. She won’t think twice of doing the same for you.” He stood stock still, waiting for Blue to say something, not looking up to meet the gaze that he just knew would be full of terror. He had been enjoying the absence of that look when Blue’s gaze was on him.

Giving a small gasp Blue nodded barely able to stop himself from speaking. He tightened his grip on Black's hand with unwavering strength. 

When Blue didn’t utter a sound, Black turned away and started toward his house again. He had to walk through the thick of the dogs to get there, but they got out of his way quick enough once he was close. They were all paying attention to Alph, none of them wanting to risk her wrath. None of them noticed Blue. Breaking from the front of the pack, grip still tight on Blue’s hand, Black felt several gazes finally notice him and his defenseless tag-a-long. One of those just happened to be Alph.

“Black! Who is this and where have you been?” Her single blood-red eye bore down at him even as he walked up the steps. This was his house after all.

“I was checking the status of Stonebrook and Waterfall. It is quiet for now.” Black answered her second question first before working on the first, more dangerous question. “This is Blue. He isn’t from this world and I am making sure he returns home. He doesn’t belong here.”

She glared at the LOVeless and EXPless monster that Black stood guarding. “I assume you have a good reason for not dusting him on sight?”

Blue froze at the comment of dusting him. He gripped Black's hand tight with fear making sure his gaze stayed down and his mouth firmly shut. 

Black stood his ground. He had the entire local dog clan’s eyes on him as well as the captain’s. To falter now was to forfeit his life. “If he is not returned, we face a retaliatory attack that will be much stronger than that of the human child.” The memory of how a whole area of the underground had been wiped out recently by the child was still bright and gory in everyone’s minds. “I speak from experience. I attempted to gather a soul for our cause from another world and was pursued back here. Mutt is gone and I was nearly dusted for it. Besides, he’s still a Stripe. I can’t dust him." 

“I’m not a Stripe-” Blue argued before quickly cutting himself off and held his breath waiting for Alphys's answer. 

“Mutt is…” She trailed off. To most anybody else, Mutt was known as the anomaly in the world, the weakest monster with the highest LOVe and EXP somehow. “Your dog was executed for the attempted retrieval of a soul. This will be noted in the census. Return this stranger to his world. We do not need that sort of threat at the present time. Once you are done, report back to me.”

“Yes sir.” Black saluted smartly before pulling Blue along behind him. The second he was inside, he secured every lock on his door, all thirteen of them. “I told you not to say anything! Time for you to go home.” His tough personality broke momentarily and he honestly looked afraid.

Blue shook in his boots not just from being wet and cold but also in fear. Panting heavily he collapsed on the floor. "That was so scary… Just come home with me. Please." 

“I can’t Blue. If I do, Alph will come in and she  _ will _ find the machine. Her wife will be able to easily figure out how it works. I will come to you as soon as I finish what she wants, I swear. Then I will help you find my stray Mutt. For now, let’s get you home and then you can warm up and put together something good for us, eh?” Pulling him back up to his feet, Black led him much more gently than he had outside, to the basement door. “Go home Blue, where it is safe for you.”

Feeling tears build, Blue nodded. "O-okay. Can I come back tomorrow? I'll bring lunch." Blue asked, almost pleading. He didn't want to let Black go after the day he's had.

“I can’t stop you, but I would recommend against it if you value your life. That being said, I wouldn’t not appreciate it. Now go before I get in more trouble.” He made a cute little shooing motion for Blue to scurry along. He had to lock the basement door once the other was gone and Alph was not a patient monster.

Nodding Blue gave Black a quick tight hug before leaving through the machine. He wanted to say so much, but Black was right, he had to leave. 

Once he was gone, Black quickly locked the basement door and rushed to unlock and step out of his own front door once more. The dogs were all gone, but Alph looked livid. She always looked livid. “Grillby is making a move on Falling City. Can we count on you to make sure Muffet doesn’t decide to push her agenda here and in Stonebrook? It is bad enough she has Waterfall and Marshland.” Contrary to her appearance, she sounded tired and old. If Black really looked, he could see the tell of aging on her, she was getting up there. It was amazing she had lasted this long in this world. 

“I’ll keep the place secure. She won’t get her webs down here.” He confirmed. He wasn’t going to be seeing Blue for some time he supposed.

“Good, now I need to move out and catch up with the lead, forward pack. Good luck Black, I know you can handle this. If possible, refrain from dusting her. She is the only one keeping Grillby in check at the moment.” She stepped off the porch, axe already seated back on her back and started out of town. Black watched her go before going back inside to make a phone call. He wanted to let Blue know not to come over for a while.

Blue collapsed in their basement, tears streaming down his cheeks as he sobbed finally letting the stress of the day overwhelm him. He almost died several times today. His Soul squeezed recounting his fear and panic. "B-black!" Blue blushed a bright cyan at calling for the other. His soul thumped harshly trying to beat out of his chest and join the other. Clamping a hand over his chest Blue smiled. Black was there at every turn to help him. He even showed his gentle side. Blue was lovestruck. 

Picking up the address book next to his corded phone, Black thumbed through the pages until he found Blue’s information. Reading over the information, he rolled the number into his rotary and stood waiting, tapping a worried phalange against the wood table it sat on. Nothing could have gotten the mite before he got home, right?

Hearing his phone buzz in his pocket Blue pulled it out not even looking at the screen. Sniffling he gave a soft, “H-hello?”

Hearing the sniveling, Black instantly bristled. “What happened? Are you okay? Who hurt you, I’ll dust the fuckers!” He snarled into the receiver.

Chuckling wetly, Blue smiled, “No, I’m fine. Just all the stress from the day caught up to me… Are you okay? Aphlys didn’t hurt you did she?”

“No, she just wants me to watch Stonebrook, Waterfall, and Hottown. She is going to Falling City with the dogs. Apparently there is an uprising there. We just need to make sure things don’t get out of hand here while the bulk of the guard is gone.” He explained, relaxing once Blue explained he wasn’t hurt. His reaction confused him as he’d never really been all that protective of anybody before, but he didn’t feel bad about it. It actually made him feel pretty proud.

“Oh! I hope everything gets figured out. Be safe. Um Black, can I come visit you soon? If not tomorrow the next day?”

“Like I said before, I wouldn’t recommend it, but… I wouldn’t be opposed to your presence. It will likely be dangerous though. I have to hold this area all on my own so I won’t really be home. I’ll be out and about. The company and extra eyes would be nice though.” He leaned against the wall, starting to relax and enjoy the call. Casual conversation didn’t happen often for him.

“Okay! I can bring lunches for us. I’ll have Papy heal me tonight so I’ll be able to help more.” Blue grinning relaxing on the floor.

“Shit, I didn’t realize you got hurt more or I would have taken care of it. I really don’t need another beating like last time. I was trying to keep from sending you back damaged.” He broke into a cold sweat, remembering the beating he had suffered during his fight with Edge, Red, and Mutt. That had not been fun and he wasn’t looking forward to a repeat anytime soon. He had a lot of training to go through first.

“You didn’t cause it. It was from the fall to the cave. I promise they won’t beat you up over a few accidental scraps.” Blue chuckled. “Plus you were so protective and saved my life quite a few times. I think that outweighs me slipping down a hole.”

“I sure hope so.” Black muttered to himself. To Blue, he continued, “Well, I just wanted to update you. I’m gonna go make my rounds. Maybe after things calm down, it should only be a day or two, I’ll see about that dinner, or maybe, if you want, another outing here?”

“Of course! Just call me when you are ready and I’ll come and make patrols with you.” Blue grinned. A date already! He hoped Black makes him hold his hand again, for safety of course and not just because Black wants to hold his hand. Blue gave a happy noise he couldn’t wait!

“Talk to you later Blue. I gotta get going….uh, bye.” He hung up the phone and felt weird, but shook it off before heading out to make a patrol and warn the local citizens of the uprising as well as to warn them against trying anything on pain of injury or worse.

Smiling, Blue shakily made his way upstairs to get healed by his own brother. He was disappointed that Pup had not come back while he was gone, but explained that he was a good hider to Stretch. Getting healed, Blue rambled on about his day with Black. “He’s actually really sweet when you get past his grumpy protective side.”

“I still don’t trust him or want you around him. You saw what he did to Pup. He’s abusive and manipulative.” Stretch told him, healing Blue.

“I think he’s changed. He’s different. He cares about Pup, just in a weird way. He didn’t know what a hug was. I think he’s trying to be better.” Blue sighed, remembering the tight hold the other gave him, not wanting the hug to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black's song with a voice that we, the writers, think would be close to what he sounds like.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvwaUdV9x6U
> 
> Well, I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks in the comments. A lot happened here and there was some serious turn around for Black and Blue, our Bruise Boys. 
> 
> Let us know and feed us with comments. We are working on future chapters, but the going is a bit slow right now. We hope you will enjoy what we continue to release.
> 
> Also, we are starting to work on turning this into and AudioFic that will be released on YouTube. Keep an eye on the Notes and the Tumblr/Twitter pages for updates on when that will be released. May be a while yet.


	12. Underlust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out where Pup disappeared to. Title sort of gives it away I suppose. How will our Mutt handle this turn of events?
> 
> THIS CHAPTER HAS EXCEPTIONALLY MILD SEX! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a few days late. Work has been a pain, meds, lack of food and sleep, and stress are all messing with me. Hope yall will enjoy this. Haven't heard from a few of you in a while. This chapter was written solely by yours truly. - Revharem Swiftchange

When Pup stumbled out of the machine, he knew he’d messed up instantly. Lace, filigree, leather, and chains hung from every possible place. Pushing through the strange materials, he tripped over something on the floor. There was even more of the stuff. Picking some up, he noticed there were rings attached at spots and upon even closer examination, he realized it was something designed to be worn, though it wouldn’t cover anything. “What the…” he whispered to himself before dropping it and moving up the stairs, now more careful of his footing.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs he knocked lightly before opening the door. A clean, yet cluttered house met his eyes. Strangely shaped tables, couches, chairs, and harnesses were everywhere. Just as he stepped out, he heard a growl and his blaster appeared in the room. At first he thought it was going to fire on him, but then  its cheekbones darkened . Was it...was it blushing? Without another second of hesitation, it willingly dispelled itself. It actually was refusing to be summoned in Pup’s presence at the moment which left him confused.

“Well that was unexpected, and so are you.” A voice drawled with amusement above him. 

Looking up he realized that there was a catwalk around the entire ceiling. This house was much larger than any of the others he’d been in with rooms off of every side. Directly above him was someone who looked like a much more risque version of himself, and one with a lot more ease in his own body. Stepping away from the door and turning so he wasn’t craning his neck so much, he kept his eyes on the other. “Papyrus I assume?” An inside joke from when the machine had first been repaired.

“That’s right sweetheart, but I’ll be whoever you want. Do I get to know your name?” The pink pimp purred, looking him over and undressing him with eyes alone.

“The same. I’m a Papyrus, not that I’ve ever gone by that name, but from another world. You can call me Pup.” He provided. “Um, I hate to assume, but do you guys have a leather shop nearby? I could use some. I need to make a muzzle.”

Bone brows rose as his match’s grin curled. “We do. Why don’t I escort you?” They offered, already moving toward the stairs to come down. Flowing black pants and bright pink leotard were shown off with his every movement. It was clear he put more stock in his appearance than anything else. To fill those out the way he was, he had to have an entire ecto-body summoned and held in place from the sternum down.

“Uh, sure. I don’t know this world, so that would be… nice…” Pup lost his words as his double sashayed across the room and without hesitation kissed him full on the mouth. Stumbling back, covering his mouth, he stared in disbelief. “What the fuck was that?” He half growled, half whined.

Smirking and stepping into Pup’s space again, he appeared to be about to try to cage Pup against the door, only to pull away with a jacket that had been hanging on the back. “I believe it was an invitation, compliment, and trick. Also called a kiss.” He rolled off easily.

“You are sick.” Pup shrunk away from the other, successfully intimidated.

Seconds later they stepped back, sockets widening in surprise, seeming to be looking over him with new eyes. “Now that is interesting, how did that happen? You poor thing, still a virgin. We can certainly fix that for you.” It didn’t seem to be an offer, but rather a promise.

“I’ll pass thanks.” Pup went for snark. He had a nasty feeling that if he gave this version of himself any room, they’d be in his pants, regardless of what he wanted, in no time at all.

Their surprise was very evident. “But honey, why wouldn’t you want to break that? Wait, are you actually a follower of Mettaton? He has so few. I thought I was the only one!” Suddenly they were gushing over him, very excited. 

“Uh, no, not really. In my world, they are always crying. We are friends, but that’s about it.” The enthusiasm had him almost as uncomfortable as the close proximity had.

Confused by the constant missteps, the local Papyrus finally looked at Pup for how he was and not just his profile. “You aren’t from around here. Where are you from?” His face gained a spooked look as he noticed the high LOVe and EXP.

“Told ya, another world. Now, can I please go to that leather store?” He sighed as the other finally moved off of him.

Nodding, they led him out of the house and across town to where the library of Pup’s world stood in ruins. Here it looked pretty active, but not at all like a library. The looks other monsters gave him rivaled the ones this world’s Papyrus had been giving him when he first arrived until they noticed said monster was with him and hovering protectively close.

“Hey pinky, here for some new equipment already?” The shopkeeper asked. Just like in Edge’s world, it was run by a bunny monster. The main difference was she wore a fishnet body suit and nothing else. The crotch was open, no netting at all and only a small bustier around her top covered any portion of her body, but only to boost her tits.

“Shopping for this young man.” Papyrus informed her. “He’s looking for leather. Got any recommendations. Needs to hold up to a lot of pressure of course.” He had no idea what Pup needed it for, but for his double, he wouldn’t be cheap. He and his brother had plenty of gold. More than they could ever use.

She smiled at Pup, a seductive look if ever there was one. “Right this way darling.” She led the way deeper into the shop. Toys of every style were on display as well as restraints, punishment tools, furniture, and anything else the lust crazed monsters of this world could desire. Finally they reached the back of the shop where large rolls of material, textiles, and leathers were available. “Take your pick and don’t be shy. If pinky here is covering you, you have the entire place at your disposal.

Looking between the two, Pup could help but ask, “Why do you call him pinky?”

Papyrus only shook his head. “Which one do you want and how much?” He was laughing as he asked, already moving behind the rabbit and giving her a shoulder and back massage.

Feeling the different materials, he finally decided on an assortment of the different leathers and textiles. He needed a fair amount too. His blaster wasn’t small. “Is this okay?” He asked, even though he’d been told he could have whatever he wanted.

The bunny shopkeeper looked amazed and slightly daunted by the sheer amount. “Yeah, that will be fine.” She acknowledged.

“Good.” Papyrus smiled and in seconds had her pinned against the wall, his own clothes out of the way to reveal a giant dick that was pressed deep into her without hesitation. Right there in the middle of the shop, he fucked her and she moaned, screamed, and begged for more.

Pup was horrified and mesmerized at the same time. That was a lot different than using his hand and with the way she acted, it felt a lot different. The name pinky was apt as well he realized. Papyrus’s magic was a bright, fluorescent pink. In under ten minutes Pup saw more positions than he had ever thought he could have imagined. 

Finally he tore his face away from the debauchery and collected the materials himself. Behind the racks he found a workstation with a sign that noted it was there for the customer to use. He got to work marking the leather where he would have to cut and sew. He already had a very clear picture in his mind of how he wanted to design this muzzle.

Dimly he was aware of someone coming into the back and then leaving. A drink was left for him and he occasionally took some, but his focus was complete. When he finally finished laying everything out, he had to admit that he was getting tired and it was getting late. Leaving the backroom, he sought out the shopkeeper, finding her near the front of the shop this time. “Um, miss?” He couldn’t look at her. She was too naked and the fucking from earlier was still burned into his sockets.

“Yes dearie?” She sang, turning to watch him, leaning against a nearby shelf in a suggestive pose. 

“D-do you know if, would it be okay for me to come back to work on this project and just leave my work there for now? And do you know if there is an inn in this town?” He managed to ask.

“Mmmhmm. You can certainly store your stuff there. We don’t have an inn though. Why don’t you stay with pinky? He seemed rather fond of you. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind putting you up. His brother isn’t half bad either.” She nodded knowingly.

“Alright, thank you. I’ll just go clean up the area and then I guess I’ll be back tomorrow.” He immediately fled back to the sewing room and sighed. He’d have to try to stay with these look-alikes? They didn’t have the machine fixed here and he wasn’t sure he remembered the schematics to repair it, if it even was able to be repaired. He’d just have to pray he made it through all this with his virginity intact.

Once everything was cleaned up, he left the shop, bidding the nearly naked bunny good night and crossing the town. He could feel himself being watched. It was a creepy, tingling feeling that crawled all the way up his spine. The second he stepped onto the porch though, the feeling dissipated. Looking over his shoulder and knowing he would see no one, he was startled to find a Sans. “Uh, hey.” He greeted lamely.

“Hey yourself. Papyrus said you were a strange one. Come inside. I won’t fuck you, don’t worry.” Sans assured him, stepping past to open the door. “Besides, he said he was making stroganoff tonight. Nothing beats it.”

Following Sans back into the house, he was hit with the smell of fried beef, noodles, and something salty. It actually did smell pretty good. “So what is this world called?” Pup finally thought to ask.

“Underlust, and yours? I hear you skipped outta yours like it was nothin’.” Yelling into the house, he let his brother know he was home before returning his attention to Pup and stripping off his boots.

“Swapfell...or Fellswap depending on who you talk to.” He shrugged and stood around awkwardly, not sure if it was alright for him to get comfortable or not.

“Well, take a seat, at the table, in the living room, on the stairs. I’m not picky. Make yourself comfortable. Heard you have quite the project set up for yourself, so I assume you are gonna be here for a while. We have extra rooms, take your pick after supper.” Sans, for his part, laid down on the entryway floor and shamelessly began groping himself.

“I’ll do that.” Pup quickly fled before the other decided to just strip down and take himself in hand there. The sound of clothes shuffling behind him told him he had left just in time.

A few hours later saw food being served on the table. Pup ate quickly and fled to a room, locking himself in for the night. He was willing to bet one of them could teleport which would negate the use of a lock, but it gave him some sense of peace.

The following days followed much the same routine. He’d go to the shop, work on the muzzle, return for lunch and supper, then lock himself in his room for the night. Other than the first day, Razzy and Plum, as he’d started to call them, had not made any move towards him. Their constant eyeing told him well enough that they wanted to though. It was only his LOVe and EXP that kept him untouched in this world and he had realized that early on. If not for that, he might have had to have intercourse with Ms. Bunny to get his materials. By the end of the week he finally finished the large muzzle. 

Leaving the town for the woods, he found an isolated place and summoned his blaster back to him. It was reluctant, knowing full well that he was still in that world, but eventually it did come. It was even less pleased when the second it was summoned it was pinned to the forest floor. While it was immobilized, Pup worked fast, securing the muzzle. A wide stripe of leather crossed over the bridge of it’s nasal ridge, tightened and pinned with a large buckle. Full bodied pieces covered the sides of its jaws, hiding many of the teeth that were planted in the back part of the jaw. Thinner strips of leather went around the back spikes to hold the whole thing in place.

Stepping back to view his work, Pup nodded and released the restraints pinning his blaster in place. Instantly it shot towards a tree, rubbing at the rough, petrified bark in an attempt to rip it off, but the muzzle held. The blaster tried scuffing off the ground, ramming trees, and attacking Pup a few times, but everything failed. Finally it lowered to glower at Pup. It didn’t like the muzzle, but so long as he did nothing further, the blaster agreed to obey. It wouldn’t attack unless commanded. They squared off for a long time, both uncertain of the new terms in their alliance.

It was several hours before Pup returned to town, almost an entire day. Returning to the house, he collapsed onto the couch, sprawled out. One leg over an arm, the other crooked and down to the floor, his arms one above his head and the other over his sockets. He was completely exposed and completely exhausted, open for the taking but he didn’t care. He passed out like that. When Razzy found him, it was nearly the end of Pup’s pure, abstinent life. Even more so when Plum got home from whatever job he’d had out in the field. 

They didn’t wake him for supper, but rather left him where he lay so they could fuck their frustrations away in their own room afterward. Come morning when they emerged, he was once again gone, but the cellar door was open. Razzy shrugged and moved on to work on breakfast, but Plum made his way down into the darkness to find Pup. Amid harnesses, lingerie, leashes, collars, toys, and all sorts of clothes, he found Pup next to their capsule of a device tinkering away. “You think you can actually fix that thing?” He asked, sitting down on a pile of old silicone toys that had been discarded.

Pup shrugged. “I gotta try. I have friends and family waiting for me. I meant to go home when I came here, so that I could protect most of them.” Falling silent, he concentrated on his work.

“Anything I can do to help?” Plum had moved closer and was practically pressed against Pup’s back, melding with him and active hands working his shoulders in a mimicry of the massage Razzy had provided to Ms. Bunny before railing her against the wall.

“Depends. Know anything about coding or machinery.” Pup asked, not expecting a positive answer. After a week of living here, he was convinced all these people knew was sex. He’d lost count of the number of times he’d been an observer, even in passing, to public sexual relations.

“Yeah, who do you think got the machine this far along.” The Sans-like skeleton began explaining the different parts, their function, and how each piece had ultimately been part of or led to him having a sexual encounter either to get or just in general with his brother interfering with his work for a quick screw. Pup let him talk, it kept him from trying to get any closer or worse, actually do something.

Plugging in a last few wires, the machine gave a jump and low hum. Sheepishly, Pup realized the wires had been live. He hadn’t thought to check that before starting his work. Sliding out from under the work panel, he found himself in a very compromising position. Plum had come closer to stare at what he was doing and was now firmly placed between his legs. “Uh, some space please?” He squeaked, instantly flushed with magic, his entire skull a dark burgundy.

Instead of backing off, he moved closer, giving a small thrust and emphasizing a not so small package in his pants against Pup’s leg. “Oh, I don’t know. It is rather snug in here. His hands trailed over Pup’s legs and his sockets were lidded, a bit of violet tongue poking from between his teeth.

Pup did the only thing he could think of. He kicked his host in the junk and selected the Swap world’s option on the LCD. When the machine hummed to life only to drop him in a basement devoid of sexual trappings, he had never been happier. He’d gotten the machine to work! He had gotten home! Bounding up the stairs, he threw open the door and looked around wildly. “Blue! Stretch! I’m home!” He called excitedly. It didn’t even cross his mind that he’d left a working machine with access to this world, his home world, Underfell, and Classic in that other place. He was too happy with being gone from that place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and thoughts below. We take them seriously and will find a way to bring them into the fold, sooner or later.
> 
> BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, a shoutout to you. Thank you for the idea of Papyrus giving a lesson on blaster scritches. You will get a dedicated one-shot for that!
> 
> KittyKatt25, you also get a shoutout. It is not implemented yet, but your naming of Pup's blaster has become cannon. 
> 
> Congratulations to both of you and thank you everyone for your great feedback. We look forward to hearing your thoughts and ideas on our story!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment on your favorite Bro's. What do you think?


End file.
